High School Drama
by KeiMizuho705.Miyako-san
Summary: Inu-tachi attends high school and some of them end up closer than you think. Inuyasha has a major crush on Kagome, but her heart belongs to another. When people try to break up the dynamic duo of SessxKag, their relationship is put through many tests.
1. Chapter 1

High School Drama

Chapter 1: First Day of School

**TEXT CONVERSATION BETWEEN SANGO AND KAGOME:  
Sango**: 1st day of skool Kags! U redy?  
**Kagome**: Have i a choice?  
**Sango**: Nope  
**Kagome**: Then theres ur answer  
**Sango**: I wonder how many guys we'll meet  
**Kagome**: Me 2! Im on my way  
**Sango**: K

The two best friends snapped their cell phones shut. Kagome grabbed her backpack, and after saying her goodbyes, she left. On the way to Sango's house, which was right around the corner, Kagome could feel someone staring at her. She turned around and saw a dark figure jump into a tree. Kagome decided to ignore it and she continued on her way to her best friend's house. When she got there, she hurried inside, greeted Sango's parents and younger brother and rushed up the stairs to change clothes. This had been their routine for the past 3 years. Kagome's parents were strict with what she could and couldn't wear so when she got over Sango's house, she would put on something different.

"Hey Kags! What's it gonna be today?" Sango said.

"Hi Sang. What haven't I worn? Man we need to go shopping! We're running out of stuff to wear and we both gotta look our best." Everytime they went shopping, Kagome bought clothes and jewelery she knew her parents wouldn't like and hid her stuff in Sango's closet.

"Let's see...." Sango opened the door to her walk-in closet, "You've still got the plad mini skirt and the shirt that goes with it that makes you look like a little school girl."

"Don't you have that outfit too?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Wear it so we can match."

"Good idea!" They got dressed and were ready for take off. They had to rush out the door so Sango's parents wouldn't see them. Successfully, they made it out of the door with no interference. On the way to school, all they talked about was boys and classes. But mainly boys. The best friends reached the school and saw so many of their friends from middle school. While they were getting reaquainted, Kagome's slightly older cousin Kikyo bounded their way.

"As long as you stay out of my way little Kagsy you will have a wonderful high school life," she whispered in Kagome's ear and left as quickly as she'd come.

"She thinks just cuz she's a year older than us she can talk to us any kind of way," Sango said and rolled her eyes. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and began to laugh because they knew something that Kikyo didn't.

**~*Flashback*~**  
Kagome and Sango are downstairs at Kagome's house when they find an envelope addressed to Kikyo's parents. Sango reached for it but Kagome slapped her hand down.  
"No! It isn't for us Sang!" Kagome whispered.

"So! She's always reading our stuff so let's read something of hers." Kagome was about to protest but Sango had already opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside of it. "Kagome, you've gotta read this!" Sango exclaimed. The letter read:

_Dear Parent/Gaurdian of Kikyo Nisou:  
We at Shikon no Tama High are sorry to inform you that your child had failed the 9th grade. This means that we connot allow Kikyo to be promoted to the 10th grade. If you wish for the reason, please contact us at (461) 343-0663.  
Thank You_

Before Kagome had a chance to react, Sango had grabbed the phone and started dialing.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome hissed.

"Shh! Yes I am Kikyo Nisou's mother and I would like to know the reason she has failed the 9th grade," Sango said in her best grown up voice. The person on the other side must have believed it because Sango said, "Yes, I'll hold." A few seconds later, Sango was told why Kikyo had failed. "Thank you very much sir. I will handle this immediately." Sango hung up the phone and snickered. "Do you want to know what they said?"

Kagome hesitated then said, "Yes."

"Good cuz I was gona tell you anyway. She flunked because she was skipping classes and she didn't do any of her work. They suggested remedial classes but then decided on having her repeat a grade." Sango and Kagome fell on the floor laughing at the irony of Kikyo always telling them that she was the smartest in her class and she was going to graduate before them.  
**~End Flashback~  
**

**~To Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru~  
**

Inuyasha hopped in his olde brother's car and pulled out his cell phone and began to dial his best friend's number. Miroku Sukebei rolled over in the bed and answered the phone call from his best friend.

"Yeah?" Miroku groggily asked.

"Are you still sleep?! Get up!" Inuyasha's voice came through the reciver louder than he'd intended.

"Why are you ye-......Oh Man! Today's the first day of school! I'll be ready in five!" Miroku hung up the phone and quickly took a shower and threw his clothes on.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha pulled up in front of his house as soon as he'd put his hair into a semi-neat ponytail. Miroku scurried down the stairs and jumped in the back seat. They rode in non-stop conversation about girls. Sesshomaru wanted so badly for them to shutup becuase the girl he was going with was supposed to be at the top of her class had failed, but he kept his thoughts to himself. They reached the school just in time because he was about to explode if he had to hear their babbling much longer. All of them got out of the car and Miroku began to scope the area for pretty girls. He spotted Kagome and Sango in their matching skirt sets and tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"I see them man. They're hot! I call the one with the raven hair," Inuyasha dibbed.

"Sure, as long as I can have the other one."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at how stupid they were being. He spotted his 'girlfriend' Kikyo walking away fromt he girls that Inuyasha and Mirkou had just claimed as theirs, though he had no feelings what-so-ever for her, she had asked him to go with her and he agreed out of annoyance when she'd asked him the millionth time one day. She flounced over to him and hugged his muscular frame. Everyone in the school knew that Kikyo had failed except for Kikyo herself. It seems weird that they could know but she didn't doesn't it? Well you should never tell Sango a secret about someone she doesn't like or it'll spread like a wildfire. Sesshomaru pushed Kikyo off of him and walked away but not before muttering, "It's over." Kikyo stood there, bewildered and silent. The bell rang and everyone filed into the school. As they had expected, Kagome and Sango were in the same homeroom and had the same schedule as always. When they walked into the classroom, they saw Inuyasha and Miroku watching them like hawks. Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes in unison and turned away. That's when Kagome spotted the most gorgeous demon she had ever seen. She eyed him from head to toe and back again. When he looked at her and winked, Kagome could feel her heart melt. Sango followed her gaze and saw waht she was looking at.

"DIBS!" They both shouted at the same time. They broke into laughter and oogled at the masculinity of the wolf demon. He strutted over to them with a broad smile on his face.

"Hi. My name is Koga Ookami. What's yours?" As he spoke, his sky blue eyes never left Kagome's chocolate ones for a second and his deep voice seemed to make every word he said come out like silk.

"I'm Sango," she said, trying to get his attention.

"That's nice, but I was talking to your friend."

"Me?......My name's Kagome...Kagome Higurashi,"

"Oh Kagome? May I see your schedule please?"

Kagome didn't miss a beat when she passed him the peice of paper. Their hands touched and time seemed to freeze.

"It looks like we have all of the same classes Kagome. Maybe this year I'll enjoy coming to school if I have a keisei like you to look foward to." He smiled and strolled away.

"Looks like you win Kags!" Sango said. It took a while for Kagome to snap out of the daze she was in, but she eventually came out of it. Though it returned when Koga sat down behind her.

"Did you see how he practially made her melt Yash? That's the kind of power I want!" Miroku said to his friend who was still staring at Kagome.

_~There's something about her that I like already. I think she said her name is Kagome. I have to meet her. She's so beautiful. I want her to be mine.~_ Inuyasha sat, wondering what power Kagome held over him though he didn't know her. When he looked at her, he felt some kind of connection. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted to find out.

"Hey Kags, admierer at 12 o' clock!" Sango teased.

"Huh?"

"That half-demon over there has been checking you out since we came in here. You should go talk to him."

"Well, he's cute." Kagome gasped as her body pulsed, though no one else seemed to notice. _~What was that? I looked at him and I felt....something. There's something strange about him.~_ "I'll go over there if you go. That guy beside him has been looking at you."

"No way! He looks like a total perv!"

"Oh come on!" Kagome drug Sango out of her seat and they made their way to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"We noticed you looking at us and we decided to see what was up," Sango said.

"I'm Miroku Sukebei and this is my friend Inuyasha Tashio," Miroku reached a hand around Sango and began to stroke her butt. She slapped him but he only smiled and sighed. Inuyasha and Kagome continued to stare at each other until what Miroku had said dawned on her.

"Wait! Did you just say Tashio? As in Sesshomaru Tashio? The hottest guy with the coldest attitude! You're his younger brother?!" Kagome said.

"Yeah! What's it to ya?"

"Nothing, he just...just dated my older cousin is all. No need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Now _you_ wait just a second, your older couson is Kikyo Nisou? The hottest girl around that every guy wishes he could get with, or at least get a piece of?"

"Yeah, but she's not so..." Before Kagome could finish, the teacher came in, followed but Kikyo who was yelling at the top of her lungs. "WHAT AM I DOING BACK IN HERE?! I THOUGHT I WAS THROUGH WITH YOU LAST YEAR! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I FAILED THE 9TH GRADE?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!"

"Obviously it's not seeing as your in here Kik!" Kagome said and the entire class erupted in laughter.

"You're gonna regret that," Kikyo responded coldly.

"I'm already regretting the fact that I'm your cousin AND that we take classes together." Kagome retorted and gave Sango a high five. Kikyo rolled her eyes and walked back out of the classroom.

"Now, as you were saying Inuyasha. What about Kikyo?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha and put her hands on his desk.

"Nothing," he mumbled and slid down in his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

High School Drama

Chapter 2: Cheerleaders

The bell dismissing them from homeroom rang and Kagome and Sango made their way to Biology. They noticed Inuyasha and Miroku following them.

"Miroku is a pervert, just as I suspected," Sango commented.

"Yeah. But did you sense something strange with Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered.

"No. But I think it was love at first sight."

"No way! I kinda like Koga. He was practically breathing down my neck in class when he sat down behind me."

A lot of guys were stopping in front of Kagome and Sango, spitting whack pick up lines at them.

"Is your name Summer? Because you're hot!" one said.

"Are you tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day." another asked Sango.

One 12th grader said, "I'm sine-squared theta. You're consine-squared theta. Together, we're one."

They heard so many of them. "What time do you have to be back in heaven?"

"Do you like water? My body is 70% water!"

"Is your name Gillette? Because you're the best a man can get."

"Hello. Cupid called. He says to give me my heart back."

"Are you a broom? Because you just swept me off my feet!"

But the worse one they heard was, "Wow! Are you as beautiful as you seem? Or do you just remind me of myself?"

Kagome and Sango didn't give any of them responses, but they tried not to laugh in their faces either. Once they got in the class, they cracked up. The teacher sat them 5 to a table and you can guess who sat where. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga all sat together at a table in the very back, big surprise. Kikyo sat at the table in the front of the class, so she could pay attention. Two girls came in the room with an announcement. Mr. Seibutsugaku got the class' attention.

"Okay. We are here to inform you about the cheerleading tryouts that will take place today and tomorrow after school," the tall one stated.

"You have to have your own routine and it can't be any longer than five minutes," the short one finished. They looked at Kikyo before leaving and shook their heads.

"Hey Kags, you wanna try out?" Sango asked.

"Do you remember the dance we made up a while ago?"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess we can do it." Kagome and Sango slapped palms and laughed. Sango jumped when she felt a hand on her thigh. She turned and saw Miroku smiling. Once again she slapped him, but his reation didn't change. Koga and Inuyasha both stared at Kagome, watching her every move.

If a test was given on how many times she laughed, or smiled, or even blinked, they'd both pass it with flying colors. Kagome tried to ignore the fact that they were gawking at her, but when Sango said, "PUT YOUR TOUNGES BACK IN YOUR MOUTHS BOYS!" at lunch, Kagome couldn't help but say something.

"Why have you two been staring at me all day?"

"Well...your beauty amazes me Kagome," Koga relpied in his silky voice.

Inuyasha didn't know how to express what he was feeling, so he blurted out, "You've got a zit on your forehead the size of Hiroshima!" Kagome didn't even respond, but she got up from the table with Sango close behind her. Miroku and Koga glared at Inuyasha.

"That was stupid you mutt! Now Kagome might not go out with me when I ask her later!" Koga barked.

"I'm no mutt you maingy wolf! And who are you to ack Kagome out? She doesn't even like you!"

"Now Inuyasha, even I have to say you're wrong on about that. Have you not seen the way she looks at him? It is obvious that she is fond of Koga. But now you've probably messed up my chances with Sango," Miroku whined. Inuyasha sat in silence, not knowing how to tell his best friend that he was starting to like Kagome.

"You don't have a zit Kags. Inuyasha was just being a stupid jerk. So don't even fret," Sango coaxed Kagome away from the mirror after she had done ten minutes of searching her face for pimples. Kagome thought about what her friend said and agreed. They strutted back to the table and Kagome spent the rest of lunch conversing with Koga without so much as a glance in Inuyasha's direction.

Miroku and Sango noticed how hurt he looked but were to engrossed in their own conversation to say anything about it. The rest of the day was a blur to them because it went by so fast. But the one thing they did remember was that Koga had asked Kagome to go to the park with him tomorrow. She had said yes and Sango squealed happily along with her. Finally, it was time for them to try out foe the cheerleading team. The boys decided to watch to see what they could do. Kagome and Sango ran home to change into some cheer shorts and a tank top. When they returned, all of the boys were drooling over them. Kagome and Sango began to stretch, not wanting to pull any muscles. When their names were called, they had practiced their routine from the 6th grade out in the hallway where no one could see them.

"You ready Sang?" Kagome asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be Kags," Sango replied. They got the music started and Kagome yelled out, "5!6!7!8!" Kagome and Sango started dancing, splits, toe-touches, flips, and popping in ways none of the other girls had seen before. Their routine was four and a half minutes and by the time they were finished, all eyes were on them. Shiori, the co-captain, said that they were already on the squad and everyone else agreed, but Kikyo had to protest.

"Those moves are old! I learned them in the 3rd grade! Plus a routine like that everyone knows by looking at it one time!" Kikyo yelled.

"Then let's see you do their routine! From start to finish!" Shiori argued calmly.

"Fine!" Kikyo got on the floor and the music started. She had to improvise the entire dance because she hadn't a clue what she was doing. When it was time for the first backflip, she halfway did it and ended up on her face. The gym cracked up and Shiori looked at Kikyo with no pity. "Well Kagome and Sango, welcome to Shikon no Tama High cheer squad!!!" Shiori told the girls standing beside her. Kagome and Sango jumped and squealed with excitment. "Okay girls, gather round," Shiori said. The girls made a circle around her, even Kikyo. "I'm moving so I can't be co-captain anymore and since Kikyo failed, she is no longer eligable to be the captain. So who here thinks Kagome and Sango should fill our spots?" Every single girl, except for Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango raised their hands. "The hands have it! Kagome, you're the captain and Sango's the co-captain."

"Whoa! We're freshman! None of the upperclassmen would want to takes orders from us!" Kagome said.

"Sure we will! As long as your not like Kikyo about it!" one girl said and everyone laughed.

"Sango, how do you feel about it?"

"Let's go for it!"

"Okay. But you're not co-captain. We both share the responsibilities of being the captain. K?"

"K!" There was much commotion after that but Kagome, Sango and the guys slipped out without being noticed.

"Congrats you guys! I don't think we've ever had two freshman of the varsity cheerleading team......At least that's what my sister told me," Miroku tried to cover his tracks.

"You don't have a sister....Miroku how did you know that?!" Inuyasha asked sternly.

"I did my share of research. I wanted to be a cheerleader.....and not for the reasons you think.....ok maybe it was for the reasons you think."

"UGH! You're such a perv! So Kags, what are we doing tonight?"Sango said.

"Shopping of course! But I gotta talk to my gramps about it first 'cause I'm running a lil low on the green," Kagome laughed.

"Me too," Sango admitted. They both had had very well paying summer jobs, but their frequent shopping sprees had almost bled them dry.

"If you need money Kagome, I've got you," Koga stepped up.

"Thanks but no thanks Koga. I'll feel like I'm in debt to you. Plus we just met, it wouldn't feel right."

"It's no problem, really. As long as I can go with you."

"Um.." Kagome blushed, " I'm going with Sango and it's normally a girl thing..."

"Of course you can go Koga! Would you like to come Miroku?" Sango invited.

"Only if Inuyasha can go too. I'm no one without my right hand man," Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders roughly.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and said at the same time, "Ok! But I gotta change!" Then they burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with what you've got on?" Miroku outlined Sango's butt with his finger and once again got slapped.

"Cause pervys like you can't keep their hands off!" Sango and Kagome ran off to Sango's house to change.

"I'm really liking Kagome. Do you guys think I'll have a chance at going out with her if I get to know her more?" Koga asked happily.

"Definitely!" Miroku gave Koga a high five while Inuyasha stared at the ground.

"What's worng Inuyasha?" Miroku asked his best friend.

"Nothing," he mumbled in response. _~Why am I so sad? Kagome feels nothing for me so I should just give up on trying to feel something for her and go after other girls! Yeah! That's what I'll do!~_ Inuyasha suddenly cheered up and smelled Kagome and Sango coming back, but intertwined with their scents was a glorious smelling perfum that tickled Inuyasha's nose and caused a sneezing fit. He tried to cover it up, but Kagome was the only one that could tell what was happening to him. She wanted to laugh at first, but then she felt kind of sorry for him. Kagome lessened the aroma she and Sango were giving off and Inuyasha and Koga noticed immediately.

"How did you do that?!" They exclaimed together.

"I'm......I'm... the reincarnation of a prietess. But I don't use my powers that much. Only to do thngs like that and purify demons..." Kagome confessed

"Or lechors!" Sango added. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango laughed nervously.

"Hey, instead of us walking to the mall, I could get Sesshomaru to drive us!" Inuyasha said excitedly.

"Now Inuyasha, you are speaking of doing the impossible here. You know Lord Fluffy Butt wouldn't drive us anywhere," Miroku looked at his friend.

"If that means I'm close to Sesshomaru, it's worth a try! Ain't that right Sang?!"

"You bet it is!" The best friends laughed and slapped palms.

They rushed to Inuyasha's house and he went alone to talk to Sesshomaru. Not even a whole minute later, he came back looking defeated. "Let me give it a shot!" Kagome strutted towards Sesshomaru smiling. "Hi. I hear you're Inuyasha's older brother. Well I guess you could call him my friend and it would be greatly appreciated if you drove us and a couple of other friends to the mall," Kagome said, her voice as slick as oil.

Sesshomaru scoffed, impressed by this girl's way on persuasion. "And why would I do that?" He asked, wanting to hear her answer and more of her soothing voice.

"Because you know you want to deep down inside. Plus if you don't I could purify you in 3 seconds flat."

Sesshomaru once again scoffed, amazed at her guts. "You have the audacity to ask me for a favor then threaten me if I don't comply? Who are you anyway?"

"I am Kagome Higurashi! Got a problem with it?" Kagome threw her hands on her hips and gave the demon standing before her an impression he would like to see in every woman he met.

"Hn. Your attitude almost equates to mine. I will give you all a ride to the mall if you do me a favor."

Kagome knew it was too soon to rejoice. Normally favors came with a price. One that she wasn't willing to pay. "And what might that be?"

"I only wish to test your powers. Hit me with your best shot."

Kagome almost laughed in his face. "I don't want to hurt you. Besides, you haven't done anything to make me mad." Sesshomaru dug his claws into Kagome's sides, hoping to hear her scream. When she didn't he was indeed disappointed. A blast of pink energy threw Sesshomaru back unexpectedly. He fell on the ground and Kagome stood over him, looking down.

"Is that all you wanted?"

Sesshomaru looked at her still bleeding sides and smiled. "I've still left my mark on you."

"Oh, I had almost forgotten." Kagome clasped her hands together with her index fingers extended and raised them to her mouth. Her wound began to disappear along with the blood and holes on her shirt. "There, all better!" Kagome gave Sesshomaru a cold stare that turned him on.

"You wouldn't have gotten me if I was prepared."

"Okay. Hang on. Sango and the rest of you come here!" Kagome called her friends and they came.

"Yeah?" Sango asked.

"I just wanted you all over here to hear this. Since you say I couldn't have gotten you if you were ready, be ready tomorrow after school at 5. I'll be leaving cheer practice so I might be irritable and won't take it easy in you."

Sesshomaru smirked then said, "Okay. Tomorrow at five. I'll be waiting. Now you can back out if you want to. It's okay to be scared." Sesshomaru was shocked that he didn't smell fear escaping from her. "Get in." Everyone piled in Sesshomaru's car and rode to the mall. Everytime Sesshomaru looked in the rearview mirror at Kagome, Koga and Inuyasha got furious. Sesshomaru and Kagome could smell their anger but neither of them said a thing. Though no one knew it except Sango, Kagome had the hightened senses of a great dog demon such as Sesshomaru. They pulled into the parking lot of the mall and Sesshomaru surpsisingly dropped them off at the door. He looked at Kagome, who turned him on yet again with another evil stare and drove off.

"It looks like he's got the hots for you Kags!" Sango poked Kagome in her arm.

"Whatever. Let's just shop so we can go home."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

High School Drama

Chapter 3: Kagome and Koga

**_______________________________________________________________________________________  
AN: This chapter contains a lime. It's not very descriptive though.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________**

The next day of school was boring to the group of friends but as soon and Kagome and Sango were out of cheerleading practice, everyone went to Inuyasha's house for Kagome's fight with Sesshomaru.

"You don't have to do it Kagome. All you have to do is say, "I'm sorry I wasted your time Sesshomaru. Please forgive me," Inuyasha had said to Kagome in Algebra II that day.

"No, I wanna do it. He challenged me yesterday and made up an excuse for losing so I wanna see what his excuse will be today."

Sesshomaru waited in the backyard with his little follower Jaken. "Lay waste to the pathetic human girl Sesshomaru!" he told him.

"I do not wish to kill her, only test her strength as a miko." He said as Kagome and the gang walked through the gate and glared at Sesshomaru. He still could smell no fear from her. _~This should prove to be quite entertaining.~ _

"Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you gona come at me? Or do I get to make the first mo- UGH!" Sesshomaru was so busy talking, he hadn't seen Kagome charge at him with no hesitation. He flew backwards a few feet and landed on his back. The fall knocked the wind out of him for a second but he was soon back on his feet, ready to fight. He rushed to her but Kagome put up a spirit sheild that electrocuted Sesshomaru when he ran, head first, into it. He once again fell, but was up slower than the first time. _~This girl is stronger than I had expected. But she still cannot beat me!~_ Sesshomaru decided to use the power of his Tokijin that he recieved as a gift from his late friend Kaijinbō. A large blast of energy came from the sword and pushed Kagome back as she struggled to keep up her shield. Sesshomaru raan foward, still blasting his sword's energy at Kagome. _~Ok girl. Focus. Find his weak spot.~_ Kagome closed her eyes for a second and when she reopened them, a whrilpool of energy surrounded Sesshomaru's weak spot. Kagome ran into him and hit that with her first and middle finger of her right hand while taking hold of Sesshomaru's sword with her left. He gasped and fell over into Kagome's chest.

"D-did you kill him?" Inuyasha stammered.

"No, he's unconsious. He'll be up in 3..2..1." Sesshomaru threw Kagome backwards into a tree, knocking her unconsious for a second.

"Who's winning?!" Koga asked.

"IDK! I think it's a tie!" Sango answered with just as much enthusiasm. Kagome put up a barrier around herself and sat down like she was meditating. A blinding pink light flew towards Sesshomaru and covered his body. His eyes widened as his body shook violently. He fell to the ground and his body steamed.

"HA! HA!! That's my Kags! You fried him!" Sango cheered.

Kagome laughed and curtsied. Sesshomaru stood up behind her and began choking her from the back. Though it was unexpected, Kagome was still prepared. She flipped Sesshomaru over her head and sat on his chest. He looked up at her wondering what kind of miko she was. _~This girl's powers are amazing! Why does she have such crude strength?!~_ Kagome got off of Sesshomaru and helped him up. "Satisfied?" She teased.

"Iie, I'm not. I wish to fight you here everyday, at the same time Kagome."

"What?! Not every SINGLE day, but how about Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays?"

"Fine. It's agreed then. Don't be late or I won't take it easy on you."

"As if you took it easy today! You were giving it your all and I still beat you!" She sashayed to her friends and Sango hugged her tightly.

"Come on tomboy, before anyone else challenges you!" They began to walk off.

"You better not be late!" Sesshomaru called after them.

"Yeah yeah whatever!" Kagome threw over her shoulder. She turned to look at the young dog demon and caught him biting his bottom lip and smiling. _~What is he smiling at? But I've gotta admit he looks pretty hot like that.~_ Kagome ignored it and continued to walk with her friends.

Sesshomaru watched intently as Kagome left. He liked the way her clothes fitted her just right, hugging every curve her body had to offer. _~I could make her mine. But I must wait until that wolf demon messes up. I could smell his arousal the entire time he was here. But I could also smell Inuyasha's and the other guy's too.~_ Sesshomaru smelled Kikyo in his front yard and though he didn't want to see her, he needed some kind of way to release what Kagome had just made him feel. He hopped the fence and greeted her after making sure Kagome's scent was off of him. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, knowing that it would turn Kikyo on.

"I..um..I was wondering why you broke up with me. I thought we had a good thing going but then you broke it off." Sesshomaru faked a concerned look and led Kikyo in the house.

"Kikyo, I didn't know you felt that way about the whole situation. It's just that you seemed to take no intrest in me," Sesshomaru smiled inwardly at his amazing acting abilities. Kikyo and Sesshomaru go in his room and sit down on the bed. Sesshomaru looked into Kikyo's eyes and pretended like they were half as mezmerizing as Kagome's. She leaned in to kiss him and he let her. Not too long after, their clothes were off and Kikyo was laying on the bed. Sesshomaru entered Kikyo's loose body and barely felt a thing. _~Pretend she's Kagome...pretend she's Kagome.~_ Sesshomaru coached to himself and his fantasy was the cause of his release.

He quickly kicked Kikyo out of his house and cleaned up the evidence of what they'd just done. _~I bet it would've been much better with Kagome.~ _Sesshomaru sighed and laid on his bed, dreaming about her. Kikyo walked home in heaven. She and Sesshomaru hadjust had sex and she was happy, even though he had still kicked her out. Kagome, Sango, and the boys walked to the arcade down the street from Kagome's house.

"Sesshomaru's got the hots for you Kags!" Sango teased her best friend.

"No he doesn't! But I gotta go, me and Koga are taking a walk in the park. Be good please!" Kagome hugged Sango and grabbed Koga's hand and left the building.

"Where are they going?!" Inuyasha asked, his voice dripping with jealousy.

"For a walk through the park. Come on Miroku, I guess we'll go too," Sango rolled her eyes and let Miroku follow her out of the arcade. Inuyasha felt left out but he decided to tag along anyway, just to keep an eye on Kagome and Koga. When they got there though, Kagome and Koga were no where to be found. Inuyasha couldn't even pick up their scents. Sango snickered inside, knowing she'd played her role perfectly.

**~FLASHBACK(Sango and Kagome in the bathroom)~  
**"So, you still going on a little walk with Koga?" Sango asked, applying eyeshadow.

"Nah. We're going to the arcade. But I still want Inuyasha and Miroku to think we're at the park so they won't spy on us. We'll all wal to the arcade then me and Koga'll leave and I'll mask our scents so when you leave out, making sure Inuyasha follows, we can sneak back in and have fun!"

"Nice plan Kags!" The girls laughed and left the restroom.  
**~END FLASHBACK~**

Sango saw how hard Inuyasha was sniffing the air and burst out laughing.

"Um...are you okay Sango?" Miroku looked concerned.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

**~Kagome and Koga~**  
"I like your plan Kagome. This works better if we are alone," Koga said.

"Uh huh. I figured it would. But we just started school, why did you ask me out already?"

"I just feel a connection to you and I like it. I wanteed to act before any other guy could. I see the way they stare at you in the hall."

"Yeah but both you and Inuyasha were staring at me in Biology and at lunch."

"I know. I just could't help myself. Your eyes are so enticing. Really everything about you is Kagome."

"That's very sweet Koga."  
After what seemed like hours of conversation, Kagome got a text message from Sango saying that she couldn't hold them at the park any longer and that they were all coming back to the arcade. Kagome released the scent masking spell she had put on herself and Koga and replied ok. Not even a full minute later, they all came bursting through the door like they owned the place.

"Well, I've got to get going Kagome. Maybe I can call you sometime?" Koga asked.

"Sure. My number is 755-0432." Koga whipped out his phone and dialed her number while Inuyasha made a mental note of it. Koga flashed an award- winning smile that made Kagome smile back and left out of the door.

**Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

High School Drama

Chapter 4: Auditions

The next couple of days fly by at Shikon no Tama High. Then, on Friday, an announcement was made over the intercome.

**Loud Voice:** The Shikon no Tama High Drama Department is hosting our first play! It's called The Heart's Desire: A True Love Story. This play was written by two of your fellow schoolmates. Auditions will be held today and tomorrow. Let's have a good day shall we?

The voice stopped and everyone looked around.

"Hey Kags, didn't we write that play last year?" Sango whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Yeah. I gave it to the people in the drama department before school started because my mom had told them I worte it and they wanted to look at it. I never thought they woul dmake it into a play," Kagome whispered back.

"So you gonna try out?" Miroku asked, inturrupting Kagome and Sango's silent conversation.

"Huh? Oh the play....I don't know. What do you think Kagome?" Sango looked at Kagome.

"Don't you remember it Sang? The two leading ladies fall in love and they have to be kissed. I'm not too sure about kissing any of these guys. Especially him," She slapped Miroku as his hands danced across her thighs. Sango looked at Kagome with sad, puppy dog eyes and Kagome looked at her coldly. "Now Sango, you know that has never worked with me."

"It was worth a try. But come on! We wrote the play so we should at least star in it!" Sango begged.

"Wait! You two wrote it? What's it about?" Koga's eyes met Kagome's and she blushed.

"Two sisters have a hard life but they fall in love with the perfect guy. There are suitors and they try to get the girls they want but all attempts are in vain yada yada yada. The end is nothing but kiss scenes between the women....Not like that Miroku!" Koga liked the sound of kissing Kagome and Miroku liked the sound of kissing...well anyone...period. "Fine! We'll try out for it this afternoon," Kagome caved.

"YAY!!" Sango squealed and clapped her hands.

_~I'll try out for Kagome's leading man.~_ Inuyasha and Koga thought at the same time. Koga began to fantasize about Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome could smell his arousal. He blushed and ran to the bathroom.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and bagan laughing. Then it dawned on Inuyasha and he asked, "Wait, you could smell what I smelled?"

Kagome hesitated before answering. "Um..yeah."

"How?" Inuyasha was shocked.

"My miko powers trainer taught me how to highten my senses. My nose, eyes, and ears are as strong as that of a dog demon." Kagome looked down as she told him her secret.

Inuyasha was astounded at how powerful she was. He was truly starting to like her. Koga came back in the classroom, still blushing. "I had to....um....take care of something," Koga tried to explain.

"No need for your explanation wolf. Just don't touch me," Inuyasha stated.

"Naw see it wasn't even like that mutt!" Koga yelled.

"Well I'm just glad you're back Koga," Kagome flirted. Koga looked into her twinkling, chocolate eyes and became held in captivity by them. _~What I wouldn't give to make Kagome mine!~_ Koga sat quietly, dreaming of Kagome having his pups. Inuyasha looked from the lovely Kagome to the intoxicated Koga. He wanted so badly to tell Kagome he liked her, but something was stopping him. _~Wait just a little longer Inuyasha, then Kagome will be yours.~_ The final bell rang, dismissing them from classes.

"Are you sure you wanna try out for this Sango?" Kagome asked on the way to the drama room.

"Of course I do! And I hope we get the leads!"

"Me too Sang." They went to the drama room.

"Okay boys and girls, I'll give you a part from the actual play and you'll have 15 minutes to reherse, Jakotsu said with a lot of smacking his gum involved.

"FAG!" Inuyasha coughed, making everyone laugh.

"Now Inuyasha, you know that wasn't nice. How about you make it up to me by taking me out to dinner sometime?"

"Ah....NAH!! I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit."

"Oh well, your loss."

Inuyasha shivered at the thought of going out with Jakotsu while Jakotsu passed out the monolouges to everyone. When he got to Inuyasha, he winked and blew a kiss as he walked away, but not before whispering in his ear, "Look on the back."

Inuyasha reluctantly turned the paper over and read the note on the back that said:

_You need to stop playing hard to get. Call me sometime.  
_

Inuyasha didn't even so much as glance at the number scrawled at the bottom of the paper. He chose to forget what he'd just read and began studying his monologue. When every guy found out Kagome was trying out, they started reading intensley and concentrating so hard that they got headaches. They all wanted the lead role as her man. Kagome and Sango on the other hand, didn't look at the paper they were given. They looked around at the people who were nervously reading. When Sesshomaru walked through the door though, every girl except for Kagome and Sango went crazy.

"Hi Sesshomaru!" one screamed.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" another yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Why haven't you called me Sesshoamru?" still another cried.

"Looking sexy as always Sesshomaru!" another complimented.

Kikyo walked through the door and the reaction was the same, but no one said a positive word.

"Wassup wit us Kikyo?"

"When you gon let me hit Kikyo?"

"Nice body Kikyo, baby girl!!" was all that was heard. There were many more things heard, but I cannot repeat them for it is against my morals as a human being to repeat such vile things.

Kagome rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Oh Sesshy, I hope we get the leading roles!" Kikyo squealed like a little girl.

"Yeah. Whatever." _~I regret sleeping with her cuz now she thinks we're back together and her following me is so very annoying.~_ He spotted Kagome looking his way and almost smiled. _~She looks as great as ever! Damn! I wanna throw her on the ground and put it on her good!~_ Kagome was the only one who smelled Sesshomaru's arousal. She got up and walked to him after Kikyo went to talk to Jakotsu.

"Looks like the doggy needs some attention, if you know what I mean!" Kagome teased.

"You can tell?" he was surprised but hid it well.

"Yup. I can see, hear, and smell as well as you can 'Sesshy'!" she emphasized the nickname Kikyo had given him.

"Well if you know what I want, why are you playing these games?" he decided to test her. _~If she gives it up as easily as Kikyo then I was mistaken about her.~_

"Cause I ain't Kikyo. I control myself and I prefer to stay a virgin a while longer. Of course that's only if the Great Sesshomaru doesn't mind!"

"Whatever_." ~I'm glad she passed cause I'd hate to be wrong about stuff this serious. Kagome could be the perfect girl for This Sesshomaru.~ _Kagome went back to talk to Sango and Sesshomaru wastched her leave, still aroused. Kikyo bounced to Sesshomaru with their monologues in her hand.

"Here Sessy! Jakotsu says we only have 5 minutes to practice!"

Sesshomaru snatched the paper out of her hand and walked away mumbling, "Go away wench." He sat on the floor in front of Kagome and Sango an read over his lines once and was done.

"That's it? You've memorized your whole piece?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes I have. Do you wish to test me?"

"Sure. Who's your character you're trying out for?"

"Ganjou Musha."

"Oh." ~He would get the try out part of the person the character I want to be falls in love with.~ "Go ahead and say your lines."

"Hn. Migoto, your beauty is everlasting, so do not doubt yourself. You will always be mine, my koi. I love you with all of my heart and we will never be apart. Kiss me." His impeciable acting made Kagome really want to kiss him.

"WOW! That was great Sesshomaru!" Sango applauded.

"It was okay." Kagome rolled her eyes. ~That really was stupendous! I'm shocked!~The character list was posted immediatley after the auditions were over. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru all got the leading roles, the parts they wanted.

"Okay everyone! Time for try-outs!" Jakostu snapped his fingers to get everyone's attention.

**CHARACTER LIST  
**If you didn't get the part you wanted, we are so terribly sorry, but obviously you didn't do something right. Oh Well!

**MAIN CAHRACTERS**  
Kagome Higurashi- Migoto *beautiful* Himegimi *princess*- Ganjou's lady  
Sasshomaru Tashio- Ganjou *strong* Musha *warrior*- Migoto's knight  
Sango Taijiya- Shidousha *leader* Himegimi-Chickan's lady  
Miroku Sekebei- Chickan *pervert* Bousan *monk*-Shidousha's knight

**MINOR CHARACTERS**

Inuyasha Tashio- Hakuchi *idiot* Inu *dog*- Ganjou's suitor  
Koga Ookami- Urufu *wolf* Dansei *man*- Migoto's suitor

Kikyo Nisou- tree


	5. Chapter 5

High School Drama

Chapter 5: Is It Just Acting?

"No! No! No!" Sango yelled, "That's not how it's supposed to go! Kags, help me out here!"

"Miroku, if you touch Sango's butt one more time you're out! Inuyasha and Koga, what the hell are you two doing? And Sesshomaru.......keep on doing whatever you're doing." They had gone over Kagome's house to practice everyday after school for the last week. No one had seen Kagome's and Sesshomaru's kiss yet. Miroku and Sango got theirs over with on the first day and now it seems like Sango's less disgusted by it. All of Kagome's yelling was turning Sesshomaru on, but he didn't allow himself to get aroused for he didn't want Kagome to smell it. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Take it from the top people!" Kagome returned to her place beside Sesshomaru.

"Oh Ganjou, we can never be together my love. It wouldn't be right."

"But Migoto, you love me and I love you. That is the only thing that matters, so why shouldn't we be together?"

"We just can't. I promise you it's better this way."

Sango looks at them, amazed at their acting. _~Their great! Here comes the kiss scene.~_

"Maybe this will change your mind."

Kagome and Sesshomaru inch closer, giving up on avoiding the kiss. Sesshomaru's lips are only 3 centimeters from Kagome's and Inuyasha yells out, "OKAY! How about we take a break everyone?!"

"Yeah! That sounds like a good idea!" Koga agrees just as loudly. Sesshomaru and Kagome look at each other. Kagome could sense Sesshomaru's disappointment and she decided to do something about it. "Yeah, that is a good idea. I'll be right back. Sesshomaru, I need your help with something, come with me." They glide up the stairs in no time, before anyone objects. The two go in Kagome's room and close the door.

"Why are you disappointed?" Kagome looks at Sesshomaru.

"I..I just wanted to kiss you. That's all. But that dolt of a brother keeps getting in our...my way."

"I knew you liked me! And I like you too. But you just seem like the under the radar type person. I didn't think you were capable of having feelings for anyone. Especially a human."

"I do have a heart you know! But yeah, I do like you." Kagome gives Sesshomaru a quick peck on the lips and runs out of the room with him close behind her.

** *That Night***  
Kagome was at home and Sango was too. Kagome's phone started vibrating and she looked at it. She saw a messgae from Sango.  
**Sango:**so wat hapend btwen u and sess wen yall went up stairs?

**Kagome:** nun

**Sango:**yea rite! i cud c it n ur i's dat u wantd 2 kiss him.

**Kagome:**ur delusional! bt we did kiss and dat wuz all!

**Sango:**oooooooo! im tellin koga!

**Kagome:**koga has ben payn more attn 2 ayame than me so y shud i stay commited 2 him wen we're not n a relatinshp?

**Sango:**idk.

**Kagome:**how r u and roku?

**Sango:**there is no me and roku! its bad enuf dat i hav 2 kiss him! now ur putin us 2getha? i thot u were mi friend!

**Kagome:**wateva! iv sen tha way u luk him and its pure luuuuuv!

Kagome didn't get a reply after that. She decided to get in the shower then go to bed. But before she could do that, her phone vibrated again. She thought it was Sango, but to Kagome's surprise, it was an unfamiliar number.

**Unknown Number(UN):**hey kagome

**Kagome:**who is diz?

**UN:**sesshomaru.

**Kagome:**ooohhh! wassup sessy?

**Sesshomaru:**nun much. wassup wit u?

**Kagome:**nun. i wuz bout 2 get n tha showa.

**Sesshomaru:**well, i wuz wonderin if i cud com ove there.

**Kagome:** sure u can.

**Sesshomaru:** b there n 5 min

**Kagome:** k

Kagome sat on her bed looking confused. _~Why does Sesshomaru want to come over here?~_She spent the five minutes washing up, brushing her teeth, and doing her hair. As soon as she got finished, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Kagome yelled, running down the stairs. She opened the door and saw Sesshomaru leaning on the hood of his car.

"Did that make any type of sense?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Sesshomaru knew what she was talking about.

"You. Why did you have to ring the doorbell then run to your car and lean on the hood?"

"Do I look sexy?"

"I guess so."

"Then my mission is accomplished." They laughed and Kagome stepped outside, into the dark night. They sat in the grass, looking up at the night sky.

"So what was up with that kiss earlier?" Sesshomaru asked finally.

"Well, I wanted to and I knew you wanted to, so I acted on instinct."

"I like your instincts."

"Yeah, I figured you would."

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment then he said, "Can we go over the scene one more time?"

"If you want a kiss, just ask for one!"

"Fine! May I have a kiss?"

"My pleasure!" Sesshomaru got lost in Kagome's chocolate eyes and she got lost in his honey-gold ones. They once again inch closer, but this time their lips make contact. Their eyes close and Kagome wraps her arms around Sesshomaru's neck as he wraps his around her waist. Their postition was held for 30 seconds until Sesshomaru's phone started ringing. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss but his phone wouldn't stop ringing.

"AGH!" Sesshomaru growled. He pulled his phone out and Kagome giggled. "What do you want Inuyasha?!?!" Sesshomaru barked into the reciver.

Kagome could only hear half of the conversation but from what Sesshomaru was saying,she could peice it together. Inuyasha wanted to know if Sesshomaru could give them a ride to the movies.

_~Omigosh! I forgot about our movie date tonight!~_Kagome looked at Sesshomaru after he'd hung up. "I'm sorry! I forgot that we were supposed to be going to the movies tonight! I need to go take a shower and change clothes. Do you mind waiting or do you need to be some where?"

"No, I can wait. But under one condition."

"What's that?"

"I can go to the movies too."

"Sure!" They went inside of the house. Kagome introduced Sesshomaru to her parents and Sota. Sesshomaru followed Kagome up the stairs.

"Feel free to watch TV or something, Sess." Kagome gathered up her clothes and went into the bathroom. Soon Sesshomaru heard water running. He looked around her room(which for the record, WASN'T clean as a whistle! it was somewhat neat, but not all sparkly!) He saw a notebook on her dresser and decided to go look in it. On the cover, Kagome had written:

_POEMS!_

Sesshomaru flipped through the pages, admiring her work, but one title caught his eye. The poem was titled: Could He Be?

Could he be

The one that I've been **S**earching for?

Could he be

The one that I've long**E**d for?

Could he be

The one that'**S** all mine?

Could he be

The one who will alway**S** be there?

Could he be

The one I'll be wit**H** forever?

Could he be

The one who's l**O**ve is true?

Could he be

The one that I've drea**M**ed of?

Could he be

The one I'll love no m**A**tter what?

Could he be

The one I've been yea**R**ning for?

Could he be

The one that's tr**U**ly right for me?

-Kags, 14

Sesshomaru put together the letters in bold and saw that it spelled out his name. Kagome came out of the bathroom with steam surrounding her. Sesshomaru quickly put the book back on the dresser and looked at Kagome. She was wearing a green tube top with black stripes going across it, a jean mini-skirt, green flip-flops, and her green headband had a green flower on it. Sesshomaru just stood there silently.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah yeah, I'm fine."

"Good come on. By the way, could we pick up Sango and the others please?"

"Why should I?" Sesshomaru wanted to hear Kagome beg him for favors.

"Because you're the only one with a car and if you don't I can have your part in the play changed so fast it'll make your head spin. And you wouldn't want me to tell the world your dirty little secret, would you? That's right, Kikyo told me, she has a big mouth!!"

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome with uncertainty leaking from his stare. "You wouldn't dare."

"Now daring me is a totally different story. I complete _**all** _of my dares."

_~This girl isn't bluffing, if she was I would be able to smell it. I like the way she negotiates!~_ "Fine," he growled.

"I thought you'd see it my way!" Kagome grabbed her phone off the bed and called Sango. "Are you ready chick?"

"Yeah. How are we getting there?"

"We're on our way!"

"Wait! Who is w-" Sango loked at her phone and it said _DISCONNECTED _~I'm gonna get that girl one day~ Sango ran downstairs when she heard the doorbell. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"C'mon!" Kagome dragged Sango out of the house but struggled when Sango saw Sesshomaru's car parked in front.

"He....how...you!!" Sango stammered.

"That wasn't even a complete sentence!!" Kagome laughed. They got in the car and made their rounds, picking up Miroku last. Kagome ans Sango got out of the car and knocked on the door. His mother answered it and said to them, "I'm sorry. Miroku's grounded and he can't go out with you tonight. Goodbye."

Before she closed the door, Kagome said, "Oh but we weren't coming here to pick him up, we came to rehearse our play. Opening night is tomorrow." Kagome gave a broad smile and the woman believed her.

"Oh, well, that's okay then. Come on in and welcome to our humble abode." Mrs. Sekebei believed her and welcomed the two young ladies into her home. Then she whispered, "What about the ones in the car?"

"They'll be coming right about now." Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Koga got out of the car and walked into the house. "Pervert, you're friends are here!!" the old woman yelled up the stairs. Miroku came bounding down with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Mom, I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that," Miroku whispered.

"And I would appreciate it if you didn't hide dirty magazines under your bed like you no good lazy father!" She left the room and slammed her bedroom door.

"Miroku, what did you do?" Kagome asked.

"She found my stash." Miroku looked at the floor.

"Your what?"

"His mom found his stash of dirty mags Kagome," Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh," Kagome and Sango said together.

"Miroku you are a true perv," Kagome shook her head.

"That's so wrong," Sango shook hers as well.

"Okay, let's forget Miroku's little deed. Opening night is tomorrow and we've gotta get this thing perfect!" Kagome clapped her hands then yelled, "PLACES EVERYONE!!" They scrambled to their starting spots and their rehersal began.

Everyone was anxious for Kagome and Sesshomaru's kiss scene except for the two. After their lines were said, they leaned in and their lips made contact. They held it for 45 seconds until Inuyahsa coughed. Everyone continued the play as though nothing had happened. They ran through it and each time, the kiss between the two couples grew longer and longer. The longest kiss was a minute and 45 seconds by Sango and Miroku.

**~MIDNIGHT~  
**"Okay guys _*yawn*_ I''m tired. If we don't get any sleep we won't do good tomorrow," Sango sleepily said.

"Yeah, Sango's right guys. Let's move out," Kagome groggily replied.

"Just don't forget, I'm having a pool party next week. Everyone has to come!" Miroku was excited.

"I thought you were grounded," Kagome said.

"I am, but it's an annual pool party so it can never be cancelled. That was my agreement with my mom," he told her happily.

"Yeah, okay whatever," Kagome and Sango said in unison. They all got on the car(except Miroku) and left the house. Koga was the first to be dropped off. When they got to Sango's house, there was a note on the door saying:

_Dear Sango,  
We have gone to visit your father's mother and we will be back in a week. Tell Kags that her family went too so you two stay together! Lots of love to the both of you!  
Love, _

Your Mom

Sango looked at Kagome desperately. "I don't want us to stay at the house alone Kagsy!" Sango whined.

"Me neither. Hey Sessy, can me and Sang stay with you guys for a week?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, I guess. Our father can't find out though so you'll have to mask your scents and be silent when he's in the house."

"Deal!" Sango and Kagome chimed in unison. They unlocked Sango's house door, ran inside and grabbed their necessities(i.e clothes, hair products, ect.), and ran back outside, into Sesshomaru's car. He drove to his house and saw that his father's car was gone. Inuyaasha was in the back seat with Sango, asleep and drooling in her skirt. She tapped his head and he woke up.

"Hey Yash, me and Sango are staying with you for a week okay?" Kagome chirped.

"Really? Okay!!" Inuyasha was excited. A little too excited. Kagome and Sesshomaru smelled his arousal. They all entered the Tashio residence and Sesshomaru said that Sango could sleep in Inuyaha's bed and Kagome could sleep in his. They teens got ready for bed and into them they went. When Sesshomaru crawled into his bed behind Kagome, she stopped him. "Whoa there buddy boy! What are you doing?!" _~WOW! His body is very very __nice!~_ Sesshomaru smelled Kagome's slight arousal.

"I'm getting into bed," he smoothly said.

"Yeah, but you said I could sleepin your bed. You said nothing about sleeping in it with _you _."

"It's not like you don't want to Kagome. Come on, you're tired and I'm tired. Let's just go to sleep."

"Sesshomaru, if you try anything, you'll be purified faster than you can think."

"Yeah okay." He kissed her on the lips and she fell asleep against his bare chest.


	6. Chapter 6

High School Drama

Chapter 6: Pool Party!!!

Kagome wakes up one morning with a migraine. She shuts her eyes tight as the sunlight spills into her room. _~I haven't gotten any sleep in the past week! Seshomaru was always messing with me when I was trying to go to sleep. And Sango was scared to sleep in Inuyasha's bed after she saw a spider in his room so she slept on Sesshomaru's floor. Then all of the plays we had to do! OMG that was one action packed week! I'm just glad it's over!~_The play had been such a huge success, they had to do it 15 times. It was so stressful for the cast to do their work in classes and function on less than 4 hours of sleep. Plus Kagome and Sango had cheerleading practice everyday right before the play rehersal. Sesshomaru and Kagome hadn't had their after school battle in forever. Kagome rolled over and looked at the clock. It read _10:45 _. She decided to get out of bed and take something for her pounding head. (hey that rhymed!) Kagome reluctant and painfully went down the stairs. She was thankful that Sota was gone for the rest of the week. Kagome went to the cabinet and saw a note that read:

_Dear Kags and Sota,  
Your father and I have gone on a two week vacation. Try not to kill each other and take care of yourselves. We will return as soon as you call and say anything is wrong, or don't call at all. We know we're staying gone a lot, but we promise to take a family vacation sometime soon!! Love you guys!  
Mom and Dad _

Kagome grabbed some ibuprofen and made herself a glass of water and went upstairs after taking the medicine. She had turned her phone off so there would be no interruptions while she slept. She decided to turn it back on and look at her missed calls and text messages. Sango had called twice and sent 10 messages, all of them saying the same thing: _Don't forget Miroku's party tonight!_

Kagome's head felt slightly lighter so she figured she would take a shower and get dressed. Kagome started the water and waited until it was the perfect temperature to get in. She stepped into the steaming stream of water and pressed her body against the cool shower wall. Kagome cleaned herself though she didn't feel like it. She got out and got dressed then made her way to Sango's house. Her headache had died down tremendously so it wasn't as great a task to walk and hold her head up at the same time. Kagome looked at her phone and saw that it was already 12:45. Miroku's party started at 2 and didn't end until everyone went home.

She figured that wouldn't be until 2 the next morning. Sango opened the door before Kagome got to her house and stepped outside. Miroku was walking up to Sango's driveway but neither of them saw Kagome. She decided to hide behind a tree. Sango and Miroku kissed and Miroku rubbed Sango's butt, but she didn't slap him. _~I knew Sango liked him, and that perverted stuff he does. But why does she have to be so secretive about it? Maybe she was gonna tell me today at the pool party!~_ Kagome thought. She waited about ten minutes after Miroku left to go to Sango's door. When Sango opened it, she looked frantic.

Her face was super red but her hair was redder! "Sango what did you do?!?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I was trying to dye my hair and it came out like _this _!!!" Sango pointed to her hair and cried. Kagome drug her into the house and up the stairs. Sango's crying was getting on Kagome's nerves so she slapped her. "Get a hold of yourself Sango! Now show me the dye." Sango pointed to the box sitting on her dresser. Kagome got it and began to read.

"Sango, come here sweetie." Kagome said in a very calm voice. Sango approached Kagome with great caution.

"Y-yes?"  
"This box says use if you want a hot pink look!! Did you want your hair to be hot pink?!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm sorry! You know I don't read boxes! I never have and I probably never will."

"You'd better start if you wanna prevent stuff like this from happening. Now come on! Luckily this is just a rinse."

"I-I-I blow dried it after I put it in my hair." Sango looked bashful.

"You what?! Now that stuff won't come out for another week Sango!! What are you gonna do?!"

"Don't you mean what are _we _gonna do?"

"Heh heh! No, I meant what I said and what I said was _you _." Kagome smiled and started walking downstairs. _~I can't believe I'm acting so childish towards my best friend all because she wouldn't tell me something about a stupid boy.~_ Kagome walked back upstairs to find Sango curled up in a ball on her floor crying. "Get up Sang." Kagome told her.

"Why? So you can refuse to help me?"

"Well never mind then. I was about to help you!" Kagome pretended to walk out, knowing that Sango would call for her to stay. _~5..4..3..2..~  
_  
"Wait Kags! Help me out here! My parents should be home any minute and if they find me like this I'll be dead for sure!" Kagome walked back into the room and helped her frined off the floor. They went into the bathroom and Kagome started washing Sango's hair. After about 30 minutes of scrubbing, the pink was all out of Sango's hair and it was back to her normal color.

"Now can we leave and go buy our swimsuits please?" Kagome rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. They left the house and walked to the mall. "You know what Kags?"

"What?"

"We'll never be fat. The mall is a god mile and a half from our houses and we walk almost everywhere else we go."

"Yeah, that's true. Do you like this one? The color will work for you." Kagome held up a hot pink two piece in front of Sango.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Sango smiled and snatched the swimsuit out of her best friend's hand. "How does it look?" Sango stepped out of the dressing room in the swimsuit and it looked perfect on her.

"Great! Now let's find me one." Kagome stood up and went to the same rack she had found Sango's suit on. There were so many to choose from, but hse decided on a green two peice like Sango's pink one. They both had the same design, a butterfly, on the front on the right breast, and another butterfly on the seat of the bottoms. They made their purchases and left. The two made it back to Sango's house faster than they made it to the mall. They changed into their swimsuits and wrapped themselves in matching towels. And then off they went to Miroku's house. On the way there, they saw Koga and Ayame in their swimsuits holding hands. Koga was wearing brown swim trunks and Ayame was wearing an orange one piece. As soon as Koga saw Kagome, he threw Ayame's hand down and stared.

"Hey Koga! Hi Ayame!"

"Hey Kagome! How have you been?" Kagome and Ayame huged. "You too Sango!" She hugged Sango.

"We've been okay. Just really tired from the play and stuff," Sango answered.

"Yeah. I heard that you aren't even through with it."

"What?!" Kagome and Sango said together.

"Just kidding guys! Wow!" They all laughed while Koga stood and stared.

"So, are you two going out now?" Kagome asked.

"No!" Koga said while Ayame stated the exact opposite at the same time.

Ayame looked at Koga and gave a weak smile. "Yes we do Kogsy! You asked me last night, remember?"

"Kogsy? Okay, that answers the question, you really do go together!" Sango said and she and Kagome laughed.

"Now no one can call me Kagsy anymore! EW!" Kagome said and Ayame laughed.

"Sorry about that!" Ayame said in between laughing.

"We do not go together! I don't know what you're talking about!" Koga yelled. The laughter stopped and everyone stared at Koga.

"W-what are you talking about?" Tears began to form in Ayame's eyes. She was Kagome and Sango's closest friend and had asked Kagome if she minded her going out with him. Of course Kagome said she didn't because that was her friend.

"Koga, did you ask Ayame to go out with you?" Kagome asked, testing the trembling wolf.

"Well, no." Koga lied through his teeth and Kagome could tell.

"Yes you did. Your voice is unsteady. C'mon Ayame. You don't need him anyway. Not if he's gonna treat you like this." Kagome and Sango walked on either side of Ayame and left Koga standing in the middle of the street. They made it to Miroku's house at about 2:30 and some of the guests were already there. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru spotted Kagome at the same time and walked over to her. Sango saw Miroku and slipped away, Miroku following her.

"Hey guys!" Kagome greeted the brothers, hugging Sesshomaru first, then Inuyasha. "Have you noticed something between Sango and Miroku?"

"Yeah, I've noticed it. They always go off together and stuff," Sesshomaru agreed.

"Huh? I haven't seen anything!" Inuyasha shook his head.

"You're just a stupid mutt!" Koga came over and put his arm around Kagome.

"After what you just did to Ayame, you're lucky I haven't purified you yet. I'm going to look for Sango," Kagome rolled her eyes at Koga and walked off, Sesshomaru followed her. They went outside to look for Sango and found her on the stage standing beside Miroku. He yelled out, "Let the party begin!" and everyone ran to the pool. Most of the girls sat in the grass in lawn chairs though. After about 25 minutes, things had gotten a little too quiet.

When someone yelled, "Get Kagome!!" Kagome took off her shades and saw a group of boys , including Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Miroku, running towards her. They grabbed her out of the lawn chair, all the while she was laughing and squealing. She could've easily fought them off, but then, where's the fun in that? They threw her into the deep end of the pool and watched her swim gracefully out. The boys moved on to Sango and did the same thing. By the time it was Kikyo's turn, every girl had been thrown in the pool. She was just sitting down in the same chair Kagome had been sitting in, expecting anything, when the boys attacked her.

"Grab her arms and legs!" they heard one boy say. Kikyo threw her limbs around like a wild woman and she screamed bloody murder. The chair collapsed and so did the oys on top of Kikyo. Her face was red and tears were streaming down it. Kagome and Sango looked at each other.

"I forgot she was terrified of deep water!" they said at the same time, louder than they'd planed. All of the guys heard them and got off of Kikyo. Once they had gotten interested in something else, Kikyo got off the ground and went over to Sesshomaru.

"I'm ready to go," she cried to him.

"Yeah? Well I'm not, so suck it up."

"But Sessy," she whined.

"Shutup! You've already embarrassed This Sesshomru enough with your childish display!" Sesshomaru began to walk off but Kikyo grabbed his arm.

"Please! I really want to leave." Kikyo was getting on Sesshomaru's nerves and he was about to slap her, but he caught a whiff of Kagome's intoxicating aroma and went to her. Kikyo watched as he walked to her younger cousin and got infuritated. "Sesshomaru! How dare you leave me for this freshman! She is nothing and you pick her over me!" Kikyo yelled, causing a scene.

"Excuse me Skank of the Year?! I'm nothing? Well at least I haven't had to repeat any grades! Plus Sesshomaru wants me because I'm not _you _! That's right, I said it! He doesn't want a childish girl who'll sleep with anyone just to have her way! Be gone trick!" Kagome yelled right back.

"Sesshomaru, how could you let this thing talk to me that way?! I demand you dispose of her at once!!" Kikyo folded her arms across her chest.

"You will NOT speak of Kagome in such a manner! It is you who will be disposed of if anything! And you don't order me around like you're so high and mighty!" Sesshomaru hollered at her.

"Agh! How could you say that to me Sessy? After all we've been through together! Well see if she can handle this!" Kikyo sent a spiritual blast at Kagome that Kagome learned how to do when she was three. A barrier wasn't needed to protect herself. All she did was slap it to the ground with her bare hand and stare at Kikyo.

"Now, do you really want to do this? I train everyday after school and you have the audacity to come to me with this bull? That energy was so weak I couldn't even feel it!" Kagome looked like she was ready for a real battle, but she knew the only way she was gonna get that was if she fought Sesshomaru. Kikyo turned and walked away with no other words. Cheers came from the guests as she left through the gates. Again, Kagome was dunked in the pool and she laughed as though nothing had happened. The sky was growing dark and the underwater lights turned on in the pool. Kagome and Sesshomaru swam over to the deep end, under the diving board where no one could see them. Kagome looked at the stars while Sesshomaru looked at her.

"They're so beautiful tonight." Kagome sighed.

"_You're _beautiful Kagome. Listen, I'm sorry for the stuff that Kikyo said. We were together almost an entie school year, and...well...she got attached."

"Don't worry about it. And as far as the attached part, I can't say I blame her for it, Sess."

"Huh?"

"Well, you're a likable guy is all I'm saying."

"Uh huh. And you like me?"

Kagome blushed, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"You _guess _? But if you only _guess _, I can't give you what I was planning on giving you."

"I'm not that kind of girl Sesshomaru."

"I know you're not. Follow me." They got out of the pool and Sesshomaru led Kagome to his car. Out of the glove compartment, he pulled out a necklace with heart charms on it. In each heart was a little green rhinestone.

"Since green is your favorite color," Sesshomaru smiled.

"I never told you that. You really do pay attention to me, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do Kagome."

"Sesshomaru, it's beautiful, but I can't accept this."

"Why not?" Sesshomaru looked hurt and disappointed.

"We've only known each other for a month. It just wouldn't feel right."

"Yes, but in that month, I"ve come to like you like no other. I've never felt like this for anyone, especially a human."

"Sesshomaru...."

"You like me, right?"

"Yes, a lot."

"And I like you....a lot lot. So take this as a token of my affection for you." Sesshomaru stepped behind Kagome and placed the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you." She placed her hand on his chest and kissed him passionately. "I really do like you. Really."


	7. Chapter 7

High School Drama

Chapter 7: New Student

Monday at school, the only thing people were talking about was how good Kagome looked in her swimsuit and of course how Kikyo made a complete fool of herself. The weekdays had arrived sooner than our group had hoped. Koga tried not to look at Ayame, though it wasn't too hard since his attention was on Kagome. In Algebra II, their 7th period class, the last one of the day, two unexpected visitors showed up. It was the beginning of class, and some students were frantically coping their friend's homework, while others were conversating.

"Kags, wouldn't it be funny if we took a class with Sesshomaru? I mean this class is already diverse, as far as grades, and if Sesshomaru was in Algebra I last year, he could be taking Algebra II this year," Sango said to Kagome while Miroku was coping her homework.

"Sango, the only reason we took Algebra I last year was cause they put us in the class. I think it was an experiment to see who could pass. I'm surprised those three did," Kagome looked over at the boys who were watching Inuyasha balance a pencil on the bridge of his nose. Kagome flicked it off and she and Sango laughed. Then, there was a knock on the door. The teacher went to open it, and in walked, none other than..........Sesshomaru Tashio!

"Irony is a motha! Isn't it Kags?!" Sango exclaimed to her best friend while all the other girls drooled over Sesshomaru. He strolled down the isle next to Kagome and pushed Inuyasha out of his desk so he could sit beside her.

As soon as the teacher turned around and began writing on the board, Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru, "Why are you in here?"

"I got kicked out of my other Algebra class because I had too many tardies. It wasn't my fault that my locker is all the way on the other side of the building."

"Sess, sweetie, your locker was right _beside _the class. _My _locker is on the other side of the building!"

"Oh, yeah. Oh well. If it got me in a class with you, I'm happy." Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome and she blushed.

Inuyasha looked at them disgustedly from the desk he was now occuping behind Koga. _~I can't believe Kagome likes him!! I want Kagome! This is so unfair, he's just gonna use her like he does every other girl!!~_ Inuyasha rolled his eyes and put his head on his new desk. About five minutes later, another knock was heard and the teacher once again opened the door.

Only this time, an unknown student walked in. He was tall, had crimson red eyes, somewhat as enticing as Kagome's, but the presense he carried was strange. Kagome sensed an evil aura surrounding this strange character.

"This is our new student, Naraku Yokoshima. He just arrived here and I would like you to welcome. Here, you can take Sango's seat, next to lady Kagome."

Naraku looked at Kagome while Sango protested. The look in his eyes was nothing more than lust. Kikyo bursted through the door and yelled, "We need Kagome and Sango early for....." Kikyo spotted Naraku and fell in love.

Naraku looked from Kagome to Kikyo and smiled. _~The Kagome girl, I want as mine. The other one that looks somewhat like her, I think I can use to get Kagome.~_ Naraku sat down and had already begun plotting.

"What were you saying Ms. Nisou?" the teacher asked Kikyo, who was just staring at Naraku.

"Oh....we....need Kagome and Sango for an early practice," she finally finished and walked over to Sesshomaru, "Make sure you watch the top of the pyramid tomorrow. The perfect girl for you is gonna be up there!" she whispered in his ear. Sesshomaru fanned her away like the annoying insect she was.

"Okay, Kagome and Sango, you're dismissed."

The girls gathered their things and Sango left out.

"Come to the gym after school, okay?" Kagome said, mainly to Sesshomaru, but to her other frineds as well. Sesshomaru nodded and winked at Kagome. She smiled and walked away after pecking him on the lips. Naraku watched her as she left, getting aroused and Sesshomaru smelled it. _~Calm down Sesshomaru. Kagome is yours and no guy can take her from you. She is the perfect girl and she will become your wife and mate in the future.~_ Sesshomaru slid back in his seat after reassuring himself that Kagome was his and only his. He was beginning to really fall for the human girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Okay, is everyone ready for the pep really tomorrow?!" Kagome asked the anxious faces in front of her. Not too many answered because they were going to have to the scariest stunt they'd ever done.

"Now, I know the pyramid is hard, but I also know that we can do it!" Sango cheered the team on. After they'd left Algebra class, Kikyo had disappeared.

"Who here thinks Kagome should be the point instead of Kikyo?" Ayame asked and all of the girls, even Sango, raised their hands. Kagome gave Sango a look that said, "_ How could you do this to me?"  
_  
"What? You are the one who likes taking chances so you do it!" Sango said.

The bell rang, dismissing school but not cheer practice. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga all came to the gym like Kagome had asked. But so did Naraku. He watched intently as the girls practiced, his eyes never leaving Kagome's body for a second. Kagome could feel him staring at her, but she ignored him and kept cheering. Finally, practice was over, but she had to go fight Sesshomaru. _~I really don't feel like it today. I wonder if he'll let me off the hook.~_ Kagome went to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sessy, do we have to fight today?" she poked her bottom lip out.

"Yes, unless you're scared," Sesshomaru leaned in to Kagome.

"No, I'm not scared, I just don't feel like it. Please, can we out it off?" she poked her bottom lip put again.

"Only if you give me something," Sesshomaru smiled and Kagome knew what he was talking about. She kissed his lips and he dipped her backwards, causing her to laugh.

"That was unexpected!" she laughed.

"I know. I like to keep you on your toes." Sesshomaru brushed his finger against Kagome's neck and her knees buckled.

"Huh?" He brushed his finger on the same spot and Kagome smiled and moved his hand.

"No no Sess. Bad hand!" Kagome tapped his hand and giggled.

"Oh, that's your hotspot?" Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her neck. Kagome's head rolled backwards and she was weak for a second.

"I bet I can tell you where yours is," Kagome said.

"No you can't."

Kagome grabbed his ears and massaged them. Sesshomaru's eyes closed and he smiled.

"HA! Told you I could find it!" Kagome left his ears alone and they walked to their friends. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Don't you and Lord Fluff have to fight today?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. _Sessy _and I postponed our fight for today," Kagome corrected Inuyasha.

"_ Sessy _? Since when do you call him that?!"

"I've been calling him that for the longest! And Sango has been too! Hey, where is Sango?.....And Miroku?!" They all looked around.

"They went that-a-way," Naraku joined in and pointed to the gym door. "Hey, your name's Kagome, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. You're hot! Hows about you and me...you know...."

"Uh..hows about we not!" Kagome gave him a cold stare and walked off in the direction that he pointed, with Sesshomaru and the others following. They found Miroku and Sango up against the lockers kissing.

"AHEM!" Kagome cleared her throat, startiling the couple. Sango stood up straight and wiped her bottom lip and Miroku watched her do it.

"H-hey guys!" Sango tripped over her words.

"'Hey guys' nothing! Aren't you forgetting ot tell me something Sango?" Kagome put her hands on her hips and stared at Sango.

"No. Why would you say that?"

"Don't play dumb! You know what, forget it! If you and Miroku wanna sneak around, that's your business."

"You're one to talk Kagome! You haven't told me a single thing about you and Sesshomaru!"

"Yes I have! I texted you last night!"

"That's true Sango," Miroku sheepishly said.

**~Flashback~ **  
Kagome jumped on her bed after Sesshomaru dropped her off at home after Miroku's party. Sango didn't leave with her, but Kagome was on cloud nine, so she didn't fret. Kagome grabbed her phone and tested away furiously.

_Kagome to Sango: Gurl, u'l neva guez wat hapened! Sess gave me a necklace and kissed me! He sed he realy likes me! Im so hapy!!!  
_  
Kagome waited around for a reply, but she didn't get one. She finally forgot about texting Sango and went to sleep. At Miroku's house, Sango had left her phone and Miroku saw there was a text message from Kagome. He read it and accidentaly deleted it as well.  
**~End Flashback~ **

"Oh, sorry," Sango looked at the ground.

"I figured you would be. You know what, just forget it," Kagome starts to walk off.

"So that's just it? We gone stop being friends over some stupid stuff?"

"Who said we weren't friends? I'm just rethinking the person that I've known for my whole life because I thought she would tell me everything. No matter what I would think because I know that's why you didn't tell. me."

"Kags, please forget about this! I'm still your best friend! I'm still the girl you've known forever!" Sango's voice was like five octives higher than it normally was, and it was hurting Kagome's ears, as well as Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha's, and Koga's.

"Alright! Alright! As long as you keep your voice in it's normal tone! Please!" Kagome and the others with the 'bleeding' eardrums covered their ears and shook their heads. Sango smiled and linked arms with Kagome. They continued to walk until they got to Kagome's locker. When she opened it, a small note fell out that said:

_Roses are red, voilets are blue. I like you, and I hope you like me too. Your Secret Admierer(heart)  
_  
Kagome sniffed the note and knew it was from Naraku.

"That dude isn't even a freshman and he writes crap like this? That's pathetic and childish!" Kagome threw it in the trash can and walked out of the school with her friends. Sango had decided to spend the night with Kagome, so as soon as they were dropped off, they ran up the stairs and closed Kagome's bedroom door. "How long?" Kagome asked.

"How long what?" Sango put on the best innocent look possible.

"Must we go again to you acting stupid? How long have you and Miroku been going out?"

"For about a week. It's nothing really big or anything. We were at lunch one day and while you were talking to Sesshomaru, he asked me. But no one else heard it. Probably because all of the boys except Miroku were focused on you." Sango nudged Kagome's arm. Though it was meant to be playful, Kagome detected a hint of jealousy in Sango's voice.

"Whatever. But come on, time for bed! We need to be ready for tomorrow since it's an all day pep rally."

"No arguing there."

The girls hopped into bed and Sango immediately fell asleep. Kagome laid on her back and stared into the darkness of her room. _~I really like Sesshomaru. He might really be the one for me. I sure do hope so.~_ Kagome rolled over and went to sleep.

Sesshomaru lay in his bed, on his back with his hand behind his head. _~Kagome's really growing on me. My feelings for her are none I've ever felt before. I must make her my wife and mate when she is ready. For her, I will wait an eternity and more.~ _Sesshomaru smiled and rolled over and went to sleep.

**~The next morning.~ **  
Kagome and Sango rushed down the stairs, they were running a tad bit late. The girls sprinted all the way to school and were breathing heavily by the time they made it. Kagome and Sango quickly changed into their cheer uniforms and ran to first period right before the bell rang. When they walked in, a lot of whistles came from the boys and evil glares from the girls. They sat down, but only for a minute because an announcement was made to release all cheerleaders. About five minutes later, another announcement was made saying release all students. Sesshomaru, Inuyahsa, Miroku, and Koga sat where they could see perfectly. Naraku sat a few rows below them. He could see, just not as perfectly. When the cheerleaders came out onto the floor, a lot of 'Shh!'s were heard.

"Okay Shikon no Tama High School! How are we doing this morning?" Kagome yelled loud enough for the whole gym to hear. NO tmuch was heard from the students, so she said, "Well girls, they don't want us to perform. Oh well, c'mon, we're not wanted here."

A loud roar of voices came from the crowd and the girls smiled.

"That's what I thought!" Sango yelled.

"Okay! 5....6...5,6,7,8," Kagome counted off their starting beat. They'd learned part of Kagome and Sango's try-out routine, but not all of it. Their formation was good and the crowd kept their eyes glued. Kikyo had no idea that she was about to be on the bottom of the pyramid. When the girls began forming the pyramid and they pushed Kikyo away from climbing, she was forced to get on all fours while Kagome elevated up the girls.

Once Kagome was all the way up, she put her arms in a high V and cheers came from the crowd. Sesshomaru looked at the top and saw Kagome. _~Well, Kikyo was right about this. The most beautiful girl is up there. And she is the perfect one for me!~_ Sesshomaru smiled at the irony of the situation. He knew Kikyo was planning on being at the top of that pyramid, but the other girls had obviously thought otherwise. Kikyo was getting madder by the second and when the students started chanting, 'Kah-go-me! Kah-go-me!' she got furious. Kikyo stood up, causing the entire pyramid to crumble. Luckily, Kagome was prepared for something spiteful like this from Kikyo, so when she felt the girls under her falling, she did a front flip and landed on the ground in a left split. The corwd cheered loudly as Kagome stood up. She quickly glanced at Kikyo, who was heading out of the back door, and rolled her eyes. The cheerleaders out on a 7 hour show with small breaks in between, but they were taken without Kagome. The hip-hop dance team performed when the cheerleaders didn't and Kagome performed with them. _~Why did I agree to this?~_ Kagome out on a fake smile and concentrated to the dance she was doing.

**~Flashback~ **  
Kagome was leaving cheer practice, Sango had gone ahead to meet Miroku(but Kagome didn't know).

"Hey, Kags, could you do me a favor?" Ayame ased Kagome in the hall.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Will you join the hip-hop dance team? We need a really good person to make up our dances."

"Fine, but I'm not coming to every practice. I'll show you the dance during study hall and your girls better be there. I will perform with you when necessary to make the count even, but other than that, no deal."

"Okay! Deal!" Ayame squeaked and ran back to the girls behind her, waiting for her answer. When she told them, their reaction was the same as Ayame's had been.

Kagome walked off and rolled her eyes. _~What am I getting myself into?~_  
**~End Flashback~**

Kagome had about a five minute break between dance performances, and she was getting tried, but she didn't show it at all. After about 35 more routines, the day was finally over and Kagome couldn't be happier. She was exausted and sore all over. She made her way to Sesshomaru as quickly as possible and pretty much collapsed in front of him.

"Kagome, you over exerted yourself," Sesshomaru said.

"I know," Kagome responded weakily, "Carry me, please."

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and put her on his back. The group walked out of the school and Sesshomaru drove Kagome home. Sango decided to stay there until Kagome woke up. Sesshomaru carried her up the stairs and laid her in the bed. Before walking out, he said, "Daisuki da yo, Kagome," and kissed her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

High School Drama

Chapter 8: Unforgettable Visit

"Hey Kags!" Sango greeted Kagome as she entered the front door of Kagome's house. The grin on Sango's face told Kagome that she'd done something and wasn't telling.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" Kagome gave Sango a look and she spilled all, "I put your name in the ballot box for student council president!"|

"WHAT?! NO FRESHMAN HAS EVER WON THAT!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!"

Sango looked at Kagome and explained her reasoning behind it, "I think you can win is all."

"Ugh!" Kagome walked out of the room with Sango close behind her. They waited for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to pick them up in the driveway.

When they got in the car, Sango asked, "Who in here thinks Kagome can win student council president?"

"Me!" Inuyasha said.

"I do!" Miroku agreed.

"Yeah, she can win it, why?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Because _Sango _here put my name in the ballot box! Now that means I have to campaign and put up posters and stuff. I don't feel like doing all of that. Plus Sesshomaru and I haven't fought in a long time."

"We can put that aside for now kanojo." Sesshomaru smiled and stroked Kagome's chin. She blushed and ducked her head. They rode to school discussing Kagome's campaign methods and the issues of the school.

"The girls bathrooms are horrible Kags! Talk about that," Sango suggested. Kagome wasn't sure if she was even going to go through with the whole process. I mean, doesn't a person have to _want _to run in order to go through with it full-hearted? They finally arrived at school and they visited their lockers before going to class.

Since Sesshomaru was in the 10th grade, he had his classes on a seperate hall from the rest of his friends. He gave Kagome a kiss before he left to go to his class. A voice over the intercom said for all students to report to the cafeteria so they could be shown their prestidental candidates. Kagome glared at Sango the whole time they were walking. When they got there, Sango pushed Kagome on the stage and sat down in between Ayame and Miroku.

Kagome and Kikyo stood side by side staring at each other. "What are you doing here? I was supposed to win this thing by default, just so I could be in charge of stuff," Kikyo spat.

"Whatever. I don't care if you win, you won't be in charge of me regardless," Kagome rolled her eyes and scanned the crowd for Sesshomaru. They made eye contact and smiled at each other. Kikyo pushed Kagome aside and waved at Sesshomaru, who, in turn, looked away. Kagome pushed Kikyo and she fell off of the stage on her butt. The entire cafeteria roared with laughter while Kikyo struggled to get up. The bad part about it was, the pipe that ran under the stage had busted and Kikyo fell in slime and water. She had been wearing an icy white outfit that made her look like a hooker. When she finally managed to stand up, the seat of her short skirt was tainted with greenish brown goo. She wiped her bottom off and got a helping of it on her hand.

Kikyo whined, "Kagome, you did that on purpose! You just wanna win so badly that you'll do anything!!" Kikyo knew she was loud, she was trying to cause a scene, but everyone in the cafeteria had had their eyes on Kagome from the moment she stepped into the room, so they knew that Kikyo had stepped in front of her.

"Shutup Kikyo," was all Kagome said though. With those two words, Kikyo was out of the cafeteria crying.

**~Fast Foward through time!~**  
Within the next two weeks, Kagome and Kikyo had said three speeches in front of the student body which all resulted in the crowd chanting "Kah-go-me! Kah-go-me!" throughout Kikyo's time to speak.

Everyone knew Kagome was going to win, so when the voting day came and the announcement was made that she had, it was no surprise. Kikyo managed to slip out of class while everyone (even Sesshomaru who had skipped class) was congratulating Kagome. Kikyo walked the lonely halls with hatred for her cousin in her heart. "I hate that know-it-all Kagome!! What does she have that I don't?"

"How about _everything _?" came a voice from nowhere.

Kikyo looked around and saw Naraku step out of a dark corner. "What do you mean _everything _?"

"You know what I mean. She's beautiful, talented, smart, she's the whole package. And she has the perfect man, or so she thinks."

"Who's her man?" Kikyo looked confused.

"Boy!! You _are _stupid! Now I see why you failed! I know you see Kagome and Sesshomaru together all the time!"

"They're only together because of Inuyasha. He's got a thing for her and they need rides to places. Sesshomaru and I have already had that discussion. So nah!" Kikyo dumbly stuck her tounge out.

"She's going out with Sesshomaru. Get that through your thick skull chick!!!"

"No, not my Sessy poo." Kikyo's bottom lip poked out.

"Yes your, 'Sessy poo'. But I've got a way to knock her off of her high horse. Here's the plan." Naraku whispered in Kikyo's ear his evil plan and she smirked as he did it. _~This girl will be so easy to use. In many ways than one I'm sure.~_ Naraku smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

High School Drama

Chapter 9: The Plot Begins

After Kagome had won control of the whole school, Kikyo made a vow to herself that she had to go. So when Naraku told her his plan, she knew it would work perfectly. But in order for it to work, Kagome needed to be mad at Sesshomaru. How that was going to happen though, Naraku hadn't told Kikyo. He wanted to keep part of his plan to himself, just in case Kikyo wasn't reliable. But Kikyo had plans of her own. She already knew that she was going to set Sesshomaru up to make it look like he kissed her or she was just gonna lie about it. She decided to go with setting him up because she wanted to feel his warm lips against hers again. Kikyo now lay in her bed, thinking about what she and Sesshomaru could've had if he hadn't left her for Kagome. _~I still can't believe he left me for a freshman! I'm more experienced than her and I'm much prettier!~_ Kikyo looked in the mirror at herself and smiled. She thought she was the most beautiful person on Earth. Well, as we all know, she thought wrong.

**~To Kagome~**  
Kagome was laying in her bad after partying the night away with her friends. She was beyond tired and her head was pounding. But she still answered her phone when it rang. "Hello?"

"Don't trust Kikyo," came a raspy voice. Kagome immediately knew it was Naraku but played dumb.

"Huh? Who is this?"

"Kikyo's gonna try to kiss Sesshomaru tomorrow. Don't let her near him." Naraku hung up and Kagome stared at the phone. _~Huh? How does Naraku know that Kikyo's gonna try to kiss Sessy?~_ Kagome decided to do a little background check on Naraku Yokoshima to find out just who he really was. She went through her phone and called everyone in it who she thought could give her the dirt.

What she found out was that he was a cunning person that got his way. His two little helpers are Kagura and Kanna, who were hardly ever seen. Kagome started to call Sesshomaru to hear what he had to say on the matter but she fell asleep before she could get to it. The next morning at school, Kagome told her friends about the call and they said they would keep her informed if they saw anything. Sesshomaru said that nothing would happen, and, even though Kagome believed him, she knew that Kikyo had her ways of persuasion that hardly any dude could resist. Her fears were confirmed when Kikyo showed up at Kagome's lunch with a mini skirt on that was too short for definition and a shirt that looked like a flimsy piece of cloth. Kikyo was blabbing on to Kagome about how she did something or other, Kagome wasn't really listening. But when Kikyo 'accidentaly' slipped and fell on Sesshomaru's lap, Kagome got involved. Kikyo straddled Sesshomaru's lap with one of her legs on either side of Sesshomaru. Kagome sttod up from her seat and went to the other side of the table. She pulled Kikyo off Sesshomaru and threw her on the ground.

"Now Kikyo, if you wanna do something like that, learn how to do it right," Kagome said as she got in the same position Kikyo had been in in Sesshomaru. "If you wanna kiss him, that's a different story. You gotta do like this." Kagome leaned in to Sesshomaru and kissed him passionately. Though it was just for show, neither of them wanted it to end. But Kagome pulled back, licked her lips, and glared at Kikyo. "Don't try it again." And with those words from Kagome, Kikyo stormed out of the cafeteria feeling defeated. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her again.

Naraku sat at the back of the cafeteria, but he had a nice view of Sesshomaru and Kagome. He chuckled to himself when Kikyo's little plan didn't work. He had figured it wouldn't and that was why he'd called Kagome last night. _~Now for the real setup.~_ "Hey Kagura, time for you to step in." He said to the red eyed demon girl next to him.

"Alright, but I'd better get paid this time," she rolled her eyes.

"I assure you, you will. Now go!"

Kagura left the table and went to Sesshomaru and Kagome. They were still kissing and seemed not to notice her. "Hi, my name is Naibun and I'm new here," she said, inturrupting the couple. Kagome unwillingly oarted her lips from Sesshomaru and looked at the girl beside her. She was tall and slim with a nice complexion, but it couldn't beat Kagome's.

"Hello, I'm Kagome and this is Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted, trying not to be rude.

"Someone told me that you were the one I needed to talk to to be shown the ropes around here."

"Well, actually, you can talk to that girl over there too. Her name is Sango and she would be glad to help you." Kagome pointed at Sango who looked up. "Say 'hi' Sango."

"Hi Sango!" she joked. "Why are you pointing at me chick?"

"Because Naibun here is new and she wants you to show her how to get around."

"Do you _really_ want me to show you around or is Kags just to engrossed in grossness with Sessy?" Sango asked Naibun.

"Um....I wanted you to show me around?" she replied.

"That sounded like more of a question to me, but okay. Come on Roku." She pulled her boyfriend out of his seat and lead him out of the door while Naibun followed.

"Nice job baby. Now, where were we?" Sesshomaru said.

"I think we were like this, if I'm not mistaken..." Kagome placed her lips back on Sesshomaru's and they were back kissing. Inuyasha and Koga were both watching and wishing that it was them that Kagome was kissing.

**~To Sango, Miroku, and Naibun~  
**  
"So Kagome and Sesshomaru are a couple, huh?" Naibun asked Sango.

"Yeah, and they're inseparable." Sango laughed.

"We'll see about that," Naibun mumbled. She didn't want anyone to hear, but both Sango and Miroku heard her. They showed the new girl around the school and kept what they'd heard to themselves. When they got back to the cafeteria, Naibun went to her own table and Sango and Miroku went to theirs. They glanced over at Naibun's table and saw she was preoccupied in talking to Naraku, so Sango started.

"Kags, that new girl is up to something. She was saying that you and Sesshomaru weren't going to be together too long."  
"Well, we know that isn't true. Isn't that right Sessy?" Kagome lightly kissed Sesshomaru's lips. "But on a more serious note, that girl is sending strange vibes. I don't like the way she was looking at Sesshomaru either. Let's all keep an eye on her." Everyone at the table agreed to keep watch on any suspicious behavior from the new girl. Naibun looke dover at Sesshomaru and smiled, he tried to ignore it but something about this girl was attracting him.

Sesshomaru knew it wasn't her beauty, because it didn't compare to that of Kagome's, it wasn't her eyes, because, once again, Kagome's blew hers out of the water. What is it that Sesshomaru wanted from this girl. All of a sudden, he knew it. His eyes grew wide as he realized this startling fact. _~Oh Kami! She was my first and my best! I knew that name sounded familiar! Naibun. I mustn't let Kagome know or she'll probably purify both of us!~_


	10. Chapter 10

High School Drama

Chapter 10: Sesshomaru's Secret

After Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha off at home, he went to pick up Kagome. They had a date tonight and he wasn't planning to be late. He'd showered right after school and he was feeling pretty confident that tonight was the night he'd been waiting on for a couple of months. Even though something inside of him was telling him it wasn't, it wouldn't hurt to try to believe. He put on a large green polo shirt since he figured Kagome would be wearing green and some black jeans and some icy white tennis shoes.  
Kagome was beyond ready for tonight. She knew she was going to enjoy going out with Sesshomaru.

Their dates were always perfect and very fun. He was always the gentleman and she loved that about him. But Kagome also loved his attitude when he had one. It turned her on for some reason. She was wearing a green tank top and a jean mini skirt with green butterflies and some black slipper type shoes. When Sesshomaru pulled up at Kagome's house, she was waiting in the driveway for him. He got out and kindly opened the door for his girlfriend. Kagome slid into the front seat and watched Sesshomaru walk around the car and get in himself. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Sesshomaru turned his head for a full on kiss on the lips. Kagome returned the favor by kissing back. Sesshomaru wanted to see something scary and after persuading Kagome, he had his way. Kagome's phone started ringing in the middle of the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kags. I know you and Sesshomaru have a date tonight, but I wa swondering could we turn that into a double? Miroku's here at my house and we're bored." Sango said.

"I'll see." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who in turn was looking at the road. "Sessy," Kagome called in a baby voice, "don't you wanna do me a favor?"

"No." he answered.

"Pwease? Sang and Roku are stranded at home with nothing to do," Kagome kept up the baby voice.

"FINE!!" Sesshomaru turned the car around and picked the extra couple up. Then he ended up picking up Koga and Inuyasha too just because they wanted to tag along. Sesshomaru was fine with the double date idea but having his annoying little brother aroung with his annoying little friend was well.....for lack of a better word......annoying. Inuyasha and Koga looked very out of place being with the couples.

They actually looked like one themselves. A few people asked them if they were together. But they fought for their masculinity, answering with a stern 'NO!' to anyone that asked them. They all walked into the dark room for the movie and saw that they were the only ones there, except for Naibun. Sesshomaru and Kagome smelled her instantly.

"That Naibun girl is here," Kagome whispered to Sango and Sesshomaru.

"I know. Do you want to leave?"Sesshomaru responded.

"No. But if she tries anything, I just might have to kill her."

"And I'll have your back all the way Kags!" Sango whispered to her. Sango and Miroku, wanting a little privacy, sat on the row belw Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sesshomaru sat at the end of the aisle and Kagome sat next to him, then it was Inuyasha and Koga. Naibun looked at Sesshomaru and winked. He'd hoped Kagome hadn't seen, but she had.

"Strike one," Kagome mumbled.

"What's gonna happen if she gets to strike three?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know just yet. But I guarentee you it isn't going to be pretty." Kagome said and settled down in her seat. The movie began and everyone's eyes were on the screen. Everyone except for Naibun, that is. In the middle of the movie, Sesshomaru caught Naibun staring at him, so, to make a statement, he kissed Kagome on the lips. Though the kiss was short lived, Inuyasha still got jealous. He 'accidentally' spilled his drink on Kagome. She jumped up yeling at him. "Inuyasha you jerk!!"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" he lied.

"No it wasn't!" Kagome stormed off and Sango followed her.

"Must your jealousy ruin my night?!" Sesshomaru said to his idiot brother.

"I'm not jealous!"

"You're lying again! It was Kagome's idea for you to come here anyway. She almost begged me to pick you up. Now I regret listening to her."

"I.." _~Kagome wanted me to come?~  
_  
Naibun walked up the stairs to Sesshomaru's row. "Hey Sesshykins!"

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"I was fine until you got up here. Could you please leave?"

"Of course not!" Naibun sat in Sesshomaru's lap. "I know you haven't told Kagome yet."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he looked at Naibun. "Get off me."

Kagome walked into the room and saw Sesshomaru and Naibun. "Aw Naw! That's like strike 50 right there!" She stormed up the stairs and approached them. Kagome grabbed Naibun's hair and bulled her backwards off Sesshomaru. When the girl tried to stand up, Kagome pushed her back, causing her to tumble down about 15 steps. They knew she was okay when Naibun got up and walked out of the theater.

"Kagome I..." Sesshomaru began.

"Save it Sesshomaru. I want to go home," Kagome said. But instead of saying ok like she'd expected, Sesshomaru just stared at her.

"You're wearing a dress," he said after a little while.

"Yeah, your brother poured his drink on me so I changed clothes," Kagome told him sarcastically. All of the guys eyes were on Kagome. The green dress she had on was tight at the top and around the torso, but it flowed freely at the bottom, stopping short of her knees.

"It's beautiful," Sesshomaru complimented.

"Thank you, but you're not off the hook. Tomorrow, you will be making up for tonight."

"Yes ma'am!"

Everyone filed out and piled in Sesshomaru's car. He dropped Miroku and Koga off first, then, since Kagome was spending the night with Sango, he went to Sango's next. Kagome leaned over from the passenger seat and kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek. He turned to meet her lips and made contact. Kagome pulled back after 30 seconds. She _was_ still mad ya know? The girls went in the house and straight to bed.

**~The Next Morning~  
**  
Kagome and Sango got ready for school and waited outside for Sesshomaru to pick them up. He finally did and had Inuyasha and Miroku in the car with him. Inuyasha got out of the passenger seat and closed the door after Kagome when she got in. "I told you not to sit in the front Inuyasha!" Miroku told him.

"I know. I just wanted to get out and close Kagome's dorr though," he whispered back, not wanting Kagome or Sesshomaru to hear him. They got to the school and the day passed by quickly. Sesshomaru went to his locker and in it he found a note from Naibun. It read:

_Meet me in the auditorium  
_  
There was nothing else to it. Sesshomaru decided to go and tell her that nothing was going to happen between them.

At least, not again. _~I'm so angry at myself for letting that happen last year! Why did I go to that stuid party? That's the whole cause of this!~_ Sesshomaru quietly cursed himself as he went to the auditorium. He entered through the double doors and saw Naibun sitting on the front row smiling.

_~Naraku has no idea that Sesshomaru and I have history, I'm doing this on my own accord. But hopefully this will go with Naraku's plan perfectly. I want Sesshomaru for myself.~_ Naibun thought. "Hey Sessykins!" she cooed.

"My name is Sesshomaru, not 'Sessykins'. What do you want wench?" Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Why don't you sit down Sessyk...Sesshomaru?"

"I'd rather not." He remained standing in front of Naibun, hoping she would speed whatever she had to say to him up. Neither of them knew that Sango and Miroku were also in the auditorium doing who knows what. Sango sat up straight on the floor, peering over the seats in front of her and got a good look at Sesshomaru and Naibun. She pulled out her phone and began recording the two, making sure that it was a good view. Miroku sat up and saw what she was doing but said nothing.

"Again, what do you want?" Sesshomaru said, obviously annoyed.

"I called you here to...to ask you.....about that night."

**~Flashback~  
**  
"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" the boys yelled as Sesshomaru gulped down the last of his beer. He got up and staggered to the fridge for another one. Sesshomaru spotted Naibun, Kagura at the time, and thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She waved to him and he waved back. If you call balling up your fist very slowly waving. But he's drunk so don't take it out on him.

Naibun/Kagura walked up to Sesshomaru and started talking, saying meaningless stuff. Sesshomaru kissed her to shut her up. When Naibun/Kagura kissed back, a drunken spell overcame Sesshomaru and he carried the unknown girl up the stairs. They stripped immediately, but soon Sesshomaru stopped. He was ashamed to admit it, but he was a virgin. He knew not what to do to a girl in this situation. Naibun/Kagura sensed this and took it slow. Though it's supposed to be the other way around. "Okay, come here, I know what's wrong." Naibun/Kagura said. Sesshomaru steadily approached her and stood there, stark naked before the girl he barely knew. "Here, put yourself in right here." She guided his member into her opening and he began to thrust in and out at a decent speed. "Good." she controlled her moan. Once Sesshomaru got the hang of it, he rocked the girl's world, and she did the same to him.

He doesn't know if it was his drunkenness that caused him to know so much after they started of what, he just knew what he was doing. After they'd finished, Sesshomaru thenked the girl, but never got her name. For some reason, he hoped he'd never have to see her again.

**~End Flashback~**

"What night?" Sesshomaru played innocent.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru! We can't avoid it forever! You know damn well what night I'm talking about!"

"UGH!! That night was a mistake! A stupid drunken mistake! I didn't even know your name!"

"Yeah, but I knew yours!"

"That's only because you stalked me for a month and a half after it happened!"

"In addition to that night, that was that month and a half were the best days of my life." Naibun smiled.

"That _night_ is something I pray never gets out."

"WHY?! Why are you so ashamed?! Is it because you lost your virginity to me and you didn't know what you were doing at first?!" Naibun was yelling now.

"Number 1, keep your voice down. And number 2, yes. I'm Sesshomaru Tashio, do you know what that means? I'm the most sought after guy in this school who's with the perfect girl and if anyone knows this happened who knows what'll go down between me and Kagome! I'd hate to lose her because of something so stupid!"

"Fine then, if that's how you really feel about it!" Naibun stood up and waled towards the door but didn't open it. She ran back to Sesshomaru and tackeled him. They rolled around on the floor kissing for about 10 seconds then Sesshomaru pushed Naibun off of him.

"What the hell was that?!" Sesshomaru yelled, panting.

"I...I just thought that was what you wanted."

"How could youpossibly think that?!"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?! How does that help me? I just pretty much cheated on the girl that I l..."

"Well fine Sesshomaru! Forget we ever met!"

"That's what I've been trying to do for the past year!"

"AGH!" Naibun turned and stormed out of the auditorium. Sango stopped recording and sent the video to Kagome. Sesshomaru waled out with his head hanging low. A few minutes later, so did Sango and Miroku. When Kagome smelled Sesshomaru in the hall, she ran up to greet him. But when she tried to kiss him, he pushed her back.

"Sess, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, very concerned.

"I...I don't want to talk about it." Sesshoamru couldn't look her in the eyes. ~How am I going to tell her?~ He started to walk away.

"Sesshomaru, did I do something wrong?"

"Huh? NO! No. No. No. Don't ever think that. You're perfect in every way. It's me who has done something wrong and I'm sorry. So painfully sorry for what I did, but I don't think I'm strong enough to tell you."

"Then don't," Naibun's voice came from behind Sesshomaru.

"What? She knows and I don't?" Kagome's phone vibrated in her pocket and she saw she had a video message from Sango. Before Kagome pushed play, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga surrounded her. Kagome pressed _PLAY_ and watched the enitre video and tears formed in her eyes.

Sesshomaru had his back to her but tured when he smelled tears. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"What's wrong?! How about this?!" Kagome turned her phone to face Sesshomaru after she rewound it to where he and Naibun were kissing.

"Kagome, that's what I wanted to tell you about. That's why I apologized. And I'll do it again. Kagome, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kagome cried. Sesshomaru didn't mind making people cry, but he cared too much for Kagome to see her hurt by his actions.

"Everything."

"What is 'everything'?"

"Not telling you about me and Naibun, kissing her, well she jumped on me, and anything else I've done wrong."

"Tell me what you were about to say before Naibun inturrupted you."

"Huh?"

"In the auditorium, you said that you pretty much cheated on the girl you...what?"

Kikyo rounded the corner and looked confused. "What's goin on?" But everyone ignored her. "Come on! Answer me people!"

"I...I was about to say.....th-that.....I pretty much cheated on..the girl....I.......l-love. I love you Kagome." Sesshomaru studdered. Everyone stared in shock.

But before anyone could say another word, Kagome passed out in the middle of the hall. Sango called 911 and there were ambulances in front of the school in less than 5 minutes. Three men in white sutis came in with a strecther and loaded Kagome on it. Sango got in the back of the ambulance with Kagome while the others rode to the hospital with Sesshomaru. When they reached the hospital, Sango called Kagome's parents and they were up there with Sota quickly. After an hour in the waiting room, the docor came in with good news.

"Ms. Higurashi will be fine. She just had a slight panic attack and we reccomend that she is to remain at home under the watchful eye of a trusted person for the next two days." Sighs of relief escaped from everyone. "May I see you Mr and Mrs Higurashi?" THey got up and followed the doctor to the hallway. "Now, as you know, Kagome is a very powerful miko for her age. More powerful than some of her ancestors, but there is something going on within her body. There are strange signs that she will become part neko demoness. Now, it is very rare, but someone on her mother's side must have been a neko. The trait has bee passed down to her which could spell doom for us all if it isn't surpressed."

"What exactly do you mean by _surpressed_?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Well, I strongly suggest stopping the problem before it happens, you know um....lethaly. But you could also lock her away somewhere."

"Hush! I want to hear no more of this filth of which yo speak!" Kagome's dad said sternly.

"Mr. Higurashi, with you being a doctor yourself I figured you would understand the circumstances."

"I understand nothing of the sort. Now excuse us, we would like to go see our daughter."

"Well then! When she kills you, don't say I didn't tell you so." The doctor walked off. Sesshomaru and the others had heard what he said, icluding Kagome. When the doctor rounded the corner to enter the waiting room, Sesshomaru knocked him out cold. He laid there, sprawled out on the floor and his left eye was changing colors. When they entered the room, Kagome was staring at her hands and the tubes coming out of them.

"Hey Kags!" Sango greeted.

"Hey sweetheart," her mother said. Everyone took their turn saying 'hello' to Kagome and hugging her except Sesshomaru. He sat down in a chair and looked at her.

"Um...may I have a moment with Sesshoamru, please?" Kagome asked gingerly.

"Sure." Everyone said at different times and left out.

"Sesshomaru, are you mad at me?"

"No. I couldn't possibly be mad at you. I'm just a little upset."

"But Sess, you have to understand that I'm not one to give my heart to people. Yes, I love you, but I don't want that clouding my judgement, or yours."

Sesshomaru was about to defend homself until he realized that Kagome had said she loved him. "You love me?"

"Yes. Of course I do. Now c'mere." Sesshomaru got up and went to Kagome's bedside. She pulled his collar and forced him to come down to her. Their lips crashed together and their  
tongues battled for control, each moving tantalizingly slow, tasting each others essence. Inuyasha and Koga smelled their arousals and bursted through the door one them.

"I love you, my koi," Kagome whispered in Sesshomaru's ear.

"I love you too, my amai," Sesshomaru said back as they kissed again.


	11. Chapter 11

High School Drama

Chapter 11: Kagome's Sleepover

Kagome's two days of bed rest were finally over and she was back where she liked to be, in control. Sango had been the only intended caregiver, but Sesshomaru and the others skipped school to join them. Kagome was flattered, but she wasn't allowed to lift a finger. Sesshomaru had wrestled with her when she tried to get out of bed to get some water. In the end, though, he won, tying her arms to the headboard. He stradled her hips while she squirmed under him. "Stop that, my koi, unless you wish for something that will require your limbs," Sesshomaru warned her.

"And what might that be, dare I ask?"

"You know what I'm talking about," he whispered in her ear. Sesshomaru smirked and licked his lips.

"You know, if I really wanted to, I could be out of this in about 5 seconds flat. But I choose to stay, only because I want to punish you."

"Yes, I have been a very naughty boy." Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Kagome. Then he went down to her neck, leaving a trail of firey kisses in his wake. Sesshomaru made his way back up to her lips and squeezed her thigh gently, causing her to moan into his mouth. _~Kami, I wish I could do what I wanted to her! It would change her life forever and she would never want to leave the bed.~_

The others were downstairs preparing lunch for Kagome and when they walked in on this sight, they were scarred for life.

"EW! Kags not yet! I thought you were gonna wait a while!!" Sango teased.

"Whatever Sango!"

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around though?" Miroku asked. Everyone laughed, and thankfully they couldn't smell Kagome's arousal. Or so she thought. Sesshomaru leaned down to her again and whispered in her ear, "Something tells me that you wish for me to take you now." He smirked when she blushed.

But now, back at school, Kagome had a plan to get him back in her mind. She didn't say a word to him or even look in his direction. It wasn't until lunch that Kagome spoke to Sesshoamru. "If you think the silent treatment is your punishment, you're wrong. That is to come tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" Sesshomaru smiled.

"No way Kags?! They said yes?! Alright!!!" Sango cheered.

"My parents and brother have taken a vacation to America and I am allowed to have a sleepover. The invites are: Sango, of course, Sess, Yash, Roku, Aya, Koga, and Jak."

"What? Why does that fag have to come?!" Inuyasha groaned.

"Agh! I heard that Inuyasha!" Jakotsu called from behind him. "But I forgive you, only because we're destined to be together."

"Destined my ass!!" Inuyasha said.

"Because other than the two skanks of the school, he's the closet thing to a girl that we've got that we're cool with." Kagome explained.

"Fine. But if he touches me I'ma kill 'em."

"No you won't you big softy. Now we're gonna play a few games, and if you're scared you need to let me know now so I can make arrangements."

"Kagome, not saying that I'm scared, I'm just curious, what are these arrangements of yours?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"You simply won't be coming. It's as simple as that. Now Sessy-kun, it's okay to be a little scared." She smirked.

"This Sesshomaru is scared of nothing."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." The day ended soon and Sango and Kagome were dropped off at Kagome's house. They made it there just in time to see Kagome's family off.

"Now Kagome, you know we trust you, but...." her mother started.

"C'mon hun, we're gonna miss our plane!" Her father urged his wife to hurry up. They all left, each kissing Kagome goodbye, except Sota, and saying goodbye to Sango. After they left, Kagome and Sango got the house ready for tomorrow. "Okay Sang, they should be coming around 6, and it should be dark, so we'll start off with laser tag and see what happens after that." Kagome said, pretty much to herself. Sango was on the phone with Miroku babbling away about how much she liked him.

"No I like you more Rokie." Sango let out a girlish giggle when he said he liked her more.

Kagome grabbed the phone out of her friends hand and yelled into it, "Well I hates the both of ya's!" in a Brooklyn accent and laughed when Sango snatched the phone back in a huff. Kagome's phone vibrated with a text from Sesshomaru.

**Sesshomaru:** Hey kanojo, watcha doin?

**Kagome:** Gettin annoyed by Sang and Roku. U?

**Sesshomaru:** Gettin annoyed by Inuyasha.

**Kagome:** Redy 4 2mara?

**Sesshomaru:** U bet. Gotta go. LU

**Kagome:** LU2

Kagome frowned at the abbriveation of the phrase, but enjoyed receiving it nonetheless. "Shopping anyone?" Kagome said loud enough for Sango to hear.

The first word snapped her out of her daze with Miroku and she said, "Okay, whatever, shopping, bye!" and hung up. "SHOPPING!!!" Sango yelled. They started off out of the house and shopped for any and everything. When they returned to the house, it was 10 o' clock and their bags were heavy.

Kagome's mother had left a suffecient amount of shopping money for the girls, only feeding their addictions. Kagome and Sango fell on the bed giggling at nothing, but at everything. They eventuall fell asleep.

**~The Next Night~  
**  
"PinkSlayer, where are you?" Kagome whispered into her walkie talkie in the dark house.

"In your room GreenMiko," Sango answered.

"Rainbow, how are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Peachy Kaggy!" Jakotsu said.

"Okay, WhiteWolf, I smell you, not in a bad way, everyone meet in my room."

"Okay ladies...and Jak," Kagome whispered once the girls and Jakotsu had assembled in her large bedroom. Everyhting around them was green or white. The wall was a variety of shades of green and the sheets on the bed were green also. "We are in a battle. We're gonna show those K9s and pervert who's the superior gender! Are you ready?!"  
They girls whispered 'yeah!' and sat back on the bed.

Kagome had masked their scents after she smelled Ayame. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru listened at the door. Though they could not see in the dark, they relied on their senses of smell and hearing to win them the battle. Inuyasha shifted under his laser tag vest and coughed inaudibly. Well almost since Sesshomaru heard him. Kagome's neko powers were starting to show more and more, but she could contorl them. Now, she was the only one that could see in the dark. She let her eyes glow a bright greenish-yellow and smelled the boys at her door.

She wrote a note to the girls and Jakotsu, allowing her eyes to light up the paper. Sango gave her a look that read, 'What do we do?'  
"Hold hands everyone." _~Kami, please let this work.~_ Kagome grabbed the two hands closest to he rand they all anished out of her room, each reappearing behind a guy. (The girls and Jak, not their hands..DOI!) Kagome was behind Sesshomaru, Sango behind Miroku, Ayame behind Koga, and Jakotsu behind Inuyasha.

They all shot the vest that was covering the boys' chest and stomach, making it light up and vibrate. The boys each eaised both of their hands and said all together, "We give!" Sesshomaru and Miroku attacked the girls that were behind them, kissing them in every spot they could. When they finally got off after about 2 minutes, everyone gathered in the living room for 'Truth or Dare'.

"Okay, since it's my party, I get who's first. Sango, truth or dare?" Kagome said, turning to her best friend who everyone could see since the lights were now on.

"Truth," Sango smirked.

"Coward! On a scale from 1-10, what would you rate Miroku as a kisser?"

"Um.....can I get a sample product first?"

"Sure," Kagome laughed. Sango leaned over and kissed Miroku, then pulled back when she had her rating. "7."

All the girls giggled and Miroku blushed.

"Okay Kags, truth or dare."

"Dare." Kagome hoped Sango remembered their plan.

**~Flashback~  
**  
Kagome and Sango were at the mall when the final idea to get Sesshomaru back popped into her little mind.

"Sang, okay, you know 'Truth or Dare'' is a must tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Once we've made about 3 rounds, we'll turn it into 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. That way, I can get Sesshomaru back for restraining me the other day."

"Sounds cool. Do I have to give the dare?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure you do. Dare me to go in the closet with Sess for 7 minutes. That oughta get him hot and bothered!"

"Good plan! Get 'em ready then leave 'em! Nice!" Sango gave Kagome a high five and they laughed.

**~End Flashback~**

"I dare you to nibble on Sesshomaru's ear for a minute."

_~This should be entertaining. His ear is his hotspot. I wonder what he'll do.~_ Kagome smirked and pulled Sesshomaru close to her. She began nibbling and masked the scent of his arousal, only to get lull him into a false sense of security. Sesshomaru squeezed Kagome's waits tighter and tighter each dreadful second of his tourture. He closed his eyes and purred in Kagome's ear. When she was finally done, he looked at her and she smirked. "Okay, Sessy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's up with all these cowards? On a scale of 1-10, how good of a kisser am I?" Kagome blushed at her own question. It was the only thing she could think of at the time. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her. When she opened her mouth, he took the invitation for their tounges to dwell together in her mouth.

When he pulled back, he had his answer, "10."

"Hey hold on! There's no waay that Kagome is a better kisser than me! Can me and Sango try again?!" Miroku ranted.

"If someone dares you. But until then, Sessy-kun...Don't pick me."

"K. Um.....Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I dare you to kiss Jakotsu."

Jakotsu blushed and everyone laughed.

"Oh hell no! No gay shit Sesshomaru or I'll blow you to shreds!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Okay, okay. I dare you to...lick Sango's stomach up tp her neck."

"Better, but couldn't you have said Kagome?!"

Sesshomaru looked down at the petite girl in his lap and said, "Could've, but what good would that have done me? It's just a game little brother."

"Okay, I got you." Inuyasha crawled across the flor and got ot Sango. She squealed and giggled when Inuyasha was doing his dare. He finally got finished with it and moved back to his spot beside Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Now then, Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Miroku said, knowing that Inuyasha was getting payback for what Sesshomaru had just done.

"I dare you to kiss Kagome, then rate her kiss."

Sesshomaru growled when Miroku was coming towards them. "Inuyasha, you dolt!"

"It's just a game big brother." Inuyasha smirked. Miroku made his way to Kagome and kissed her. It lasted longer than she'd intended, but Miroku kept putting his hand on her lower back and pulling Kagome closer to him, getting the full affect of the kiss.

Sesshomaru's growl got louder and louder. Kagome put her hand between his legs and began to stroke him softly, hoping it would calm him down. No one saw and it worked. Sesshomaru quickly became aroused, but Kagome once again masked the scent. She would get him in any minute now. _~Kami, that boy's a good kisser!~_ Kagome looked at Miroku.

_~Kami, that girl's a hell of a kisser!~_ "10!!" Miroku gave his answer.

"So she kisses better than me then, koibito?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Um.....ye...no!"

"I don't?! Well it seemed to me that you enjoyed it! Seeing as you kept pulling me to you!" Kagome and Sango figured this would happen so they'd decided on going in the closet with their boys together to leave them at the same time. They smiled and left the argument alone. The game continued, and, as planned, the final dare was given to Kagome by Sango. "I dare you to go in the closet with Sesshomaru for Seven minutes."

"Okay. But two suggestions. Number 1, why not bump up the time and make in 20 minutes, and number 2, you and Miroku have to come in there with me and Sess."

"K." The four of them got up off the floor, Miroku and Sesshomaru giving each other a high five as they made their way to the closet thinking they were about to get some serious loving. When they got in there, the girls furiously attacked their man, backing them up against the wall. Kagome kissed Sesshomaru, allowing his tounge to graze hers in a delictable manner. Sango went straight for Miroku's hotspot, his neck. S

he kissed and lick and sucked it until he couldn't take anymore. He grabbed her head and brought her lips to his, crushing them against one another. Sesshomaru was kissing Kagome's neck, she could sense both of the males getting highly aroused. Kagome played with Sesshomaru's ear with her tounge, making his eyes roll back and his head jerk towards the wall. The couples were constantly getting steamier. Kagome ripped off Sesshomaru's shirt and Sango ripped iff Miroku's. They kissed their pecks and made their ways to to the abs, kissing each individual one. Kagome and Sango looked at each other for a brief moment an continued what they were doing. Kagome went back to Sesshomaru's ear, knowing he couldn't take much more. His hardened manhood was pressing against her but she kept going.

Sango was in the same position, with Miroku's 'stuff' pressing against her stomach. Kagome brought her lips to Sesshomaru's one last time and kissed him gently and whispered in his ear, "I want you."  
That sent him on a rampage! He stepped from the wall and pushed Kagome against it. She picked her legs up off of the floor and wrapped them around his waist. Sesshomaru kissed her face and neck hungrily, steadily easing his manhood to her through is pants. It was rubbing against her and driving her insane, but she didn't show the insanity she felt. Once the 20 minutes were up, the boys didn't want to stop, but the girls stopped anyway, leaving them in a state that only each girl could fix.

"Kagome, you wouldn't dare leave this Sesshomaru like this!" he hissed at her.

"Um...let me think..I believe you not only tied me to my bed but you also left me in that state. Only it wasn't as bad." Kagome laughed.

"C'mon Sango, baby. Please don't leave me like this. I need you!" Miroku beged, on the brink of tears.

"Sorry babe, but you pretty much said that Kagome is a better kisser than me."

"Let's leave 'em Sang. The smell of their arousals is very strong." They giggled and left the closet, running upstairs to the bathroom. THey both looked in the mirror, noticing how flushed their faces were. There was sweat on their faces and their hair clung to their heads in wet, limp pieces.

"I'ma tell you the truth Kag, I almost gave in back there," Sango said, a towel in her hand to wash her face.

"Me too! It was so tempting. I accidentally told Sesshomaru that I wanted him. It was the turth, but I couldn't do it then!" Kagome washed her face too. She took our her blow dryer and the girls blew their hair dry then went back downstairs. Sesshomaru was out of the closet, but Miroku was still in. Kagome and Sango shared a confused look and Sesshomaru saw it. "He was in so much pain that he had to do it himself," he whispered to the girls.

They got what he was saying and said, in unison, "EEEWWW!!" At that, Miroku came out of the closet.(not in that way! if Miroku was gay the world would end.....seriously.) Miroku blushed because he was sure that everyone knew what he had been doing but no one knew except the people that were in the closet with him. Kagome came to him and said in his ear, "If I find white stuff on anything in that closet, I'm killing you. Got it?"

Miroku gulped, "Got it." They all sat down on the floor, Sango and Kagome in Miroku and Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru started teasing Kagome by licking and kissing her neck and Miroku did the same. Sesshomaru said to Kagome, "When I do put it on you, you will regret not giving in tonight."

"And why is that my dear Sesshomaru?"

"Because the beast in me wants to punish you for teasing This Sesshomaru. So you will not be moving for a while afterwards."

"We'll see about that." Even though Kagome was a virgin, she knew she could handle Sesshomaru. Or at least she _could've_ handled him if she hadn't teased him tonight. "Okay, on  
with the festivities! 'Seven Minutes in Heaven! Sango, you first."

"I pick, Aya and Koga!!!" Sango pointed to the two wolf demons.

"Go in the closet and do whatever you want for seven minutes," Kagome explained to them.

"But Kagome, I would rather be in here with you!" Koga whined.

"Well you're not so go!" She pointed to a different closet that she and Sango had tourted Sesshomaru and Miroku in.

**~In the closet~**

Koga and Ayame sat on the floor in opposite corners. Ayame was hugging her knees and Koga was staring into space thinking about Kagome. _~Damnit Sango! Why did you put me and this wench in here together?!~_ The seven minutes was the longest of their lives. When Kagome finally said they could come out, they both scrambled to the door, eager to see the others.

"Sooooo, did you bond?" Kagome asked, knowing that they just sat there doing nothing.

"Yeah," Ayame lied.

"No we didn't!" Koga said.

"Shutup!" Ayame, Sango, Kagome, and Jakotsu yelled at Koga.

"You could at least _try_ to be nice. Aya! Aya wait! Don't leave please!" Kagome called after the sobbing wolf. Though she didn't want to, Ayame stayed for her friends. "Okay, since that doesn't seem to be working, hows about 'Spin the Bottle'?" Kagome sugessted. She got up and got a glass bottle out of the kitchen. Kagome was the first to spin and it landed on Inuyasha.

They got on their hands and knees and crawled to the middle of the circle and kissed. Inuyasha couldn't be happier. Their bodies pulsed and no one but the two seemed to notice. They looked at each other but decided to talk about it later. Inuyasha was next to spin the bottle and it landed on....Jaoktsu!!!

"Aw come on! Do I have to?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I'm afraid so," Kagome sighed.

"Alright, but this doesn't leave the room. Got it?"

"Yeah just do it already."

Inuyasha and Jakotsu crawled to meet each other. Their kiss was very VERY short. Not even a whole second. But Jakotsu treasured it. Next, Jakotsu spun. It landed on Kagome and they kissed. _~Jak's a very good kisser for a gay dude!~_ Kagome spun and it landed on Sango. They kissed without hesitation....tongues involved. The straight boys got hard seeing the girl on girl action. "Calm down boys!!" Kagome yelled.

"Why didn't you two hesitate?" Miroku asked, trying to keep himself down.

"Cuz we've known each other for all of our lives and we've kissed before," Kagome confessed.

"You have?! Where was I?!"

"We didn't know you back then. It was like in the 6th grade and we wanted to try it, so we did," Sango added.

"Well, can we see it again?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

"Sang?" Kagome said and kissed her again when her friend nodded. The heteros once again got aroused. The game continued until everyone had ben kissed by everyone.

Then Jakotsu made a suggestion. "How about we play a little game called 'Too Hot'?"

"Sounds interesting. How do you play Jak?" Kagome said from Sesshomaru's lap.

"Turn around on his lap." Kagome did what she was told. "The object of the game is to see who can go the longest without toching the other person. Whoever wins gets to do whatever they want to the loser whenever they want. Now kiss." Sesshomaru and Kagome began kissing. "Good, now don't touch the other person." They kissed for about 10 minutes until Sesshomaru ran his hands along Kagome's thighs.

She jumped up and said "Yay! I win!"

"Yes my koi, now I shall become your slave," he replied seductively. The fun little game continued until every guy was in the debt if Kagome, Sango, and Ayame. But they planned to use their control over the others as pack mules and to the one they were with as ...well.....you know.


	12. Chapter 12

High School Drama

Chapter 12: Oogata Dainashi Appu

Kagome sat on her bed hugging her knees and rocking back and forth, crying. The day flashed in her head, second by second. Like a horror movie that you couldn't forget.

**~Flashback~  
**  
Kagome and Sango were walking down the hall after practice, waiting for a ride from Sesshomaru, with linked arms, talking and minding their own business. They passed a few classrooms and stopped in front of one when moaning and squeaking was heard from behind the closed door. The girls started giggling, both wondering who the slut and male whore were, doing it in the school.

But Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when a familiar scent tickeled her nose. "Th-th-that smells like..." Kagome studdered, then bursted into the room and saw a fully naked Naibun on a desk with her legs on a half naked Sesshomaru's shoulders. He was pumping furiously while she moaned and the desk she was on squeaked. Kagome gasped and stayed frozen. Sango came in behind her and saw the same thing and was shocked as well. They both stood in the front of the classroom with their eyes opened wide, gaping at the horrid sight in front of them. Sesshomaru smelled Kagome's sweet fragrence and turned in the direction of the scent. Naibun's eyes opened when Sesshomaru stopped moving inside of her. The smell of the tears rolling down Kagome's cheeks stung Sesshomaru's nose and made him want to shed his own as well. "Why," Kagome whispered. Suddenly, something inside of her changed and Kagome soberde up quickly, her tears drying just as fast as they had fallen. Her face, which had once held either a happy smile, a small smirk, or any hint of emotion, was now the exact opposite. Kagome looked emotionless, when in truth, she wasn't.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said softly as Naibun got dressed in front of him. He walked towards Kagome slowly and each step he took foward, Kagome and Sango took an equal amount  
back.

"Let me handle this," Naibun went to Kagome and Sango. "Look, you're playing with the big girls now, and the big boys want something you are too stupid to give up! I'm with Sesshomaru now because you wouldn't give it to him like he wanted. I mean come on! You've been together almost 5 months and you've done nothing besides kiss! Let's face it, you need to grow up little Kaggy." Naibun put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked at it before bearing fangs towards its owner and hissing.

"OH CRAP!!" Sango yelled. "Kags, let's go."

Kagome's eyes turned red and her hair began floating up in the air.

"Kagome, please don't do this!" Sango pleaded for her friend to stop the tranformation she was undergoing. "Kagome, please stop!" Sango yelled a final time. Kagome, still in the air, turned to look at her friend. Her eyes went back to normal first. "Wha..." she saud before she plummeted to the ground, landing with a THUD! Sesshomaru had put his pants back on, and was approaching Kagome, but Sango got to her first. She got on her knees and cradeled Kagome's limp body in her arms. "Get back Sesshomaru!" Sango snapped.

"But I.." he began.

"Just stay away!" Tears began to form in Sango's eyes. She knew that if Kagome had've completely transformed, she would've left Sesshomaru maimed and Naibun dead.

"Let me take you home," Sesshomaru said quietly, steadily approaching the girls.

"No! Stay back Sesshomaru!" Sango's hand swiped through the air and a barrier appeared around her and Kagome. _~Huh?~_ Sesshomaru wondered. Sesshomaru and Sango looked at Kagome and saw her eyes flutter open. "Kami Kags! Don't scare me like that!" Sango sighed and Kagome uttered a stifled a laugh and closed her eyes again. "Kags! Kags!"

"Huh?" Kagome replied weakly and dropped the barrier around her and Sango. But when Sesshomaru took a step foward, it reappeared.|

"Kagome, I'm so sor.."he started.

"Save it." Kagome tried to stand up, but her knees gave out and Sango caught her.

"At least let me take you home. You're too weak to walk." Sesshomaru tried again.

"I said save it. I'm fine. You and your little wench can have all the fun you want because not only are we through Sesshomaru, but I never want to see or speak to you again. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-you're br-breaking u-up with me?"

"Yes, and you know, you should really work on that studdering. It's really becoming a habit. Let's go Sang." Kagome and Sango walked out of the classroom. When they were out of earshot, Kagome fell to the ground again, coughing on the way down.

"Kagome, you're more than weak, you're sick. Can't you teleport us home or something? You know, like you did at the slumber party."

"Yeah, I guess I could try. But I'm so weak we might end up inside of a wall or something." The girls laughed. Kagomee grabbed Sango's hand and they disappeared, materializing at Kagome's house, in her room.

"That baka mutt will get his soon enough. Right Kagome?" Sango tried to cheer Kagome up. But she turned to see her friend was gone. Kagome entered the room with some vanilla ice cream and two spoons.

"Yeah, he's gonna get it sooner or later Sang." Kagome sighed.

They sat in silence for a while, just eating their ice cream when Sango's phone rang. "Hewo?" she answered with the spoon in her mouth. "Yeah.....I'm with Kagome......No...But she needs me....Is that today? I totally forgot!.....Okay, on my way.....Love you too mommy!" Sango hung up the phone and looked at Kagome.

"It's your dad's birthday and your mom wants you home right now," Kagome said with a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah, your ears never cease to amaze me. Gotta go Kagome." Kagome walked Sango to the door. "Hey Kagome, don't worry about today. He's a true baka if he wants to pass you up for a dirty wench. He's bound to find out sooner or later that you're a great girl and any guy would kill to have you."

"Arigato Sang."

"Kags, I don't like seeing you sad."

"Who me? Sad? I'm not sad! I'm happy, excited!" Kagome put on a huge fake smile that would've worked for a person that didn't know her. But Sango was just the opposite, she knew everything about Kagome. She could give you her biography if she was asked to. So she saw the pain in Kagome's eyes.

"See ya later Kagome."

"Yeah, okay."

Sango went home with a heavy heart towards Kagome. She could see the pain, and it made her want to cry as well. _~That damn Sesshomaru! How dare he hurt her like that?! I'll kill him if I get the chance to!~  
__  
_**~End Flashback~**

Kagome, now in her dark room, cried like there was no end. She got up and went downstairs to eat, but nothing appealed to her. Kagome went back to her room and threw herself on the bed, crying into her pillow. "Oh Sesshomaru! I thought you loved me!" Her phone started ringing in her pocket. ~If it's importan , they'll leave a message. I don't feel like talking to anyone right now.~ Kagome rolled over onto her back and stared into the darkness. _~Sesshomaru, how could you do this to me?~_ Kagome's phone rang again and again to the point it annoyed her. "Hello?!" She answered harshly before looking at the caller ID.

"K-Kagome?" Sesshomaru once again studdered. _~Damnit! This _is_ becoming a habit!~  
_  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"You say my name as though it disgusts you, love."

"Number 1, _you_ disgust me Sesshomaru, and number 2, if I was your 'love', you wouldn't have banging Naibun!"

"B-but I have a reason.."

"Well, I'm waiting..."

"I-I needed it and I knew you weren't ready, so I..."

"So you grabbed the nearest wench who was, huh?"

"Yes..No! That's not what I did!"

"Then what exactly _did_ you do Sesshomaru?"

"I....I don't know." The next thing Sesshomaru heard was the dial tone. _~She hung up on me.~_ Sesshomaru sighed and closed his phone. _~Kagome, I've messed up big time.~  
_  
"Hey Sesshomaru, what's up with Kagome? She isn't answering her phone." Inuyasha walked into Sesshomaru's rooom.

"Get out Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said softly. Just as Inuyasha was about to protest, he smelled something coming off Sesshomaru. It was a scent he'd never smelled on his brother before, and it really frightened him quite a bit. _~Sesshomaru is sad. Why?~_ "Did you and Kagome have a fight?"

"Worse...much worse."

"What happened then?"

"I cheated on her with Naibun."

"You mean, you did _that_ with Naibun...again?!"

"Yes Inuyasha, I did."

"How did Kagome find out?"

"She walked in on us. We were in the school and Kagome was, for some reason, still there. Why, though, is my question."

"Sesshomaru, today is Tuesday, Kagome asked you yesterday for a ride today after cheer practice. She was waiting on you."

"Oh dear Kami! I completely forgot!!"

Inuyasha walked out of Sesshomaru's room shaking his head. _~Kagome, this baka has hurt you in a way that I would never do. Why won't you see that I'm perfect for you?~_ Inuyasha walked to his room, smelling Sesshomaru's tears. He closed his door to try to block out the smell, but it only got stronger. _~He's crying because he hurt you. Sesshomaru may not be as heartless as I thought.~_

Sesshomaru wept for his love's broken heart. He hated that he'd hurt her, but the way she had left hi after the sleepover had never completely subsided. Yes, it was a month ago, but Kagome's body did something to him that no other's could. It made him crave for her touch, her kiss. And if he didn't have it, he would go mad. _~My Kagome, my tenshi, have I pushed you away from me forever? I love you, and I'm so sorry.~  
_Kagome grabbed her poem tablet and started writing.

_I thought we had something going,  
but I guess I was wrong about that  
But I ask, what have we been doing  
for the past 4 months flat? _

When I see your face, I just want to smile  
But you and your tramp ruined all that  
It was my heart and my trust that you left defiled  
I hope you're happy with that little brat

How could you betray me like this?  
It was me and you together  
You must be on some good bulls#!t  
But I did think we'd last forever

You know what? Just forget it!  
I'm done with loving you!  
Yeah, I said it, I QUIT!  
Cuz I ain't nobody's fool!


	13. Chapter 13

High School Drama

Chapter 13: Have You Forgotten About Your Love??

Kagome made a right, then a left, then another right. Her destination was unknown, but her purpose was to get away from the boys that were chasing her, but she knew that if she didn't run faster they would be all over her. Well, in about 5 or 6 minutes because let's face it, Kagome could easily outrun a pack of boys. Just as she was about to disappear into the girls bathroom, she bumped into something...or rather someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"I shoud be telling you the same thing!" he retoted. Just as Kagome was about to respond, she smelled the boys closing in, and also smelled.....girls? She was sure of it...there was a group of girls headed her way as well.

"You being chased?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! You?" he answered.

"Uh-huh"

"Well welcome to the club."

"This is a club where I would like to have my membership revoked." They laughed for a second before their eyes landed on their ecsape pod above the blue and purple lockers. Well, it was more like a temporary hiding place for them.

"The air vent!" they exclaimed at the same time. The young boy intertwined his fingers and cupped his hand under Kagome's shoe as she climbed up.

"Don't you dare try to look up my skirt either!" she hissed.

"Wouldn't think of it!" his voice cracked as he answered and blushed. Kagome laughed because she knew she'd caught him. She removed the front of the vent and helped him up. They replaced the cover and waited quietly for their suitors to come around the corners looking for them after Kagome masked their scents. There _were _demons among the pack ya know! The two groups almost collided, but narrowly avoided the collision. They continued on opposite ways, looking for their target of interest. They jumped down after Kagome caught no whiff of either party.

"Well, that was how I wanted to end my day! Hiding in a vent with a stranger!" Kagome said sarcastically.

"And mine too! Don't get me wrong, I mean you are pretty. In...fact.. y-you're beautiful..." the boy got lost in Kagome's brown eyes.

"Um..thank you. Hello? Earth to stranger!" Kagome waved her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. He finally snapped out of his daze.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just your eyes, there's something almost hypnotizing about them."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Bankotsu...Bankotsu Banryu. And you are..?"

"Kagome Higurashi!"

"You're Sesshomaru Tashio's ex, aren't you?!"

"Yeah," Kagome mummbled. Bankotsu sensed that she didn't want to talk about Sesshomaru, so he changed the subject.

"I just had a bad break up too. That's why I don't date girls younger than me. I think they're so immature. But I make the exception every once in a while."

Kagome laughed. "That's the same reason I don't date guys my age. I think they are stubborn and immature. But older guys can be that way too, I found out."

"Sesshomaru must have been a fool to let a keisei like you go."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because just going off of your looks would attract a guy, plus you seem like you're a very intellectual person and you can hold interesting conversations. I also think that you are very talented. You cheer and are on the dance team, not to mention being voted student council president as a freshman, that's amazing."

"I'm glad you think that. My cousin Kikyo wasn't too happy."

"You mean Kikyo Nisou, the one that failed the 9th grade? She's your cousin?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just, that I've heard so many things about her that I didn't think were true. So tell me, is she really going?"

"Definitely." They laughed and looked at each other for a moment.

"Kagome, I would like it if I could have more conversations with you. May I have your number please?"

"Certainly." Kagome pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and wrote her name and number on it. "Here you go," she handed the paper to him.

"Well, I've got to go Kagome. See you tomorrow maybe?"

"Yeah, hopefully. Wait, I take 7th period, Algebra II with you!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I've seen you staring at me from time to time but I've never said anything about it."

"Oh you saw that? I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I'm just glad I finally got to talk to you."

"Oh, okay. Bye then." Kagome and Bankotsu parted, going different ways.

"Bye!"

**_+_Over the Next 2 Weeks+_+  
**  
Kagome and Bankotsu had formed a strong friendship. They'd talked almost every day during school and he had even gotten his lunch changed so he took it with Kagome. Kagome introduced him to Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga. Sango liked him in a friendly way, Miroku really didn't care, as long as he had Sango, but Inuyasha and Koga caught the vibe that he and Kagome were going to be thick as thieves soon, and a couple even sooner.  
They, of course, were right. One night the next week, Bankotsu called Kagome.

"Hello?" she answered, just stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her hair and one around her body.

"Hey Kagome. I was wondering if..well..if you liked me or not."

"What do you mean, of course I like you Bankotsu."

"I know you like me as a friend, but do you like me as more than that?"

"Oh....well...I've thought of you in that way before, but I never really went into deep thought about it because I wasn't ready for a relationship then."

"Oh, since you aren't ready for a relationship, I won't ask you then."

"I said I wasn't ready then. I'm ready for one now."

"In that case, would you like to be in one with me?"

Kagome took no time at all to answer. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me Ban."

"You were? If I had've known that I would've asked sooner! Like, the day after we started talking!"

"Uh-huh! But anyways, I gotta go. I just got out of the shower and I'm soaking wet."

"That's a nice thought!" Bankotsu joked.

"Whatever you hentai!" Kagome laughed. "Bye Banny!"

"Bye Kags." They hung up the phone. _~What I wouldn't give to see my Kagome right now!....My Kagome.....my Kagome. That sounds nice._ MY_Kagome.~_Bankotsu smiled at the thought of Kagome being his and only his.

**~~~Another Week Has Passed~~~  
**  
The news spread fast about Kagome and Bankotsu. Sango was the first to know since Kagome told her. But how the rest of the school knew, not even _I _know, and I'm the one writing the story! Kagome and Bankotsu were never seen without the other except in classes. But other that that it was like they were inseprable! It was lunch when they shared their first kiss as a couple. Kagome was sitting on Bankotsu's lap, feeding him french fries off of her plate and Sesshomaru saw. He came bounding to the table angrily.

"What are you doing with my woman?!" He asked Bankotsu.

"Excuse me?" he said politely.

"You heard me! What are you doing with my woman?!?!"

"The last time I checked Sesshomaru, you had a wench, not a woman, and your wench is over there," Kagome pointed to Naibun at the table with Naraku.

"Mane I don't want her! I want you Kagome! You're all I've ever wanted!"

"Obviously not! You wanted Naibun at one point in time, so go get her! Well, what are you waiting for?! Go!"

"NO! I'm not walking away from you Kagome! I love you!"

"Don't try and feed me that crap Sesshomaru. I know damn well you love me but I just can't tell. From the way you and Naibun were having sex it looked to me like you loved her at that moment. So why won't you go to her Sesshomaru? Huh?"

"Because I don't want her any more! I want you and only you Kagome!"

"You don't know what the hell you want Sesshomaru. But I do. I want you to leave this table that I am currently occupying with me friends and boyfriend and go somewhere...anywhere. Just leave." Kagome looked Sesshomaru dead in the eyes and he saw her pain. The pain that she had always covered from him was showing now and he couldn't bear it so he fled. Fled like a coward, though a coward he wasn't. Sesshomaru got up and walked calmly away.

But not before whispering softly in Kagome's ear, "I truly am sorry, my koi." Kagome almost cried when he said that, but again kept her feelings bottled up. She looked around the silent table and saw none of her friends would return her eye contact.

"Thank you." she heard Bankotsu say.

"Huh?"

"Thank you. If you weren't here, we probably wouldv'e gotten into a fight and I can't honestly tell you I would've won. That Sesshomaru fellow is pretty strong!"

Kagome laughed and noticed that Bankotsu's eyes held a small amount of pride. He was proud that Kagome didn't give in and dump him, and he was proud that she'd called him her boyfriend. Kagome slowly leaned down and kissed him soft, sweet lips. She had a strong feeling that this relationship was going to last long, but not forever. As much as she wanted it to, she couldn't make it last forever.

So Kagome just wanted to stay attached to his lips for as long as possible. She opened her mouth so his tongue could enter it, and their kiss lasted for 90 long seconds, with their tongues rolling over the other one in sweet, sweet harmony.


	14. Chapter 14

High School Drama

Chapter 14: Lions and Tigers and Bears

Kagome and Bankotsu had been together for two months and their relationship was stronger than ever! It was as if the intellectual bond the two shared could never be broken or breached. Sesshomaru saw the two everyday, walking hand in hand, and became more furious with each passing second. _~How could Kagome do me like that?! About a month after we broke up she got with that human! She had to have been cheating on me for them to be that close in so little time! That little tramp!~_ T

he couple passed Sesshoamru just as the thought went through his head. Sesshomaru bounded after them and grabbed Kagome's arm roughly. "Have you lost your mind wench?!" Sesshomaru barked.|

"Have you? You'd better let me arm go or you'll regret it!" Kagome snatched her arm away and Sesshomaru's claws broke her skin. She looked at her bleeding arm and got mad. "See! Look what you did!" A pink light surrounded her arm and the scratch disappeared.

"Were you cheating on me with this human?! You were weren't you?! Why I oughta!!" Sesshomaru raised his hand as if to slap Kagome.

"Go on. Hit me. I wanna see you do it! I wanna see if they'll be able to identify your body after you do too." Kagome smirked at the powers she held over her former lover when he put his hand back down to his side. _~That's what I thought.~_

"Answer me ningen! Were you cheating in This Sesshomaru?"

"NO I wasn't cheating on _That _Sesshomaru!" Kagome mocked his use of 3rd person nouns. "Calm your nerves!"

"I will not take orders from a worthless ningen like you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Humans are vile, worthless creatures who should be extinct! You are stupid, unreliable, and not to mention easy. But you, I must admit, held out longer than any other human probably would have. So you may not be _as_ useless as the rest, but useless none-the-less. You, though, are nothing to me more than a female waste of time, energy, and space."

Kagome stared at him with so much fury in her eyes that she was silent for a moment. But as tears formed in her eyes, her rage was turned into sympathy. She could see that Sesshomaru was hurt, but it was no excuse for him to speak to her in sucha manner. "Despite all that you have said to me Sesshomaru, I bear no hatred or anger towards you, only pity. I pity that you can't be true to your feelings and who you really are."

"What? You are saying that This Sesshomaru is not only lying, but is stupid as well?"

"No I never said th.."

"SHUTUP WORTHLESS NINGEN!"

"Ningen am I? Worthless as well? well don't you forget that this 'worthless ningen' holds your heart."

"You hold my heart do you? Don't make me laugh! As if..." Before Sesshomaru could finish, Kagome's eye lids lowered until her eyes looked like slits. Sesshomaru's body pulsed as Kagome grabbed a hold of his heart with her mind. He fell to his knees, gripping his chest. "Wh...what's hap-happening?"

"I hold your heart in more ways than one Sesshomaru, remember that." Kagome released her grip on the demon's heart and walked out, Bankotsu behind her. (He had been standing there the whole time, just watching like a punk!) Sesshomaru got off the ground and walked away in the opposite direction.

Naibun, who'd also een watching the whole thing came to Sesshomaru and said, "I like how you handled that wench Sesshy-kins! She eeds to stay in her place and leave us demons alone! Especially you and me, isn't that right Ses..." Sesshomaru had slammed her into a wall before she could continue.

"You will NOT say anything like that about Kagome ever again! Do you inderstand?" Naibun nodded slowly. "Very well then. And there is no _us_. We are simply people who rutted, end of story." Sesshomaru released the frightened demon on the wall and she ran out before him. Sesshomaru walked to his car, cursong himself in his mind for all the things he had just said to the only person he felt like he could love and trust. How he was going to ge her to forgive him, he hadn't the slightest idea. _~Why am I so stupid? Kagome loves me and I love her! I already hurt her once, but now, this is worse! The pain in her eyes was so evident, she didn't try to hide it. Maybe because she wanted me to see it. She wanted me to see how I hurt her. Well, I deserve it.~_ Sesshomaru got in his car and drove home.

Forgetting that he was supposed to give Inuyasha and his other friend a ride. So Inuyasha and Koga ended up having to walk home. Sango and Kagome normally walked together with their boyfriends beside them, so the lonely K-9 demons would walk with them. Again they looked like a coupld, but no one questioned them this time. Everyone noticed how quiet Kagome was and got worried. Sango saw the pain and the fact that her best friend was on the brink of tears, so she said nothing.

But Inuyasha, the idiot, had to say something. "What's wrong with you Kagome?" Sango shot him a dirty look and he whimpered. Kagome stopped walking suddenly and turned to Inuyasha.

"Your brother is a jackass. That's what's wrong with me." The tears that had been building up were finally set free and when they were, Kagome took off in a full sprint down the sidewalk and into the street. Sango looked at Inuyasha again and shook her head then took off after Kagome.

"Inuyasha you baka! Couldn't you see that Kagome's in pain!" Miroku slapped his best friend in the back of the head as Koga yelled.

"Yeah okay. But what did Sesshomaru do?" They all looked at Bankotsu.

"What? Why are you looking at me?"

"Cuz you're the one that's with her almost all the time, well except for Sango and we know she doesn't know!"

Bankotsu told them what happened between Kagome and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Koga got pissed and Miroku just stood there silent. They unknowingly mobbed to Inuyasha's house to confront Sesshomaru. His car was in the driveway, so they knew he was there, but after he didn't answer the door, they thought otherwise.

"Inuyasha, don't you have a key?!" Bankotsu asked.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Inuyasha smiled and pulled out his key while everyone sighed. They walked into the house and went to Sesshomaru's room.

"Why are you all in here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because you made Kags mad! Really mad!" Inuyasha explained.

"She's mad?"

"Why wouldn't she be after all the horrible things you said to her?" Bankotsu stepped up.

"She's crying Fluff." Inuyasha said, noticing how hurt his brother was.

"She is? Oh my Kami I've really messed up." Sesshomaru put his forehead in his hand.

"Damn right you really messed up! You made my girl, the love of my life, cry! How dare you!!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold the phone here! _Your_ girl? The love of _your_life? You mean to say that you love Kagome?" Sesshomaru said.

"You sound surprised that I do. You know how she is. So easy to like, to love."

"Yeah, I do know. And I'm upset that I made her let me go. But how is it possible that you love her and are not with her at this moment?"

"Because I had to confront the jerk that hurt her first. And as a heads up, don't do it again or you'll have to answer to me."

Sesshomaru got off of his bed and approached Bankotsu. He looked the boy up and down, sizing him up. "You're not so mighty! I can beat you down in a split second for Kagome. But since you claim to love her, does she feel the same for you?"

"I......I don't know yet."

"What do you mean you don't know? She does know you love her..right?"

"N-not exactly." Bankotsu looked at the floor. "See, I haven't told her yet. I don't think it's the right time. She still seems hurt because of you, plus this will make it even more difficult to tell her."

"Whatever punk. Get out of my room. ALL OF YOU!!" Sesshomaru kicked them out and plopped on his bed. He had to think of a way to get Kagome back before she fell in love with Bankotsu.

Kagome ran all the way to her favorite place. The place where she felt the safest. Sango was right behind her too. They entered the sacred shrine together and sat on the cold ground. Kagome told Sango what had happened before she even asked. After she told, Kagome looked at Sango and saw she had tears in her eyes. But her tears were full of fury and anger.  
"Please don't be mad at him Sango. He said all of that out of his own self pity and pain. He thought it would make him get over me, but I can tell it didn't work. When I walked away, I smelled his tears."

"Kags, how are you so strong?"

"I don't know Sango. I just pray a lot and beg for guidance. I am the Priestess of Love and Wisdom, and patience has always come to me. I have learned to accept people for who they are and forgive them for their mistakes. Don't ask me how, but it has come in handy from time to time." The girls sat and talked until it was dark outside. Kagome decided that she didn't want to see her parents or brother, so she called them and said she would be staying with Sango.

**~The Next Day~**  
No one knew that Kagome had entered the talent show, and because of that, no one knew what that talent show had in store for them later on that day.

Bankotsu approached Kagome at her locker with caution. He was carring a dozen red roses and a note was attached to them. He sat them at Kagome's feet before she saw him and ran away. Kagome had smelled him coming and sensed that he didn't want to be seen by her, so she had pretended that there was something very interesting about the inside of her locker. After Bankotsu had run away, Kagome knelt and picked up the flowers. She sniffed them before reading the attached handwritten note that read:

_Kagome, you are the only one I want in my life. I love you. Bankotsu_

Kagome dropped the note and the roses and Sesshomaru showed up out of nowhere and caught them both. He wickly skimmed the note and gasped. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, who was trying desperately to catch her breath and tried to read her expression. From what he could see, she was happy, but confused about something. He sat the flowers and note in her locker and raced to the cafeteria. "Is it too late?" he asked an elderly lady sitting at a table.

"No, there's still time." She smiled as Sesshomaru wrote his name on a piece of paper taped to the table. He left the cafeteria both happy and nervous.

**~Later at the Talent Show!~  
**  
The first five acts had gone and Kagome was up next. She hadn't said a word to anyone but Sango that day and had told her about the note and flowers. When her name was called, much screaming was heard from the audience. Kagome saw that Sango was mouthing to her, "What are you doing?" But Kagome only smiled and waved. Kagome was wearing a long, silky green evening gown that stopped above her ankles, revealing her black shoes. There were two long splits up both sides of the dress, showing off Kagome's well-toned legs. She nodded to the DJ in the back and he started the song. Kagome began to sing:

_**I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears  
But I'm scared of loving you  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair that's right  
But I'm scared of loving you  
Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us? **_(Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. She knew she loved Bankotsu, but she was in love with Sesshomaru. The confusion made her cry harder, but you couldn't hear it. She continued to sing as beautifully as she had the enitre song.)  
_**I'm not sure no, I'm not sure  
But if we never try we'll never know  
It's better to have loved than not to love at all  
But trying is worst than to stumble and fall  
And if we do?  
I'd rather it be with you  
Cause at least there will be  
Sweet memories **_

Sorry if I sound so filled with gloom  
You say you care and I know you do  
But this is from my experience  
And my conclusion only makes sense  
Just cause I love you and you love me,  
It doesn't mean that we're meant to be,  
I can climb mountains, swim cross the seas,  
But the most frightening thing is you and me

I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears  
But I'm scared of loving you  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair  
But I'm scared of loving you  
Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?

Most circumstances I know my fate  
But in this love thing I don't get the game  
Why does it feel like those who give in,  
They only wind up losing a friend?  
Just cause I love you and you love me,  
It doesn't mean that we'll ever be,  
Fly cross the ocean, sing for the Queen,  
But the most frightening thing is you and me!

I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears  
But I'm scared of loving you  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair  
But I'm scared of loving you  
Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?

I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears  
But I'm scared of loving you  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair  
But I'm scared of loving you  
Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?

The crowd went wild and Kagome curtsied and walked gracefully off the stage and into the audience during the next act after she had changed clothes. She now wore a more casual attire of a black mini skirt, a black shirt, and some black shoes. Though green was her color, she still looked beautiful. She sat in between Sango nad Banoktsu who both grabbed either of her hands. Sango grabbed a tissue out of her purse and wiped the mascara that had run from under Kagome's eyes. She had gotten most of it cleaned up by the next act. Bankotsu looked at Kagome, he was about to cry himself.

Without anyone telling him, he knew that that song had been dedicated towards him. _~She loves me but is scared that I'm going to hurt her. Oh Kagome, I would never do that to you, my love.~_ As he was about to tell her, the talent show host came out onto the stage. The next person called to the stage was.....Sesshomaru Tashio. Kagome looked up and gasped. Sesshomaru looked out into the audience and spotted Kagome. He smiled to her and gulped hard. "This song is for the most beautiful girl in the school. I hurt her badly, so this is to make it up to her." A few stupid girls yelled out 'Thank you' to Sesshomaru, but he said. "If you said thank you, it isn't for you." The cafeteria laughed and Sesshomaru began to sing. He wasn't nervous, he was just hoping that Kagome would forgive him. She didn't have to be with him, he just wanted her forgiveness.

**_I can't wait to get to school each day  
And wait for you to pass my way  
And bells start to ring and angels start to sing  
Hey that's the girl for you  
So what are you gonna do ooh, baby  
Hey little girl I love you so _**  
Sesshomaru bowed as the crowd once again hooped and hollered. The girls went out of their minds screaming for Sesshomaru, Naibun included. The dumb broad thought the song was for her, so she ran on the stage and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. He looked at her and took his hand away. Sesshomaru jumped off the stage, instead of taking the stairs, and walked straight to Kagome, never taking his eyes off of her. He got down on his knees and looked her in the eyes.

All I do is think of you  
Day and night that's all I do that's all I do, baby  
I can't get you off my mind  
Think about you all the time, all the time

I begin to take the long way home  
Just so I can be alone  
To think of how to say  
You're fine in every way  
Hey I'm in love with you oh, I love you baby  
I think the world of you ooh, yes I do  
Oh, won't you please, please be mine

All I do is think of you  
Baby day and night that's all I do  
I can't get you off my mind  
Think about you all the time, all the time, ooh

Girl you're so doggone fine  
Baby I love you  
Think the world of you, ooh  
Day and night that's all I do  
Ooh baby, can't get you off my mind  
I've been dreaming about you  
Oh baby, I keep thinking about you  
All night long, oh  
Day and night that's all I do

"Kagome, I'm so sorry for all that I've done to you. You know as well as I do that I love you more than words can express and I was hurt when you broke up with me."

"You were hurt when I broke up with you?! Think of how I felt when I saw what I saw! Have you ever thought about how much that hurt me? Sesshomaru, I cried for days! I'm not one to cry over boys, but I cried over you!" She buried her head in his shoulder. "Oh what have you done to me?!" Kagome cried.

"That, my dear, is called love. You love me, and you can't help it."

"But I want to hate you Sesshomaru! I want to despise your very soul!"

"You want to, but you can't. Just like I can't forget about you. I want to forget all that we had, but my heart won't let me."

Kagome took her head from Sesshomaru's shoulder and looked at him. Her eyes not only held pain, but joy and confusion as well. She was happy that Sesshomaru ha dgone in front of the entire school and sang for her, but she was still hurt by his words and actions from the past. She was confused about what she would do with whomever she chose. Friends with sexual attractions didn't remain friends for long. Plus, she loved them both. Kagome knew that she and Sesshomaru loved each other, but could she really give her heart to him once again? WHat is he trampled over it? What if he abused it? Or what if he neglected it all together? Kagome didn't htink she could take anymore heartbreak, at least not in her freshman year. "I...I don't know what to do." Kagome looked from Sesshomaru to Bankotsu, then to the rest of her friends.

"I'm sorry." And, for the second time that week, Kagome ran away, trying to escape her problems. She ran as far as her legs would carry her. Past her sacred place, and past everything that once comforted her. There was no place in particular on her mind, but she knew she had to get away. Sango got up soon after, knowing full well that Kagome expected her to come after her. Sango knew that Kagome wasn't going to her special place where she felt safe, but she was going much much further than that. As she was sbout to leave, Miroku grabbed her arm.

"Perhaps it's best to leave her be," he said.

"Perhaps it's best that you stick to what you know and let me do what I know is right. Kagome doesn't want to be near any of you right now! If Sesshomaru hadn't messed up in the first place, she would've never met Bankotsu and we wouldn't be in any of this mess!"

"If you do chase after her, how do you expect to find her without a keen sense of smell?"

"When Kagome and I were younger, she wanted me to have the same powers as her. We asked Keade, her miko trainer, was there any way that could happen and she said yes. But it was only if I had some of Kagome's blood within me. So, that night, Kagome prepared a ceremony for the blood transfusion. We each slit our wrists and tied them together. The blood fused and I gaining 1/4th of Kagome's powers. So wherever she is, I can not only smell her, but feel and see her in my mind. That's why we are so close, pretty much sisters." They all seemed satisfied with Sango's explanation. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go find my sister." Sango masked her scent, as well as Kagome's, like Kagome had shown her how to do a while ago, and went after her best friend. Sango hadn't planned on telling anyone what had happened so many years ago between her and Kagome, but she wanted them off her back, so she told. _~I'll get Kagome to erase their memories like she did Jakotsu's after her sleepover.~_ Sango ran as fast as she could after Kagome, and pin pointed her location when she had funally stopped running.

-_Kags! Kags, listen to me, I know you're sad, but you have to come back sooner or later. Im on my way so stay where you are. We'll talk when I get there. I know you can hear me, so you might as well answer.- _Sango spoke to Kagome telepathically like they had learned to do from Keade after their little blood transfusion.  
_  
-Ok Sang. Please hurry.- _Kagome sat down and waited for Sango to get there. She was proud that her friend had learned to use her powers very well and was getting stronger everyday. The girls knew that she wasn't going to be nearly as powerful as Kagome, but she could still train hard. Sango got closer and closer to Kagome and she could feel her coming.

Review this Story/Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

High School Drama

Chapter 15: Set Up/ Kagome's Decision

Kagome and Sango talked for about 4 or 5 hours the day before. They talked about everything they had been through together and everything they woulg go through. Kagome didn't erase the memories of the boys who had heard hers and Sango's secret. She just didn't feel like it. Right now, Kagome was laying in her yard under the night sky and staring at the beautiful stars that lit it. She smelled Inuyasha from around the corner and masked her scent and hid in a tree. She wan't really hiding from him, she wa hiding from conversation. She didn't feel like talking to anyone today. She hadn't at school and she wasn't about to after it. She just wanted time to herself and that included peace and quiet. Inuyasha approached the driveway and walked over to the tree Kagome was in.

"Kagome, I know you're up there because I smelled you before you masked your scent and I didn't hear the front door close." Inuyasha got no answer, but he didn't give up. "Fine, don't talk, just listen. My brother, as I'm sure you've already found out by now, is stupid. He goes around, parading like he's the best thing around and uses girls left and right to get his way. Yeah, I pretty much hated the bastard at first, but then we met you. Something about Sesshomaru changed after that moment. Sure, he beat me to you, but I'm glad we got to be friends. When Sesshomaru's around you...I sense that he's......happy. And that scent from his aura is very hard to find because he hides it when he rarely, and I mean _rarely_ is happy. But when he's with you, doesn't hide it. I guess he wants the world to know that he _is _happy with you or something. And the day you broke up with him.....I hate to say it...but he cried." Inuyasha stopped talking when he heard Kagome gasp. "Yup, the old Ice Prince cried when you broke his heart. I know I know...he broke yours first, then again when he said what he did, but deep down, I know he's a good guy. And I'm not just saying that because he's my brother. I'm saying that because it's true. I would be over here trying to persuade you to get with me if it weren't for how crappy I'd feel about taking the love of Sesshomaru's life away from him. Yes, you are the love of his life Kags, and I want you to realize that."

Kagome had begun to sob silently and wanted to break her ow of silence. She finally did and jumped down from the tree. She buried her face into Inuyasha's chest and cried.

"But it hurt so much! When I saw them together that day...I...I wanted to die! I felt like I'd done something wrong and that I was being punished for it! Then, the way he was talking to me the other day! No one has ever said anything like that to me without carrying a permanent marking around with them from me. I just couldn't hurt Sesshomaru though!"

"But you grabbed his heart!"

"Because that was the only thing I knew I could control! I know he loves me and I feel the same way for him but I..I I just don't want to get hurt again! Yash, I'm scared."  
Now it was Inuyasha's turn to gasp. The Kagome he knew wouls never be scared. He hadn't known her for a long time, but he knew that she didn't scare too easily. Inuyasha looked at the crying girl on his chest and knew he had to do something to get her and his brother back together. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru would never hurt Kagome if he was given a second chance, so a second chance Inuyasha would find him. Somehow.

**~The Next Day~  
**  
Inuyasha had told Sesshomaru everything that Kagome had said, word for word, last night, the night before, when he got home. Sesshomaru had agreed that if he was given a second chance that he wouldn't mess it up. They got in the car and picked Sango up first. On the three minute drive to Miroku's house, they discussed the plan in a secret language that Sesshomaru couldn't understand...Pig Latin. Why Sesshomaru couldn't understand it...I have no Earthly idea so don't ask...he just couldn't. They picked up Miroku and filled him in on the info, then made their way to Kagome's. Now, she normally sits in the front passenger seat, beside Sesshomaru, but for the past 3 months, she'd sat in the back beside Sango. When Kagome saw the back seat was full, she got suspicious, but decided to let it drop since she was picking up her vow of silence today.

**~During Lunch~  
**  
Kagome looked around the table and noticed Sango missing. She wanted to ask where she was, but felt that her silence was more important. Besides, Sango was probably off taking a make-up test or something. Still, it puzzled Kagome that her friend hadn't told her so she wouldn't worry. Then Kagome heard a scream inside her mind and knew it was Sango's.

_-What's wrong Sango?! Are you okay?!- _Kagome's thoughts were frantic but the scream had startled her.

_-Help Kagome! I'm in the supply closet and I got locked in!- _Sango's voice came through Kagome's head. She shook it and walked out of the cafeteria. Inuaysha, seeing his opportunity, called Sesshomaru over to the table and told him that Kagome wanted to meet with him privately by the janitor's closet. Sesshomaru was too stunned to sense that Inuyasha was lying, so he fell for the trap. He darted out of the cafeteria and Naibun saw.

She walked over to Inuyasha's table and said to him, "Where is my Sessy-kins going?"

"Who?...Aw! The last time I checked, he was neither yours, nor was his name something of which I'm not going to repeat. But Sesshomaru is going to be with the one he truly loves so you can just back off." Inuyasha smirked when Naibun huffed out of the cafeteria. Kagome materialized inside the janitors closet, searching for Sango. When she didn't find her, there was a note that read:

_Sorry Kags, but this is for your own good. Luv ya's! Sango!_

Kagome looked around when she heard the door open. Into the closet walked Sesshomaru, holding a hapy look on his face. They both heard a click and knew that the ones responsible for this had locked the door. If they broke free, it would just make their friends angry and they would try again and again, so Sesshomaru and Kagome decided to work it out. After they figured that they;d stay in the closet, Inuyasha and Sango left and went back to the cafeteria. _~Good luck bro.~_ Inuyasha smiled at the fact that he knew his brother was going to get a second chance at loving Kagome. But this time he was confident that he would do it the right way.

"Sooooooo...Kagome......," Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. Kagome looked up at him and kissed his lips gently.

"Kami, I've missed doing that fo so long," Kagome sighed and gazed into Sesshomaru's honey golden eyes. She read all that he was feeling and it confirmed that Inuyasha had been telling the truth last night. _~I figured as much anyway.~_ Kagome smiled and said, "Sesshoamru, I'm willing to give you a second chance. But I don't completely trust you with my heart....yet."

"I understand Kagome, and thank you. I promise.."

"Stop. Don't make any promises you can't keep. Just say that you'll try hard."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll try hard to keep you, and I'll try hard_er_ to make you happy. You're the first person I've ever been in love with, and I don't want to ruin what we have."

"And you are the first person I fell in love with. But, I must tell you that I love Bankotsu as well. I won't have anything more than a friendship with him, and not even that if it gets too awkward."

Sesshomaru was happy to hear that Kagome was in love with him, but wasn't happy to hear that she loved Bankotsu. "Wait, you didn't say that you were _in_love with Bankotsu, did you?"

"No. Only that I love him. Meaning that I care abour him, but being _in_love with you means that I'll do anything to make you happy, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Naibun had been standing outside of the door and had heard everything. She busted in to see if she and Sesshomaru had any chance.

"No Sesshomaru! Remember that this is the girl that broke up with you and broke your heart!" Naibun yelled. "She also grabbed your heart and caused you physical pain on top on all the emotional pain!!"

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"I came to tell you how much...how much I deserve you and this skank of a freshman doesn't! Sesshomaru we have a bond that you can't share with her! You gave me your virginity!" Those words she knew would hurt Kagome, but they didn't, or at least Kagome didn't show her pain. Well, not at first. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and saw her eyes flash red. He saw that she was trying to fight her transformation, but was losing quickly.

So before Kagome had a chance to get off the ground, Sesshomaru pulled her into a long kiss. Her eyes turned back to normal and tears streamed out of them. Naibun watched then turned away and slammed the door. _~I should've stuck to Naraku's plan! Well, of I can't have Sesshomaru, Kagome can't have him either, or anyone else!!~_ Naibun's hands started glowing and she touched the closet door. It caught on fire, trapping the kissing couple inside. Kagome knew what was going on and pulled away from Sesshomaru.

_-Sango, that bitch, Naibun, set the closet on fire! Hurry!!- _Kagome set the message to Sango and didn't get a response. By the time Sango, Inuyahsa, Miroku, Bankotsu, and Koga arrived, Kagome and Sesshomaru were out of the closet and the flames were extinguished. Luckily, Naibun had been apprehended when she was trying to skip school because the principle was watching the camera by the closet after hearing a report that strange activity had been going on around there. He didn't see Kagome and Sesshomaru come out or go in, but found Naibun walking out of the front doors pf the school. She was expelled and no one had to worry about seeing her for a while.

"AHEM!" Kagome got all of her friends' attention. "I have an announcement to make." Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand.

"We're back together!" Sesshomaru finished. Sango, Inuaysha, and Miroku cheered but Koga and Bankotsu remained the silent ones. They sulked back to the cafeteria after Kagome privately apologized to Bankotsu for everything.

"Don't feel bad. I know what it's like to be dumped by Kagome," Koga tried to cheer the newest member of their group up.

"You do?"

"Well, we weren't an official couple, but we went out on dates then she stopped talking to me when she met Sesshomaru. I think it was love at first sight for them." Koga explained.

"Well, if he makes Kagome happy, then I won't stand in their way. Just know that if he hurts her again, I might kill him." They laughed.

Sesshomaru and Kagome shared a kiss before heading back to the cafeteria.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said gently.

"Yeah?" Kagome said.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru stroked Kagome's finger with his thumb.

"For what?"

"Giving me another chance. I know I've done you wrong, but you still gave me a second chance."

Kagome smiled and said, "Don't thank me, thank Yash. He convinced me last night," When she decided that didn't sound right, she said, "We talked and...well....let's just say he told me some things about you." Sesshomaru remembered nothing about what Inuaysha had said except for what Kagome told him. Come to think of it, Inuyasha didn't say he said a word.

"What did he say Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm not telling you!" She kissed him then laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

High School Drama

Chapter 16: Summer's Finally Here!!

Everyone was gathered at Miroku's house for a dip in the pool. It was beginning to get dark and Inuyasha had just run ahead of Kagome and did a cannonball into the cool water. If it weren't for the barrier she put up, Kagome would've been soaked. She fussed at Inuyasha and he stared at her sheepishly. Sesshomaru came up behind Kagome, after asking Sango to mask his scent, and picked her up and threw her into the pool. Before he had the chance to jump in, a spiritual barrier surrounded the pool, electrocuting Sesshomaru. Kagome let the barrier down and let Sesshomaru fell into the pool, still steaming. Kagome got out to retrieve her ringing phone from her pants pocket that were resting in a lawn chair. Kagome shook all of the water off of her and Sesshomaru watched, smiling.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Hey sweetie!" Kagome's mother was on the other end.

"Hi Mom. What's up?" Kagome asked, knowing her mother only called when there was something to tell.

"Well, your father and I won some tickets to America."

"Oh, that's nice." Kagome rolled her eyes. _~They're always going somewhere.~  
_  
"Yeah. But er have 6 extra tickets and we don't know what to do with them."

Kagome looked around the pool and counted 5 of her friends. "OMG Mom! Are you serious?!"

"As a heart attack sweetie. Do you want them?"

"Of course I do Mom! Thank you so much!!" Kagome squealed while she jumped up and down.

"Good. We'll be going to Laguna Beach, California and will be staying at Best Western Laguna Brisas Spa Hotel. The plane will depart one week from today, so tell your friends and they need no money. This is an all expenses paid vacation for four weeks."

"Ok. I'll tell them in a sec! Thank you so much! Love you!" Kagome hung up the phone before her mother could reply. She had been so busy squealing and jumping that she hadn't noticed that all of her friends had gathered around her, wanting an explination for her behavior.

"What's goin on Kags?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. What are you gonna tell us in a sec?" Inuyasha added.

"Okay, how would you all feel about taking a little trip to America this summer?" Kagome asked her friends, but their reply was questioning eyes. "My mom and dad won some tickets to California and they're taking us with them!!" Kagome exclaimed. "You don't need and money or anything! Just pack and we'll be ready to go by next week!"

"Are you serious Kagome?!" Sango asked.

"As a heart attack!" Kagome quoted her mother.

"Ok. I'll let you know if I can go later on today. C'mon Inuyasha, Dad wants us home now." Sesshomaru said. He stepped to Kagome and kissed her lips while Inuyasha watched in disgust.

"Hang on, I'll talk to your dad for you. It might be a little easier that way. C'mon Sang, you know your mother's gonna say yes, so you're staying with me this week so we can help each other pack. Sess, dirve us to your house please." Kagome directed, but no one objected to what she said. Sango nodded and kissed Miroku goodbye on the cheek. They left Miroku at home by himself. He became bored and decided to clean up than take a nap.

**~Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha~  
**  
They all walked into the Tashio residence and looked around. It hadn't changed much since the last time Sango and Kagome had been there. Inutaisho was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper when they walked in. He immediately smelled the girls and wondered who they were. He got up from his comfortable position and went into the living room to find out who his guests were.

"Hello there," he friendly greeted.

"Hi," Kagome and Sango said in sync.

"Well aren't you the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. You..." he looked at Kagome and caught a whiff of the scent spilling from her. "You're a fire neko/miko aren't you?"

"I'm not so sure about the fire part, but I am neko and miko. I guess you could say that I'm a haynou like Inuyasha."

"Oh you're far from a haynou. Not a full youkai either, but almost. May I ask why you came here?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and.."

"You're Kagome? Sesshomaru, this is Kagome? Why haven't I met her before? Sesshomaru goes around the house singing songs that he's made up about you. And if you two have broken up or had a fight he hardly eats or sings or anything."

"Really?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smirked at his blush. "That's nice to know. But I'm hear to ask you if both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could attend a trip with me to California next week for about a month."

"A month huh? That sounds reasonable. What about money? How much do they need?"

"None. It's an all expense paid vacation."

"Hmmmmm....I guess it's okay. As long as both of you promise me something."

The couple looked at each other then looked back forward and nodded. "I want you two to promise me that Kagome will not come back with child."

Their jaws dropped and they looked back at each other. Kagome blushed while Sesshomaru had a coughing fit. Of course neither of them were ready for a child, and they weren't planning on being ready for a while to come.

They finally found their voices and said, "We promise." in sync. Kagome and Sango stayed for a while and chatted with Inutaisho. He was quite handsome and very fun to talk to. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha favored their father in pleasant ways. After they left, Kagome and Sango went to Sango's house and they all began to pack their clothes. How Kagome would explain her sudden expand in wardrobe, she had no idea. Also, how Miroku convinced his mother was a mystery to everyone but him.

******A Week Later******  
Everyone had gotten off the plane in the beautiful, sunny California two and a half and gasped at what they saw. They temperature was perfect, there were hot guys and beautiful girls everywhere they turned, and the beach was only 99 steps away from the hotel. Kagome's mom and dad stayed in the hotel while Sota played with some of his soccer friends and our favorite group went to the beach. The girls weren't even their two pieces for five whole minutes when boys started drooling over them. One of them, two in fact, caught the girls' eye. They were both tall and lean, had the perfect bodies, and the best part is that they were twins, though Kagome and Sango could tell the difference. One's nose was slightly longer and wider than the other one, and the other's right eye had a little beauty mark under it.

The reaction to the boys in their swim trunks was the same only none of them had a twin sister or sisters. But there were three girls that paid particular attention to the guys, and they gave it back. The twins came over to the girls, and the girls to the guys. Before anyone could begin speaking, a man wearing sunglasses and black swim trunks came to the group.  
"Hi, my name is Eiga Juuyaku, and you all have the look I want. How are your acting skills?" he asked. Kagome reached in her bag and pulled out the newspaper article that she kept for good luck and handed it to the guy. He pulled up his glasses and read the article:

_High-School students perform a play. Kagome Higurashi, Sango Taijiya, Miroku Sukebei, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Tashio performed a play written by the afformentioned girls. The play was such a huge success that it was aired on live television and is now being performed in America. Hats off to these students._

"Great! Just what I needed! What do you all say about being in my movie?!"


	17. Chapter 17

High School Drama

Chapter 17: Movie Debut

"Okay, if we're going to be in this little movie of yours, we need documentation of it. Our pay, work hours, etc. A contract needs to be signed by all of us stating that we understand everything that you will put us through and if we disagree to anything, it is to be said up front." Kagome said right after they'd heard the plot of the movie. Everyone stood baffled at what Kagome had just said. She sounded like a lawyer. "What? I've heard and seen too many movie deals go down the drain because of faulty contracts and loop holes. As a matter of fact, I'll draw up our contract, is that understood Eiga?"

"Umm....yes?"

"That sounded like more of a question to me. By the way, if you're Japanese, why are you looking for Japanese stars in America?" That question had Kagome stumped since she'd hears his name.

"I have no idea. Well, I really wasn't looking for Japanese stars, I just so happened to stumble across you. Lucky me huh?"

"Yeah." Kagome sucked her teeth. _~There's something I don't like about this guy.~_ "Lucky you. We'll be back." Kagome gathered her gang and the twins, whose names were D'Whight and D'Wayne Wilson, and they all rushed back to the hotel. D'Whight, who paid special attention to Kagome, picked up the same vibes that she did.

So when they were in the lobby of the hotel, he said, "Make sure the contract has a hermetic seal Kagome."

"Nice use of the term." Kagome smiled at D'Whight and went to the first empty computer they saw. Everyone followed her and D'Whight blushed. Sesshomaru glanced over at him and wanted to slap that goofy smirk off his face, but the fact that Kagome was his assured him that he had nothing to worry about. Kagome began typing and it took her about five minutes to come up with the perfect contract:

_The following signatures ensure that the movie they will be participating in contains no nudity or anything to the dislking of the actors and actresses. There will be no use of profanity, alcohol, or drugs. The work hours are between 7am and 10pm before and after then is to be specified as rest time and the crew will not be bothered to shoot any part of the film. The cast of this movie, director not included, will be satisfied to the highest standard and they will not be disappointed. Everything will be to their liking and there may be some script changes to fit their personalities. **THE DIRECTOR OR OTHER NON MAIN CAST MEMBERS CAN MAKE NO CHANGES. As far as profit is concerned, the Japanese stars will recieve 6230 yen an hour for their services and nothing less. For the Americans will recieve $70 an hour. The money is to be paid in full by the beginning of the next work day.**_

Everyone proof read it and decided that it was as air tight as it was going to get. The contract may not have been professional, but they all liked it. Eiga read it and agreed, signing it first. The crew members agreed and started working immediately. The first scene was the simplist, everyone is at the beach and in swinsuits. The leading ladies, Kagome and Sango, are with their boyfriends, Sesshomaru is Sango's and Miroku is Sango's.(they couldn't change small things like that. That's just being picky) The girls are in the water being admired by all of the guys, but the twins are getting special attention from them. Sesshomaru and Miroku become outraged when the hands of the twins venture up their girl's thigh and earns them a squeal. They get up and go out to the water.

"We're leaving, now!" Sesshomaru barks at Sango as he grabs her arm and drags her out of the water.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Miroku does the same thing, only a little gentler.

"Let go of me Trent!" Sango yells at her boyfriend.

"Leave me alone Dakota!" Kagome fights back. The girls both snatch their arms away.

"Look Jocelyn, if you don't come on here, I don't know how you're getting home!" Sesshomaru said.

"What if I don't want to go home with you?!" Sango glared at him and he walked off.

"Destiny, I would like it if you came along with me...NOW!"

"Jared, you're nice and all, just let me have my fun. Okay?" Kagome tried a calmer approach. Miroku walked away mumbling about how grateful she was to have him. The girls turned back to the twins. "So Trey, what are you doing this afternoon?" Kagome ran her finger along D'Whight's chest and felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Yeah, you too Dre." Sango did the same to D'Wayne.

"I was thinking about going to this new club by that chicken place." D'Whight answered.

"Yeah, um...me too." D'Wayne followed.

"Do you two do a lot together?" Kagome got closer to D'Whight. Sesshomaru and Miroku were back on the sand and weren't enjoying the view they were being given. They wanted to talk to Eiga about it, but knowing their girlfriends, there would be a problem about that.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru from his spot in the water. He was flirting with Kagome too, but would never go against his brother on purpose. Sesshomaru growled when D'Whight splashed water on Kagome and she squealed again and laughed. _~That is not how she acts.~_ He rolled his eyes. Kagome could smell Sesshomaru's anger and she knew why. But being this close to D'Whight made her happy. She wouldn't dare cheat on Sesshomaru, but she kinda liked D'Whight. And she could tell that Miroku and Sango were in the same positions.

"So, do you think that we could roll with you to the club? You know...if you don't mind." Kagome twirled a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Don't you have to ask your boyfriends?" D'Wayne blurted out.

"Oh, they'll be okay with it." Sango corrected.

"We sure will, seeing as we're coming and all." Sesshomaru popped up behind Sango and Miroku behind Kagome. It felt awkward for them, but they were doing it to get paid. Pretty soon after that, the first scene was over and cut was called. The stars found a nice little place to stop and eat while they unwound. The first say was hectic, but everyone remembered their lines perfectly, even though they'd only looked at them for a could of hours.

"Some first day, huh?" D'Whight asked after their food had been brought to the table.

"Yeah, but it was pretty fun," Kagome said. She looked up and noticed D'Whight was staring her right in the eyes. It was creepy, but cute at the same time. "Okay everyone, time for 'Truth or Dare'!" Kagome cheered once they'd finished eating. She'd had Eiga set up a tent on the beach before they left, so it was waiting when they got back. "Who's first?.....D'Whight, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he answered boldly.

"I dare you tooooo..... kiss Sango's nose."

"Oh c'mon! Can't I kiss your lips or something?"

"Fine! But since you want to do that, you must first kiss Inuyasha's ear."

"That's so gross! But..here it goes!" D'Whight kissed Inuyasha's ear swiftly then made his way to Kagome. He kissed her lips softly, then getting harder since he was comfortable. Sesshomaru growled and hooked his arm around Kagome's waist and yanked her to him, breaking the kiss. Both Kagome and D'Whight were a little disappointed, but didn't let it show. This wasn't the first time Sesshomaru had done something out of jealousy.

**~Flashback~  
**  
A couple of minutes after everyone had gotten their food, Sesshomaru noticed D'Whight looking at Kagome at the same time she did. To make a statement, he tickled her neck and pulled her to him, then kissed her lips. He growled when she backed away, but Kagome could tell that he had kissed her to make D'Whight jealous.

**~End Flashback~  
**

Truth or Dare went on for a few hours, D'Whight always kissing Kagome and D'Wayne always kissing Sango. It was getting tiresome for the other boys, and they all wanted it to end. "That's it!" Sesshomaru yelled after D'Whight had been dared to kiss Kagome for the umpteenth time that night. "Kagome is mine, and you need to stop kissing her! Keep your filthy American lips off my girl!"

"I beg your pardon," D'Whight tried to sound intellectual, but soon gave it up, "Look Sesshomaru, I complete all of my dares, no matter who gives them to me, as long as it is that person's turn. If you have a problem with the game, I suggest you step outside."

"I agree with D'Whight Sess. You need to calm your nerves, okay?" Kagome added.

"No! I will not calm anything! He keeps kissing you and it's making me mad! Unless you want to be single, you need to tell him to back off!"

"So you're going to break up with me over something so small? Fine then, so be it. You can be the petty demon and I can be the better one. We're done." Kagome turned away from Sesshomaru and he walked out of the hut. The game was soon over and everyone went their separate ways.


	18. Chapter 18

High School Drama

Chapter 18: Trapped

Sesshomaru hadn't spoken to Kagome since he broke up with her. _~Why are you being so foolish? She simply flirts with the American ningen, she loves me though, and she has no feelings that strond for him... I hope.~_ He walked to the spot where they all were supposed to be meeting. There Kagome was, standing beside D'Whight, flirting. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red for a second then turned completely red when he kissed her. "She is mine! You will not touch her!" Sesshomaru barked, walking to them.

_"_Um, _she _has a name and it's Kagome. And I do NOT belong to you Sesshomaru!" Kagome said back.

"You do belong to This Sesshomaru and you cannot deny it." He retorted.

"Sesshomaru, get over yourself. You're the one that broke up with me, and over what?"

"You were cheating on me! With an American ningen!"

"Here we go again. JUst because I have a close relationship with someone doesn't mean I've cheated on you! Agh! Get that through your thick skull!"

"You get this through _your_ thick skull: We are done!"

"Yeah yeah, you said that last night. What I want to know is the real reason why! Was your precious ego hurt because Iwas flirting with D'Whight?! That shouldn't bother you considering all of the things I _could_ be doing!"

"You wouldn't dare do that with him before This Sesshomaru!" he hissed at her.

"At least if I did I would be smart enough to cover it up and make sure that no one finds out! I would even tell Sango through our minds so no one could hear but her!"

"So what have you done with him?!"

"What's it to you?"

"I will say this again and you will answer me correctly this time. What. Have. You. Done. With. Him.?"

"What's. It. To. You.?" Kagome said and Sesshomaru snapped and caught the side of her face with his hand. She staggered backwards a few steps then looked up with blood running from her lip. She licked it off as though it was never there and smiled. Her hands ignited with her miko energy and she lunged at Sesshomaru, knocking him into the sand. Sesshomaru rolled over on top of Kagome, but she flipped again, so that she was stradling his hips. "You hit me. And for that, you will pay." Kagome grabbed his neck and burned it with her hands. Sesshomaru hissed in pain and kicked Kagome off.

"Shouldn't we stop them?!" D'Whight and D'Wayne asked.

"No way! This is the best fight I've ever seen them have!" Miroku said.

"It's better than the first one!" Sango added while Kagome punched Sesshomaru in the stomach. He picked her up and tossed her into the ocean. A large wave rose from the water and out emerged Kagome, soaking wet. She again lunged at Sesshomaru, but grabbed him by the collar. Fire came from the tips of her nails and caught onto his shirt. Sesshomaru jumped back and threw his shirt off.

_~Nice!~_ Kagome thought as she jumped back to dodge Sesshomaru's attack. They'd both somehow gotten better since their last fight. Kagome was doing backflips to aviod everything Sesshomaru threw at her. But when Sesshomaru landed a punch in her right jaw, her neko form began to come out. Kagome's eyes turned green and green stripes covered her cheeks, wrists, ankles, and sides. (She was wearing a shirt that stopped below her breasts.) Sesshomaru smiled because he knew the fight was about toget even better. Since he was interested in seeing her as a true neko, he allowed his inner beast to take control briefly and he transformed into a large silver dog. A long snout grew in place of his nose, and legs and paws instead of arms and legs. Kagome smirked and looked at Sango. Sango took off the necklace on her neck and placed it on Kagome's.

"What's that for?"

"To keep her from killing us all." Sango stated in response.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Growllll. Bark. Bark. (What, are you scared?)" He said in his native tounge.

"No, I'm not scared." Kagome strangely understood. She let her tranformation begin, but not complete. The necklace around her neck broke when she tried to use too much power and make her tranformation go faster, so Sango placed a barrier around her so she wouldn't go on a rampage. Kagome gained control of herself and turned back into her normal human form, leaving Sesshomaru in his full Youkai form. He eventually turned back when Kagome petted his nose and purred in his ear. When he turned back, he was a lot calmer. "This is the second time we've broken up, and I doubt if it will be the last." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You're planning on getting back with him?! After he broke up with you for no reason?! And he hit you!! You two just fought! And what was up with doggie boy over there?! And are you a cat?!" D'Whight jumped in and said.

"Yeah. That's how Sess and I work. We fight, break up, then kiss and make up! It's a never-ending cycle until he graduates in two years. Then I'm probably going to be with Inuyasha!"

At that, Inuyasha's ears perked up and he made his way over to Kagome. "Really?!" He asked happily.

"No! I wouldn't allow myself to do that unless I have no choice. Like say if Sess and I married before we mated and he knew he was dying, so he told me to love you soIwouldn't be lonely, then I would do it to fulfill his wishes."

"Oh." Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. He walked back to where Miroku was standing.

"Sorry buddy. Thought you really had a chance there." Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back.

"Okay people, we're shooting somewhere else today so move it! Come on haul ass!! NOW!" Eiga seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and started giving orders. Kagome didn't like the smell radiating off of him. It was one she'd smelled before. When she looked at Sango, she oculd tell she noticed it too.

_~But where do we know that smell from?~_ Kagome said to Sango telepathically.

_~It's on the tip of my tounge!~_ Sango replied. They saw a large building that seemed to be made from some type of metal ahead of them.

"You guys go on in and I'll tell you what we're going to do it a sec." Eiga directed and sent them into the building. They all went in and when the door closed, Sango and Kagome remembered the scent at the same time.

"Naraku!!" They exclaimed together. Everyone looked at them.

"Naraku's behind all this! He has to be!" Kagome said.

"Why else would Eiga smell like him?" Sango added.

"I knew this was all coming a little _too_ easy! It's a tra..." Before Kagome could finish her sentence, a light blue gas filled the room, knocking everyone unconsious.


	19. Chapter 19

High School Drama

Chapter 19: Welcome Neko!

Kagome and Sesshomaru were the first to come to. Their vision was blurry and they couldn't rememer too much of what had happened. Kagome's neko eyes saw that everyone was still unconsious and her nose told her that Narkau had been in there recently, and that he was still close.

"Naraku, where are you? I know you're around here somewhere." She called out.

"Hai, dearest Kagome. I am around. But where?" His voice was taunting and cocky. He thought that he knew that he had won.

"Why are you doing this Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Because you denied me! I wanted you but you always wanted to be with Sesshomaru." He spat his name out with venom as if it hurt to say it.

"Yes, because I love him."

"Well, either you stop loving him and be with me, or you can all die in there."

"Die?"

"Yes. I have planted a device that will go off when I push a button on the remote in my hand."

"Can't we talk about this face to face, Raku-kun?" Kagome had almost choked on the pet name. Sesshomaru glared at her and she gave him an assuring look that she wasn't really thinking about getting with Naraku. The door opened and Kagome was temporariy blinded.

"If you let anyone else come out with you, you all die down there." Naraku warned sternly. "Understand?"

"Yes, I understand Raku-kun." It was sickening to Kagome for her to flirt that way, but she knew she had to if there was any chance on them escaping this crazy demon.

There was a lone black and red tent in the middle of the beach and Kagome figured it belonged to Naraku. She walked to it, and went inside to find Naraku sitting there with a scowl on his face.

"Why do you never smile? You're one fry short of a Happy Meal dude!" Kagome said.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's something the Americans say. I picked it up from D'Whight when he was talking about Sesshomaru one day."

"Well okay then....What do you choose as your fate?"

"I'm willing to die for all of them. Not with, but for. Meaning I am the only one that dies and you leave them alone."

"Not good for me. Why would I let you die when I want you to myself?"

"I don't know why you would want me for yourself! It's obvious that I'm madly in love with Sesshomaru and we may fuss and fight, but we're meant for each other." Kagome explained. She thought everyone would've known that by now. They'd been together off and on--mostly on-- for the entire school year. And they were planning on going into high school together again.

"But why? All you do is fight, break up, get back together, and make up, then the cycle starts over. You haven't given yourself to him, so there's no real attachment." Naraku said.

"You're right about that's all we do, and that I haven't given myself to him. But that doesn't mean anything. So please don't try to use that against me." Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. She was tired and ready to make up with Sesshomaru.

"But...." Naraku saw that he wasn't going to get what he wanted, so he decided it was time to end it. "Fine then. If I can't have you, then you can't have your friends. I'm killing you all. But I'm going to get rid of them first, and you're going to watch."

"The hell I am." Kagome sighed again. "Naraku, you may have failed to realize, but it's hot in here and out there, so we can do this the hard way, or the easy way. It's your choice. I prefer the latter, so I suggest you choose it."

"Are you trying to threaten me wench?!" Naraku sounded offended.

"I didn't mean to offend you Naraku. But my so-called threat is a promise and it will come true." Kagome put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight from foot to foot. She was really irritated and hot.

"..." Naraku didn't know what to say. He just stood there with his mouth agape, staring at Kagome.

"I guess that's the hard way." Kagome sent a blast of miko energy at Naraku and ran from the tent. She opened the door to the large building all of her friends were in to see that everyone had woken up. "Get out of here fast!! Naraku's gonna blow up the place!"

Everyone ran from the building fast, and thankfully, they were quick enough to get out before Naraku pushed the button and made the building blow up. Though no one was harmed by the blast, it did knock them further from the flaming debris.

"Is everyone okay?" Kagome asked when she got up.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha answered.

"Me too." Everyone said simulatneously. All except for D'Whight answered.

"D'Whight?" Kagome called. "D'Whight?"

"He was right behind me." D'Wayne answered. He looked behind him and saw his brother sprawled out in the sand, face down. "That doesn't look to good." He was reffering to the large gash on D'Whight's back that was bleeding very badly.

"D'Whight!" Kagome exclaimed. She rushed to his side and knelt beside him. "What happened?"

"When Naraku blew up the building, I guess something hit him in the back." Sango said.

"Oh Kami!" Kagome's hands began to glow purple as she tried to heal D'Whight's wound.

"Iie! I cannot allow you to do that!" Naraku, appearing out of nowhere, barked at Kagome.

"I don't care what you say you won't allow me to do!! I'm going to save him if I can and you or anyone else can't stop me!" Tears were in Kagome's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She placed her hands on D'Whight's wounds and concentrated all of her energy on healing him. "You're not going to die D'Whight! I won't let you!" Kagome's energy surrounded her entire body as well as D'Whight's. Kagome screamed out in pain as her energy began surging through her entire body.

"Kagome!" Everyone called.

Kagome's body began lifting off of the ground and again a tranformation took place. Before Sangocould stop it though, Kagome was in her full neko form. (She looked like Kirara with green stripes instead of black ones)

"Kami! Kagome, can you hear me?!" Sango called but she got no answer. _~Kagome, I know you can hear me. You need to come down before you kill all of us.~_

_~I can't! I used my power to heal D'Whight and I can't bring it down.~_ Kagome answered. She started towards the group, sniffing them. D'Whight finally stood up and he cracked a smile, but his facade faltered when a loud pop sounded, and a sharp pain flew through his back and he fell to the ground, but went unnoticed.

Kagome let out a long screech as her knees buckeled under her.

_~What's wrong?!~_ Sango was worried about her best friend.

"Her body isn't used to transforming. She has to change back to her humaniod form now!" Sesshomaru barked.

"She doesn't know how!"

Kagome was hissing and running in circles.

"If she doesn't change back soon, she may never be Kagome again. She will never be her normal self." Inuyasha added.

"Kagome, I know you can hear me. Try to change back, koi." Sesshomaru coaxed Kagome. He went up to her and rubbed her fur back and forth, comforting her. Kagome purred and leaned into Sesshomaru's touch. "Now channel all of your reiki and change back to your humanoid form."

Kagome did as she was told and shrunk, back into the Kagome everyone knew and loved. She hugged Sesshomaru and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "D'Whight?" Kagome turned around to see him lying face down in the sand with Naraku behind him. "Naraku, what did you do?!" Kagome growled.

"I...I didn't do anything! I was aiming at you!" Naraku dropped the gun in his hand and was confused. When he'd fired the shot, he had been aiming at Kagome, but D'Whight got in the way.

"ARGH! You idiot!" Kagome was getting angry again.

"Kagome, calm down. If you transform again you won't be able to come back." Sesshomaru warned.

"I don't care! If it wasn't for me, D'Whight wouldn't even be in this mess! Naraku, I'm going to kill you!" Kagome lunged at Naraku's throat.

Naraku was forced on his back with Kagome on top of him. "I always thought you would be on the top my Kagome." He taunted.

"Bastard!" Kagome's grip tightened on his neck and her hands ignited with her miko energy. After long, Naraku lost consciousness and his eyes closed.

"Did you kill him?" D'Wayne asked, analyzing the burn marks on Narkau's neck as Kagome stood up.

"No, but he won't be coming to for a while. I have to help D'Whight before it's too late." She walked to D'Whight and proceeded to heal him, but didn't lose control and remained in her current form. "He'll be fine in about an hour. But I...I need....t-to...."

Before Kagome could finish her sentence, she fell into Sesshomaru's arms. "Kagome!" Everyone called out.

"She's fine. Just tired." Sango explained. The sun was beginning to set. "She's been through a lot, and she's used a lot of energy."

"Hai. Kagome has exerted a lot of energy and it is lot good for her body." Sesshomaru looked down at the love of his life in his arms. _~I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Kagome. My love.~_

"Okay. Do you think we could go back to the room?" D'Wayne asked. "I don't want to have to explain why my brother is in the conditon he's in."

"Sure. I'm sure Kagome would be delighted is she saw D'Whight was okay when she wakes up." Sango said and smiled.

"How are we going to carry them both to the hotel?" Inuyasha wondered.

"I think I have a soultion for that." Miroku said. "If Sesshomaru transforms into his full inu, he can carry both Kagome and D'Whight on his back...if you don't mind of course."

"I think it's a great idea." Sango said and swooned a bit.

"Are you okay Sango?" D'Wayne was concerned.

"Yeah. Tired. Whenever I talk to Kagome with our minds I'm a little spent. Plus I was sending my energy to her." Sango took a step towards Sesshomaru and Kagome and fell.

"Sango!" Miroku and D'Wayne called. They both rushed to her.

"Are you well?" Mirkou asked.

"Just peachy Roku!" Sango giggled and her head bobbed from side to side while she had a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Great, she's delusional. Come her babe." Miroku scooped Sango up into his arms.

"I want to carry my Sango." D'Wayne challenged.

"Look, I have been there for her, and if you so much as touch Sango, I will kill you." Miroku growled the best a human could.

"Whatever you two decide, hurry up. I want to get Kagome in bed." Inuyasha's voice was thick with worry and his eyes were on the limp Kagome. "Sess, I'll hold her while you transform." He offered and walked to Kagome, taking her out of Sesshomaru's arms. "Please be okay Kags." Inuyasha storked her face and moved a limp hair out of the way.

Sesshomaru became his large Inu form, and Inuyasha reluncantly placed Kagome on Sesshomaru's back, and then picked D'Whight up and placed him on Sesshomaru's back as well.

"What are we gonna do with him?" D'Wayne pointed at Naraku.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me!" Sango squealed and jumped out of Miroku's arms. Sango chanted something and Naraku's body disappeared. Before Sango fell Miroku caught her.

"Where is he?" D'Wayned asked.

"I dunno. I think somewhere in a river maybe." Sango shrugged and her head slumped into Miroku's chest. Light snores came from her shortly afterwards.

Miroku looked down at Sango and smiled. _~I love you Sango.~_

Sesshomaru growled and barked lowly.

"He wants to leave, now." Inuyasha said flatly. Miroku knew what was wrong with his best friend, he was losing the girl of his dreams to his elder brother. Miroku felt sorry for him, because Inuyasha felt like he could never have what he wanted. He would talk to him about it later, once everyone was feeling better.

They all walked back to the hotel, no one saying a word. Inuyasha got D'Whight down off of Sesshomaru's back first and laid him down on the pull out couch in the living room of their suite before cradling Kagome in his arms and confessing his love to her only in his mind, for fear that if Sesshomaru heard him he would have hell to pay. Before Inuyasha could lay Kagome in the bed, Sesshomaru gently, but forcefully snatched Kagome from his arms and growled out, "Mine."

Sesshomaru crushed Kagome against his chest and glared at Inuyasha. How dare that mutt brother of his even think that he could have what's rightfully his?

"Sess....can't.....breathe..." Kagome mumbled, still sleeping.

"Sorry love." Sesshomaru brushed a kiss to her forehead and laid her in the bed, then laid beside her, his arms never leaving her body. On the bed beside him, Miroku did the same with Sango.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru for a moment, then looked lovingly at Kagome before storming out of the room. _~~I can't take this anymore! As soon as Kagome wakes up, I'm going to tell her how I feel!~_ With that in mind, Inuyasha walked the hallways in the hotel, clearing his head, and went back into the suite to await Kagome's awakening.

* * *

I'm so sorry it's taken me soooo long to update! I promise hat I'll try to update more often!! Please review and PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

I love you all!

Don't forget to review!!!

~KM705.M-san


	20. Chapter 20

High School Drama

Chapter 20: Confessions

**Warning: Lemon in chapter.**

It was midnight before anything happened. Everyone crowded around the bed as soon as Kagome began to stir. D'Whight and D'Wayne were there with a dozen roses and chocolates, Sesshomaru had sent Inuyasha to buy Kagome a large white dog that looked like him, since he refused to leave her side, Sango and Miroku had gotten her something to eat, and Inuyasha bought her a large brown teddy bear and a stuffed black cat that looked like her.

Kagome rolled over and buried her face in Sesshomaru's chest and fisted his shirt. He placed his hand on her waist. Kagome sighed and mumbled, "I love you."

Sesshomaru smiled and nuzzled the top of her head. "As I love you."

"They're all staring, aren't they?" Kagome never took her head from Sesshomaru's chest.

"Yes, they are."

"How'd she know?" D'Wayne asked.

"None of us will ever truly understand how Kagome knows the things she does, and we do not question her." Miroku said.

"I can feel your eyes boring into me. They're burning." Kagome said and sat up, wincing a little at the light, and the slight headache that was forming. "Okay, bring on the gifts!" She said with a smile.

"Us first." The twins said together.

"I got you chocolates." D'Wayne handed Kagome the chocolate.

"And a dozen roses for you." D'Whight gave Kagome the roses.

"Thanks you guys!" Kagome hugged both of them and gave D'Whight a peck on the cheek. Kagome buried her face in the roses and inhaled their sweet scent before sitting them on the dresser beside the bed along with the chocolate. "Next!" She said and giggled.

"I brought you a teddy bear and a cat." Inuyasha gave her the stuffed animals.

"Aww! They're so cute! Thanks Yash!" Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Sess?"

"I got you a large white dog." Sesshomaru pulled the animal from behind him.

"It looks like you! It's adorable! Thank you!" Kagome leaned up to him and rubbed their noses together, then scrunched hers up.

"What is it?"

"Your nose is cold and wet like a dogs."

"I am an inuyoukai, Kagome." Sesshomaru reminded her.

"I know but still....okay. Sango, I'm ready to eat my burger now."

"How'd....I don't even wanna know..." D'Wayne said.

"After all you've seen, I'm shocked that you're still here." Kagome admitted as Sango handed her the burger.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are humans...and you live in America. You all don't believe in demons and things like that. Do you?"

"Most of us don't. Those that do are dubbed as crazy. It takes a lot to scare me. How do you all know fluent English, and you don't have any accent."

"Sango and I were taught Japanese, English, Chinese, Spanish, French, and Latin when we were younger."

"Wow! That's impressive."

"Wait, impressive? Isn't everyone taught multiple languages during childhood?" Sango asked.

"No. Sesshomaru and I know English and Spanish because our father travels a lot." Inuyasha said and shrugged.

"Sango, everyone isn't as spoiled as us." Kagome laughed as she ate.

"That's torture." Sango said in faux sadness and touched her heart.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said. "Hey Kags, when you're done eating, mind if I have a minute with you?"

"Sure Yash." Kagome threw the last bite of her birger in her mouth and took down a large swig of Sprite. She hopped off the bed and walked over to Inuyasha. "What is it?"

"Walk with me." Inuyasha said and Kagome hooked her arm thorugh his. They walked down the hall and out of Sesshomaru's hearing range. Inuyasha stopped when they were on the beach. "Kagome, this is really important, and I should've told you before now. But I just....I can't go on without you knowing."

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome was worried.

"Of course." Inuyasha smiled. "Kagome, I...I love you. I'm in love with you." Inuyasha sighed, then smiled again. "Okay, that's all."

Kagome was quiet as Inuyasha began to walk again. When she didn't follow him, he stopped and looked back. "Kagome?"

"I can't....I've...I gotta go Inuyasha." Kagome looked down and shook her head.

"No! Please don't leave." Inuyasha reached and grabbed Kagome's arm before she could go back to the hotel.

"I can't stay here Inuyasha. You know I love Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, I know that's what you say. You love me too Kagome."

"Yes, I do. But completely different way than Sesshomaru." Kagome still looked at the ground.

"Still, that's what you think. You've never given me a chance Kagome. Give me a chance."

"Inuyasha, you know that that's wrong to even ask me that! After all that Sesshomaru and I have been through together, if I were to drop it and be with his younger brother, what would that say about me?"

"It would say that you made a mistake in being with Sesshomaru in the first place and you corrected it by being with the one that really cares."

"Are you saying that Sesshomaru doesn't care about me? Because if you are then you and I both know that's a lie! Sesshomaru is a kind and caring person and nothing that you do can make me believe otherwise...mmmmmhhh!! Mmmmmhh!" Inuyasha had leaned in and kissed Kagome. He grabbed the top of her arms, below the shoulders roughly. Kagome drew back and slapped him. "What the hell is wrong with you Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled. "If Sesshomaru finds out you did that, he'll probably kill you!"

"Then don't tell him. It'll be our little secret." Inuyasha grabbed his stinging jaw. "Damn that hurt Kagome."

"It wasn't supposed to feel good!" Kagome was still furious.

"But you know that kiss did." Inuyasha smiled. "You even kissed back and you liked it."

"No I didn't! You obviously aren't experienced in kissing because if a person slaps you, that means that they did _not_ like the kiss! Inuyasha, we aren't going to happen. I love Sesshomaru too much. Are you even listening to me?! ARGH!" Kagome stormed off back to the hotel, and this time Inuyasha let her. He wanted to stay behind and think about what just happened between he and Kagome.

_~She doesn't know that she loves me, but I'm going to make sure that she does, even if it kills me. Which it probably will dealing with Sesshomaru.~_ Inuyasha nodded and watched the waves roll onto the sandy beach floor.

_~Kagome, are you alright?~_ Kagome heard Sango's voice in her mind.

_~Yeah, I'm fine. Did you hear all that through my mind?~_ Kagome didn't remember blocking the connection between her and Sango.

_~....~_

_~You did, didn't you? Did you tell Sesshomaru?~_

_~Yeah. I was telling them play by play. I'm sorry.~_

_~It's okay.~_ I sighed. Sango has always been the blabbermouth, but I didn't want Sesshomaru to find out just yet. I walked down the hall, tryin to deside whether or not I was going to go inside the room or not. I decided against it, but I forgot to mask my scent when I walked into the hotel. Sesshomaru was out of the room and in the front desk before I could think to do it.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru's voice came from behind me.

I jumped at the sound of his voice and took a deep breath. This was going to be difficult, and I knew it. Sesshomaru is a very possessive person, and for his brother to have kissed me, there would be hell to pay. "Yes, love?" I didn't turn around to face him, I couldn't.

"We need to talk." Sesshomaru's voice was very serious.

"About what? Oh cookies!" A man walked past Kagome with a tray of fresh baked cookies. She grabbed a couple of cookies off of the tray. "Want one?" She offered one of the cookies to Sesshomaru.

"Arigato. But Kagome, I am serious." Sesshomaru took the cookie from her.

Kagome sighed. "Fine. Can we talk in the hot tub?"

Sesshomaru nodded, and Kagome began to nibble absent mindedly on the cookie in her hand, all of the possible scenarios running through her head. The one she feared the worse was that Sesshomaru, her one true love, would break up with her, and never want her again. Kagome finished the cookie before they got to the room, and Sesshomaru offered her his half-eaten one. She took it, grateful, and ate it quickly.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

The warm water felt good to both Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome was in a purple two piece, and Sesshomaru was wearing gold trunks.

"Kagome, you do know that I love you, right?" Sesshomaru's voice was again serious.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. I know you love me, and I love you too. What are you getting at?" Kagome was confused.

"Are you sure you love me Kagome? I mean, you have been with a ningen and kissed my brother."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"You got with Bankotsu, and Kami knows what you did with him, and you just kissed my brother."

"Sesshomaru, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but I will say this, you don't own me. I am not your property and I can do whatever the hell I want." Kagome stood up from the water and began to walk off.

"No, no. Kagome stay. I'm sorry." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into his lap. "I was just upset. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's lips lightly, then harder.

"It's okay. Just don't go crazy again." Kagome sighed when Sesshomaru started kissing the length of her jaw.

"I promise not to." Sesshomaru mumbled against the skin of Kagome's neck. "I'm so sorry." Sesshomaru licked Kagome's collar bone and she moaned lightly.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome groaned his name.

Sesshomaru's hands roamed all over Kagome's body. He untied the top of her bikini and they watched it fall into the pool. He moved to suckle her breasts. Kagome buried her hands in his hair and pulled him closer to her. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's arousal under her, and it only made the sensation better. She ground down into it and earned a growl from Sesshomaru. He reached under the water and snapped off the bottoms from Kagome's body. He stood and carried her to one of the chairs on the side of the pool.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome began.

"Shh. I will not stop. We are too far gone." Sesshomaru let his fingers travel down Kagome's body, then back up before reaching her most sacred spot. He placed his mouth on her breast, gently biting the nipple with his fangs while he rolled the other in his fingers until it hardened under them. Kagome's breathing came faster as Sesshomaru switched to the other breast, treating it the same as the first. Sesshomaru kissed his way down Kagome's body, licking around her navel and her inner thighs. The scent hit his nose before the sight did.

There, in front of him, was Kagome's dripping wet pussy, smelling so delicious, resulting in twitch from his already steel hard cock. Sesshomaru's eyes flickered red briefly before he regained control of himself.

Sesshomaru stuck his tongue out and gave Kagome's womanhood one slow tantalizing lick. Kagome's hands flew to Sesshomaru's hari, holding him in place as her hips gave an involuntary buck torwards him. Sesshomaru smiled at the reaction, then repeated what had caused it. He dove his tongue into Kagome's deep, wet, waiting folds. She moaned and again bucked into him. Sesshomaru added a finger to his work, his tingue never missing a beat, and with his other hand, pinching her swollen nub.

Kagome was gripping the arms of the chair so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. She was bucking furiously as Sesshomaru worked her like an expert. After ten more seconds, Kagome was seeing white and she arched off the chair, screaming Sesshomaru's name. Sesshomaru drank all of Kagome's sweet juices and smiled, standing up to look at her. There was a light sheen of sweat covering her body and her eyes were still closed. While Kagome was coming down from her orgasmic high, Sesshomaru stepped out of his shorts, letting his large, hard dick spring free. One she'd opened her eyes, Sesshomaru was ready on top of her, looking lovingly in her eyes.

"Kagome, please forgive me." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome understood what he was saying and nodded.

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome in an attempt to distract her from the pain as he entered her. Kagome gasped and clawed at his back. Soon, she moved her hips up to meet Sesshomaru's, signaling she was ready for him to continue. When he did, Kagome gasped and clawed at his back. "Sesshomaru...." Kagome moaned, "...faster....harder..." Sesshomaru smiled down at Kagome. She was the only girl in his life that had begged for him to go faster and harder. He knew that she could handle him. Sesshomaru did what Kagome wanted him to do and groaned. She was so wet and tight that he didn't think he could keep his beast within him. Everything about Kagome was perfect to Sesshomaru. His motions got faster and faster, Kagome clawed at his back as she orgasmed, drawing blood, which sent Sesshomaru over the edge.

In the heat of the moment, Sesshomaru bent to Kagome and bit into her neck. She yelled out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Sesshomaru continued to pump inside of her. Once he'd finally stopped, they were both breathing heavily and covered in light perspiration.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome breathed. "I...I love y...you."

Sesshomaru smiled. "I love you too."

"What did you do to me?"

"I marked you as mine. You are now my courted female."

"What will happen?"

"You will gain my demonic qualities."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "I'm already partially a demon, but I'm a cat and you're a dog."

"That is true, but everyone knows that inuyoukai are more superior to nekoyoukai." Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome scoffed. "Whatever."

Sesshomaru stood up off of Kagome and stumbled slightly. He'd mever been so wrapped up in making love that he was fatigued. He helped Kagome up and she swooned and almost fell. Sesshomaru pulled his trunks on his body and wrapped a towel from the rack around Kagome's naked body after taking one long look at her.

"Sess..." Kagome mumbled sleepily, "..I can't walk."

He merely chuckled and placed a protective arm around his courted female and supported most, if not all, of her weight.

"That was....it....was...nice...really nice." Kagome was too tired to walk. She fell limp into Sesshomaru's side. He chuckled again and picked her up with great ease, then began walking back to the hotel room.

"What happened to her?!" Inuyasha barked when they entered the room.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, he only took Kagome to the bed and laid her down. He caught a slightly familiar scent and turned around. Familiar because he'd smelled it before, slightly because he never paid any attention to it until now.

He looked at the source of the smell and saw Kagome's best friend blushing, curled up in the bed beside him. Kagome sat up, not completely sleep yet, and looked at Sango, wondering what Sesshomaru was confused about since she felt his emotions through their newly established bond.

She gasped when she saw the thoughts running through her best friend's mind. "I'm soooo sorry Sang!" Kagome swung her legs over the bed after closing the towel tighter around her body. As soon as her feet hit the ground, Kagome stumbled, and was caught by a firm hand belonging to Sesshomaru. She hobbled to Sango and hugged her. "I didn't mean for that to happen!" She was instantly out of her sleepy daze when she caught what Sango was thinking.

"Don't worry about it." Sango said.

"No. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that!" Kagome said, fighting back a smile.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sango saw everything that was happening." Kagome laughed at Sango's blush.

"Oh." Sesshomaru said merely.

"Help me back to the bed love?" Kagome asked.

"Of course." Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and she squealed when he dumped her in the bed.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on?" Inuyasha growled.

"I think I can answer that one." Miroku said. "Take a close look at Kagome's neck."

"Huh?" Inuyasha squinted his eyes and looked at Kagome's neck. "You bastard!! You marked her?!"

"Kagome isn't complaining." Sesshomaru said smugly.

"I'm sure as hell not!" Kagome giggled.

"Wait....in order to court a person...you have to...you two did it?!" Inuyasha screeched.

"That we did little brother." Sesshomaru answered.

"B-but h-how..."

"You are this old and you do not know?" Sesshomaru sighed. "I guess I will have to explain. First, Kagome and I were in the pool talking, then we kissed. I snapped off her-"

"I don't want to know _how_ it happened you baka!!" Inuyasha covered his doggy ears, even though that wouldn't have helped.

"I want to know." Miroku said. "Do continue Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru...." Kagome groaned and reached for his hand.

"Yes love?" He turned his head from the young pervert and to Kagome.

"Come lay down. Hold me." Kagome demanded sleepily.

Immediately Sesshomaru obeyed, crawling into the bed with Kagome and holding her to his chest. Kagome sighed happily and mumbled, "I love you so much."

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed the top of Kagome's head. "I love you too Kagome. Always and forever."

* * *

Wow....It's been more than a month since I've updated!! I'm soo sorry! And on the last chapter I said that I would start updating more. Well now I promise that I'm going to update more. I PROMISE I PROMISE!!! And I do not break my promises.

Sooo....how'd you guys like the chappy? I really hope you liked it a lot!

REVIEW!!

~KM705.M-san


	21. Chapter 21

High School Drama

Chapter 21: Fun in the Shower

Kagome groaned and rolled over in the bed, only to become face to chest with Sesshomaru. The action of rolling over struck something in her back, causing it to flare in pain. She gasped and cried, "Ow!"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at his courted female. "What is wrong my love?"

"My back....it hurts." Kagome said.

"I told you that I would wreak havoc upon that petite little body of yours, did I not?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"I thought you were bluffing." Kagome moved again and another pain shot through her body, springing tears to her eyes. Sesshomaru smelled her tears and moved to comfort her. "No. I don't want your comfort baka."

Kagome used her miko energy to sting the part of Sesshomaru's body that was touching her. Sesshomaru jumped off the bed and examined the burnig part of his body. "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean for you to be in so much pain." Sesshomaru said and crawled back into the bed, knowing that Kagome was too tired to use her energy on his again.

"Yes you did." Kagome sighed when Sesshomaru started nuzzling her neck.

"Forgive me my love." He breathed into the crook of her neck.

Kagome shivered at the sensation. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"_We're_ going to go take a shower. If I'm not mistaken, you still can't walk."

"We'll see about that." Kagome said and tried to get off of the bed. "Agh!" She cried out and crumpled to her knees.

"I hate to say I told you so."

"You know Sesshomaru, I told you so has a brother. His name is shut the hell up." Kagome retorted.

"Impressive."

"Can't take the credit. D'Whight said it came from a show called _The Simpsons_(WHICH I DON'T OWN!!!)." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Are you going to lay there or are you going to help me up?"

Sesshomaru chuckled and picked Kagome up off of the ground bridal style. "I love you." He breathed in her ear.

"I love you too." Kagome smiled as they walked to the bathroom.

Sometime in the night, Sango had dressed Kagome in a black lace gown that stopped short of her thigh.

"You look delicious." Sesshomaru growled as he sat Kagome down on the sink beside the toilet.

"Thank you." Kagome blushed. She 'eeped' when Sesshomaru licked her cheek.

"Your blush tastes wonderful." Sesshomaru smiled and started the water in the shower. He used is claws to snap the straps off of Kagome's gown and watched it fall limply to the floor.

"I could've done that myself." She mumbled.

"I know." Sesshomaru smiled. "But I wanted to do it myself."

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. She stepped into the shower and let the water beat her from all sides before Sesshomaru stepped in behind her. "Let me wash your hair." She whispered to him.

"No one has ever washed my hair besides myself." He answered.

"But I really want to." Kagome placed her chest on Sesshomaru's. "Please..." She breathed.

Sesshomaru was fighting his erection as Kagome breathed on his neck. "Fine." He gave in.

"Yay!" Kagome smiled. She grabbed her strawberry shampoo and poured a little in the palm of her hand.

"Only if I get to wash yours too."

"Deal!" She giggled and rubbed the shampoo in his head. Sesshomaru purred and leaned further into her touch. Kagome smiled and scratched his scalp a little harder. "Time to rinse Sess." Sesshomaru turned and held his head under the water so it could rinse the shampoo out of his head.

"Your turn love." Sesshomaru poured some of the shampoo in his hands and rubbed it into Kagome's hair.

"Harder." She sighed when the shampoo began to lather. Kagome whimpered when Sesshomaru moved his hands from her head to her neck. She leaned back into his chest and her breathing got harder. "Sesshomaru....don't...." Sesshomaru's hands traveled lower, drawing a lazy trail around her belly button before going down to her most sacred spot. He dipped two fingers into her. She bucked into his hand and moaned out his name. Sesshomaru dipped a third finger into her and pumped faster. "Don't.....stop....please...." Kagome was close, she would feel it. She knew she was about to come. "Sesshomaru!" She cried out as she creamed on his fingers.

He smiled and turned Kagome to face him so the shampoo could rinse our of her hair. She clung to him, her knees weak from the exertion of energy. Sesshomaru was still smiling as the shampoo rinsed from Kagoem's hair, leaving it wet, clinging to her back.

"I can't believe you just did that." Kagome said, catching her breath.

"You enjoyed it." Sesshomaru answered.

"Damn right I did." Kagome smiled. She grabbed the soap and placed enough on her hand to where it was slippery and began pumping Sesshomaru's hardened member. She squeezed and pumped harder, running her thumb over the head each time she reached it. Sesshomaru thrust himself into Kagome's hand and growled, closing his eyes. The pressure suddenly disappeared and Kagome hopped out of the shower.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he growled again. "Kagome, I suggest you continue what you were doing."

"Hmm...I don't think I will." Kagoem was putting lotion on her legs and arms.

"Kagome..." He growled.

"Sesshomaru..." She did a pretty good imitation of the demon. She slipped her bikini bottoms and put on her top. She fumbled around with the straps at the back before finally getting them tied. "Sango and I are going swimming if you wanna come."

Sesshomaru's response was only a growl. He was still hard and he was hurting...very badly.

Kagome put on a baby blue tube top swimsuit cover up and stood up. She looked at Sesshomaru, who was still standing in the shower, but was now slumped against the wall with his eyes closed. Kagome shrugged and walked to the door. "Oh well. Suit yourself." Kagome walked out of the bathroom and left Sesshomaru slumped against the wall.


	22. Chapter 22

High School Drama

Chapter 22: Cali Fun

"I think since our acting careers are over," Kagome began, "that we should have some fun for the last few days that we're here. None-stop fun!"

"That's a great idea Kags!" Sango exclaimed.

"What do you propose we do miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. D'Whight, what are the hotspots around here?" Kagome turned to the twin that was falling in love with her, though she didn't know it.

"Um...there's this great amusement park not too far from here. We could walk there." D'Whight answered.

"Nah, that one's lame." D'Wayne said.

"No. They built another one beside it. Didn't they?"

"Oh! I know what you're talking about. The water-slash-amusement park. Let's go!" D'Wayne exclaimed and took off running towards where the highway was.

"There's something wrong with him." Kagome laughed and shook her head, but followed, with the rest following her. "Now D'Whight, where exactly are we going?"

"I think he's leading us to the rental car place that our dad owns. Sesshomaru's old enough to drive right?" He answered, then asked.

"Yes I am ningen." Sesshomaru answered, glaring at the boy who dared get close to his Kagome.

D'Whight shuddered on the inside, but he wouldn't give Sesshomaru the satisfaction in knowing he was scared. "Then you can drive us to tha amusement park that D'Wayne and I were talking about."

They finally reached the rental car shop and followed the male twins inside. "Hey Dad!" They greeted at the same time.

"Hello boys. And who is this?" A tall man asked. The father and sons trio looked exactly alike, save the twins eyes, which Kagome presumed they'd gotten from their mother.

"This is Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome-" D'Whight's voice softened a bit on Kagome's name.

"And this is Sango." D'Wayne inturrupted to introduce the pretty girl that he'd grown to love in the short amount of time that he'd known her.

"Oh. These are the two famous girls I've been hearing so much about." The man smiled. "D'Whight and D'Wayne have been talking non-stop about you the little time they've been home in the past few days."

Kagome and Sango blushed.

"I feel like I know you already. Kagome, Sango, what a pleasure it is to meet you." He smiled.

"Thank you." They chimed at the same time.

"What can I do you for?" Teh man turned to his twin sons.

"We need a car Dad. We wanna go to that place over by the apartments." D'Wayne answered.

"Ok. But the last time I checked, neither of you had your license." He answered.

"Sesshomaru has his." D'Whgith said.

Sesshomaru stepped foward. "Hello sir." He greeted.

"Hiya son." The twin's father shook Sesshomaru's hand. "I hope you know how to drive fairly well because I'm lending you one of my babies."

"I know how to drive." Sesshomaru answered.

D'Whight snatched the keys from off his fahter's desk and ran to the back lot.

"What's up with the running?" Kagome asked and took off after him. They all stopped at a shiny black Escalade. "Whoa." Was all Kagome could say.

"It's beautiful." Miroku said and ran his finger over the smooth black paint.

"Yup. All leather interior too." D'Wayne smiled. "Let's roll. I'll sit in the front so I can give directions."

"Cool." D'Whight answered and prepared to hop in the backseat with Kagome.

"Does this vehicle not have some type of navigational system?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah...but I figured..." D'Wayne's voice trailed off.

"Oh come on Sess. Let D'Wayne sit in the front." Kagome said from her spot in between Inuyasha and D'Whight. Sesshomaru mentally growled at the way his miko was positioned, but let it slide since he didn't want to upset her.

"Fine." He grumbled. "How do yo uget to this amusement park?"

"Okay, first...."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Weeee!" Kagome and Sango screeched together as the roller coaster went down the hill. They giggled during the loops and twists and turns.

"How can those girls do it?" D'Wayne asked the rest of the boys as he held his stomach.

They'd all been on fifteen rides, including seven of th escariest rides known to the California residents, and even most of the tourists.

"I don't know." Miroku answered, dizzy as well.

"I can't believe they have so much stamina." D'Wayne grabbed his head.

Kagome and Sango came from the line with a funnel cake, giggling. "I wanna go on that one next!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing to a ride with more twists and turns than the one they'd come off of.

"Ooooo!! And that one!" Sango pointed to one that suspended you upside down for ten seconds.

"Deal!" They said at the same time and hurried to finish the powdery desert that they were sharing.

"Ready?" Kagome asked after they'd scarfed down their funnel cake. Laughs came from everyone when they saw the white powder on the girls' lips.

"What's so funny?" They asked together.

"You are miko." Sesshomaru answered, then smiled. He stepped to Kagome and licked the sweet powder from her lips while Miroku did the same to Sango. Kagome stepped away from Sesshomaru and masked the scent of her arousal, then bit her bottom lip.

"Let's go!" Sango said and she ran to the ride she and Kagome had been marveling, Kagome hot on her tail.

Thirty minutes later, all of the rides in the amusement park had been ridden and now the water park remained untouched. Kagome frowned. "I forgot to bring my swimsuit."

"Me too." Sango whined.

Then Kagome smiled. "Follow me, I've got an idea." Kagome and Sango went to the truck they'd arrived in.

"What are we doing?" Sango asked.

"I stashed three suits for both of us in my backpack and I left the backpack in the truck." Kagome smiled.

"Really?! Lemme see!" Sango squealed.

Kagome laughed. "Okay, okay. Calm down." She pulled three pink suits out for Sango and three green ones out for herself. "Pick one. All of them match mine."

"Oooh. I like this one." Sango said, picking out a green two piece with a bluebutterfly trail going from one hip to the other.

"Otay!" Kagome said and got the one out of her stash that matched Sango's. They changed in the large space in the vehicle they'd come in and ran back to the others. Kagome immediately smelled the arousal of all of the males they passed. Some of the eyes followed them, and the men and young boys that were with a woman got a sla on the head or a blow to some part of their body.

"Hey guys." Sango said as they reached the group of boys waiting on them.

"Day-um!" A young man walking past them said. He was so busy watching them that he didn't realize that he was walking into an open pool. He walked and fell right in.

Kagome and Sango laughed, then turned back to their male compainions. "Ready to go to the water park?" Kagome asked.

"Um...y-yeah." D'Whight studdered.

"Then let's go!" Kagome giggled.

She grabbed both D'Whight's and Sesshomaru's hands, and Sango grabbed D'Wayne's and Miroku's. Inuyasha tagged along behind, feeling left out. It was the same with the water rides, as it was with the amusement rides. The girls loved the biggest, roughest rides, and the boys took them only to look tough.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Well, that was fun." Kagome said. They all sat around a fire on the beach, watching it crackle and pop. She picked at her cotton candy and fed some of it to Sesshomaru.

"Yes it was." Sango sighed and stuffed a large piece of cotton candy in her mouth.

"I don't think I've had that much fun in a while." D'Whight admitted.

"Me either." D'Wayne said.

"So...whe are you guys leaving?"

"Probably tomorrow morning sometime." Kagome answered.

"Can...can we take a walk please Kagome?"

"Um...sure." She threw a quick glance at Sesshomaru when he growled and took D'Whight's offered hand. They walked around the ocean, to the other side of the beach.

"So...Kagome...I...I just wanted to let you know, before you left, that I love you. I am in love with you Kagome Higurashi. And I'll do whatever it takes to get you to be with me." D'Whight said.

_~Why is everyone in love with me? Wow that sounded vain.~_ Kagome thought. "That...I...D'Whight, I don't know what to say."

"Just say that you'll give me a chance Kagome. Please."

"I'm leaving tomorrow D'Whight. And even if I weren't, I'm in love with Sesshomaru. I plan to mate him when I get out of high school."

"I know that...but..." D'Wight sighed. "I don't really know."

"I figured you didn't. But thanks for telling me." They had reached camp again and Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, leading him into the hotel, and Sango did the same to Miroku. "You know what D'Whight told me, right?" Kagome asked once she'd stripped for bed and she was in Sesshomaru's arms.

"I'm guessin he told you that you should be with him because he loves you. Or something to that affect. Right?" Sesshomaru answered.

"Yes."

"Why did you ask?"

"Just wondering. Oyasuminasai Sesshomaru." Kagoem whispered lazily.

"Oyasuminasai, my love." Sesshomaru replied.

* * *

I didn't realize that it's been almost a month since I updated this story!! I promise it won't take me so long anymore!!

~KM705.M-san


	23. Chapter 23

High School Drama

Chapter 23: Sophmore Year, First Day

"Ugh." Kagome said as she rolled over in the bed. "The first day of school." She picked up her phone and texted Sango, asking her if she was ready.

**Sango: Yeah. u?**

Kagome: I'll b ovr n 30 min.

**Sango: K.**

Kagome flipped her phone closed and groaned. "Wake up Sessy." Kagome poked the young DaiYoukai laying beside her.

"Mmmm." Sesshomaru snuggled closer into Kagome's breasts.

"Come on baby. We need to get up for school." Kagome ran her fingers through his long silky hair. "I hate that."

He immediately shot up in the bed. "You hate my hair? How could you hate it? It is the Tashio signature."

"No, I don'thate you're hair. I hate that you can wake up in the morning and it's just...there. When I wake up, mine is all over my head." Kagome pouted.

"I love the way your hair is. It is a part of who you are." Sesshomaru kissed her pouted lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Get up so we can get in the shower and go." She said. Sesshomaru got out of the bed and followed her into the bathroom. "And no we can't do it in the shower." This time it was Sesshomaru's turn to pout.

Sesshomaru frequently spent the night over Kagome's house. He always snuck in through the window that Kagome left open in the middle of the night. If her parents found out, she wasn't quite sure what they would do, but what she _was_ sure of was that she didn't want to find out.

After thirty minutes, they were walking up to Sango's front door. "I'll be right back with the car." Sesshomaru whispered in Kagome's ear and kissed her neck. He then vanished into thin air.

"That will never cease to amaze me." Sango said, staring after him.

"Whatever. Let's get in the house so I can go change clothes." Kagome laughed at her friend and ushered her into her own home. They went up the stairs, conversing about all that they were going to do in the new school year and what they hoped would change. Kikyo had finally passed to the tenth grade after summer school, so now she would take most of her classes with Kagome and Sango again. Kagome changed into some tight black skinny jeans and a tight green shirt that matched Sango's pink one. "You know, we're pretty much twins."

"What are you talking about chick?"

"Well, we dress alike, act alike, and some people even say we look alike."

"Yeah, that's true. You miss them, don't you?" Sango asked, referring to the American twins D'Whight and D'Wayne.

"A lot."

"Ready Kags?" Sango asked to her friend a minute later, while applying her lip gloss.

"Yeah." Kagome replied, doing the same thing.

They walked down the stairs and out of the house in step when they heard Sesshomaru blow his horn. "How rude." Kagome said once they'd gotten out to the car.

"It wasn't me, it was Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, pointing to his brash brother.

"I'm running late here, come on! Get a move on!" Inuyasha yelled from the back seat.

"Whatever you're rushing to can wait. It takes time to achieve this amount of sexiness." Kagome said and put her hand on her hip.

"Mmm-hmm." Sango did the same.

"I have to disagree." Sesshomaru said.

"What?!" The 'twins' said at the same time.

"Kagome, you are natrually beautiful, sexy if you will. It doesn't take much to amplify the look." He said.

"Awww!" They replied.

"That's so sweet Sessy!" Kagome squeaked and ran to the car, leaning over and giving Sesshomaru a kiss on the lips.

"Okay, yeah yeah. Sesshomaru, the Ice Lord, is the sweetest inu around. Can we get a move on now?" Inuyasha asked. "Come on! Chop Chop!" He clapped his hands.

"Come on Sango before the puppy has a hissy fit." Kagome laughed and hopped in the passenger seat.

Sango got in the backseat beside Inuyasha and they rode in silence until they picked Miroku up. Then Sango practically jumped his bones kissing him in every spot she can reach.

"I missed you too koiboto." Miroku said with a smile. Sango sat on his lap trying to hide his obvious erection.

"Roku-kun got a little too excited." Kagome teased.

"Shutup!" Miroku said with a blush.

"Kags, leave him alone. He's just a little happy to see me." Sango smirked.

"Sango...." Miroku whined. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side honey. I just felt the need to tease you." Sango said.

"Whatever." Miroku scoffed and pouted. His blush grew deeper when he saw Sesshomaru looking at him in the rearview window. He buried his face in Sango's hair.

They arrived at the school and Inuyasha was the last one out of the car. "For you to be in such a rush Inuyasha, you sure aren't acting like it right now." Kagome said.

"I forgot why I was rushing in the first place." Inuyasha said.

"Sure you did." Kagome noticed his lie instantly, but decided not to dwell on why or what the truth really was. As usual, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku had the same schedule. Sesshomaru had four out of seven classes with them. "Hey, where's Koga?" Kagome looked around and sniffed for the wolf.

"I heard that he transferred." Sango said.

"I doubt that. He was too much in love with Kagome to ever leave this school." Miroku said.

"Miroku!" Kagome hissed. She knew it was obvious, but he didn't have to bring it up. "Shutup!"

"Speaking of the wolf-boy, here he is." Miroku said as Koga was spotted walking up to them. "And who is this beautiful young lady?" He asked, referring to the young green eyed demoness on his arm.

"This is Ayako. She's new here, from America. She's learning Japanese, and she needs a tutor. I'm thinking about taking the job." Koga said with a smile. He was obviously infatuated witht the girl, but she was nothing compared to Kagome.

Ayako sized Kagome up after doing the same to Sango. She cast them both aside as small nusiance and laid her eyes on Sesshomaru. _~Ooh. Now he's a nice looking demon. I want him.~_

Kagome saw how Ayako was looking at Sesshomaru and saw that she was going to have a little problem with her. "So, Ayako, you're really from America?" Sango asked.

"Yes and no. I was born in Japan, but when I was one, my parents moved to America." She explained, examining the boy.

"That's cool." Sango said.

"Well, the bell is about to ring, so we need to get to class." Kagome said.

"Yeah. I don't want to go to chemistry." Sango groaned.

"That's where you're going? We are too!" Koga said happily.

"Really? Cool. Then we can all walk together." Miroku said.

"Yeah...sure." Ayako said and rolled her eyes.

"Get to class young people." the principal came down the hall telling all of the students. "That means you Tashio-sans."

"Sess, I'll see you in the next class." Kagome said and turned to Sesshomaru. He leaned down and kissed her warm lips, slipping his arms around her waist. Kagome put her arms around his neck and held onto him. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome tighter and savored the taste of her sweet tongue.

"Ok, that's enough you two!" Sango tried to pry Kagome and Sesshomaru apart, but it was no use. They were too far lost in the essence of their love. After two and a half minutes, they finally broke apart. "Come on before they start again!" Sango said after they just stood, staring at each other for thirty seconds. Sango hauled Kagome down the hall and to chemistry, with Miroku, Inuyasha, Koga, and Ayako right behind them.

The lab tables sat three people, and the teacher got to pick who sat where. Seeing that Kagome and Sango were obviously best friends, he decided to seperate the pais and sat her with Inuyasha and Ayako. _~Great.~_ Kagome thought. _~I have to sit with her. Well, no. I can't be like that. I don't know the girl.~_

Kagome sat down at the table witht the other two. "Hey guys." She greeted warmly.

"I'm not a _guy_." Ayako said sourly.

"Well gomen nasai." Kagome rolled her eyes and sat in between her best male friend and the new girl. She wanted to be friendly with her, but she knew it was going to be difficult.

"Now class, we're going to be moving quickly in this class since this is the advanced placement class. We will be doing our first lab next week, and that is the reason for the papers I am handing out now. I expect you to remember all of these rules and lab equipment because we will have a test on it Thursday."

The class groaned.

"Yeah, I know. School isn't the thing of the top of your list right now. I know a lot of you still think that it's summer vacation, but it isn't and you need to get out of that mind set."

Kagome raised her hand as she studied the paper. "Sensei, I think there's something wrong on this paper."

"I doubt that, but what is it Higurashi?"

"It says here that saftey goggles are not to be worn in the lab, when I know for a fact that they are." She said.

"Ah. My mistake. Everyone, make that correction on the paper and memorize the newly written rule." The teacher told the class. "Study with the people at your table for the rest of the class period."

"Okay Inuyasha, I already know you're going to need to study. How about whatever you don't get here, I can go over your house or you can come over mine today after school?" Kagome turned to him and said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with a small smirk.

"It means that I know how you are about tests and school work and I'm going to help you study."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and growled.

"Now, read the first three rules then recite them to me." Kagome instructed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Do you need any help Ayako?" Kagome turned to her other neighbor and asked her.

"Hmph." She said and turned her back and rolled her eyes.

Kagome took a deep breath and clenched her teeth together. _~She isn't going to get to me.~_

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to study for the rest of the class period without saying a word to Ayako. The bell finally rang and they all exited the classroom. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and went over to Sango and Miroku. "Koga's new friend is going to get purified." She said as they were walking to the next class.

"Why?" Sango asked.

Kagome failed to notice how frantically Inuyasha's heart was beating at the simple contact she was giving him. "'Cause she's a total b-word."

"Why do you say that?"

"Move!" Kagome yelled as she pushed a senior out of the way that was oogling at her clevage. "I asked her if she needed any help in chemistry and she just pretty much brushed me off like I was nothing."

"Oh. Well you're free of her for the next two periods, then you gotta handle it for the last few."

"Ugh." Kagome groaned. They finally walked into their next class and saw that Sesshomaru was waiting at the door, with a few girls gawking at him from across the hallway. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other for a couple of seconds, Kagome still maintaining her grip on Inuyasha's hand, before everyone walked in. They saw tables that seated six people comfortably. Kagome sat in between the brothers, and Sango and Miroku sat across the table from them.

A swarm of about twenty girls entered the room snickering and walked over to Sesshomaru. One of the girls was pushed from the middle of the swarm. "H-hi. My-m-my name i-is S-Setsu-suki." The young girl studdered.

"She is in love with you!" One girl said loudly.

"Nuh uh! Shutup!"

"I'm not interested." Sesshomaru said blandly. He hated the new girls that always pushed up on him, trying to get with him.

"B-but....I-I can make it worth your while." She said, not knowing what she was talking about. All she knew was that she was supposed to repeat what her friends had told her.

"I'm _not_ interested in anything you have to offer." Sesshomaru stated again, this time, a little more grimly. As if to make a point, he turned and kissed Kagome passionately. "See? Not interested." He said. "I have a girlfriend, and if I didn't, you're not my type."

The girl was close to tears, and her bottom lip was trembling violently. Kagome swatted Sesshomaru's arm. "That wasn't very nice." She hissed and the girl ran out of the class. Her friends just stood there, still staring at Sesshomaru, all wanting a chance at him. They'd made Setsuki talk to him because she was the weakest one of them all and she had no idea what she was doing. "I'm going after her." Kagome stood from the table and found the young girl crying in the bathroom. "Hey, Setsuki? Don't worry about what Sesshomaru said."

"You're so lucky you have him." Setsuki said.

"Yeah, I am." Kagome smiled.

"How did you get him?"

"I asserted my independence." Kagome was still smiling.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, you see, the first time I spoke to him, a few friends of mine and his brother needed a ride to the mall. I challenged him for the ride and he wanted to test my powers. So we battled for a couple of days and some kind of way we fell in love." Kagome shrugged. "But really, don't worry about any guys right now."

"But you got Sesshomaru last year. I want someone to be happy with." Setsuki wailed.

"You don't need anyone. I just so happened to find Sesshomaru, because I certainly wasn't looking for love. It's too messy." Kagome told her. "Now stand up and wash your face. You're a very pretty girl and I think any guy would be lucky to have you. And no guy should say no."

"Even Sesshomaru?"

"Um...let's not say that." Kagome smiled again and let the bathroom. She came into the classroom late, but the teacher wasn't there. A new flock of girls was around Sesshomaru, this time, more than the last. Kagome strolled over to Sesshomaru and sat on his lap. "Hey my Sesshy-kins." She put his hair behind his ear and kissed his nose, then his lips. The crowd of girls dispersed and Kagome sat back in her seat. "Let's get the rest of the day over with, shall we?" Kagome sighed and leaned on Sesshomaru.

* * *

Please R&R!!! Love yous!!!

~KM705.M-san


	24. Chapter 24

High School Drama

Chapter 24: Competition, part 1

Kagome and Sango walked down the hall, their arms linked and smiles on their faces. Today was not only the first day of school, but the girls had decided that they wanted to get a head start on cheerleading this year, so the try-outs were being held after school. The announcement had been made over the intercome, and text messages had been in rotation during the last week and a half of summer vacation.

"So ladies, are you ready?!" Kagome and Sango asked together.

There was a symphony of cheers that came from everyone and then there was laughter. Sango and Kagome had changed into matching cheer shorts and tank tops, while there was a variety of outfits before them.

Kagome had to lay down the rules before the try-outs started. "We have eighteen spots available on the team. So only eighteen of you will make it out of the thirty that sit right here and three possible alternates. For those of you that make the team, practice will be Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 2:30 until 5:00 so make the proper arrangements. Today all of you signed the waiver saying that we will not be held accountable for any injuries that may happen. Your personal routines must be at least a minute and a half and no longer than three minutes. You must be here on time everyday, and anything else, like our outfits, which Sango and I designed ourselves, will be discussed on the first day of practice. The list of those that made it will be posted tomorrow by the first lunch."

"We have gotten it approved that we can wear out outfits, we have three of them, can be worn on Fridays and on game days. Today, you will be rated on originality, musicality, personality, style, and performance. The highest possible points you can get is fifty points, then Kagome and I combine our scores and you get one hundred. The girls with seventy five and above automatically make it. Those below seventy five must try out again in two days, learning a routine that Kagome and I made up. For everyone to officially be on the team, we must see you do either, a right or left split, a cartwheel or some kind of flip, or a toe touch. If you can do at least one of these, you have a spot on the team after you've earned your points for today." Sango finished up.

"Okay, so is everybody readeee!" Kagome squealed when Sesshomaru came up behind her and picked her up, then spun her around. He sat her on the ground and kissed her lips. "I'm sure you all know Sesshomaru Tashio." Kagome said with a smile.

"Of course." One girl said while many of them swooned.

"Who doesn't?"

"Umm....question Kagome!" A hand shot up in the air.

"Yes?" Kagome asked and swatted at Sesshomaru when he playfully bit her neck.

"Is he going to be in here while we try out?"

"What's your name?" Sesshomaru asked the girl.

"Izu-I-Izumi." She studdered and blushed that he was talking to her.

"Well Izumi, to answer your question, yes I am going to be in here while you try out." Sesshomaru said in his sexy silky voice.

"I didn't approve of that." Kagome said and turned to Sesshomaru who smirked and kissed her nose. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I could make him leave if you want me to."

A roar of 'No!' was heard through the room.

"All right! All right!" Kagome laughed. "It seems you're quite popular with the girls Sess."

"Yeah Sess. They're droolng over you." Sango laughed. "Have you seen my boy toy?"

"I'm right here Sango dear." Miroku entered the gym, followed by Inuyasha, Koga, then Ayako, who was dressed i nsome too short cheer shorts and a too small, too tight tank top.

"Are you trying out Ayako?" Sango asked.

"What does it look like?" She said to Sango, but glared at Kagome because Sesshomaru's hands were on her waist.

"It looks like you belong on a corner somewhere." Kagome said.

"Bite me."

"No thank you. I'm not into girls." Kagome rebutted.

"Plus you look like you have fleas." Sango added.

Kagome and Sango laughed while the boys went to sit in the bleachers. "Okay. First up is..." Kagome looked at the papers in her hand and called out the name on the top. "Amaya. I love that name by the way. Give your music to Bankotsu who should be here by now....okay, I hear him coming."

Through the gym doors burst a panting Bankotsu. "Sorry I'm late Kagome. I had to go sign up for the drama club."

"Did you put mine and Sango's name on there like I asked you to yesterday?" Kagome asked.

"Of course." He answered with a smile. "Okay, let's get these try-outs underway."

Amaya gave her music to Bankotsu and took her place on the floor while the rest of the girls went to the bleachers. Kagome went in the sound room with Bankotsu. "They're ready when you are Banny."

Bankotsu looked at Kagome with pure love in his eyes. He missed her. He missed being with her, holding her, touching her. "Okay. I'll give you a thumbs up when you I get ready to play the music."

"Alright." Kagome turned to walk out of the room.

"Kagome, you know I still love you, right?" He asked.

Kagome turned to him with a small smile. "I know Ban." Then she walked out. Kagome went to the bleachers and sat in between Sango and Sesshomaru, then looked up just in time to see Bankostu give her a thumbs up, wink, and blow a kiss.

"Your boyfriend wants something from you." Sesshomaru said bitterly.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked him.

"Hn."

The music started and so did Amaya. She did an excellent routine, but it wasn't in the same league as Kagome and Sango. It wasn't really expected to be, but by the end of her performance, she'd racked up forty points.

"Next up is...Chikako." Sango called from her list. The same thing went on with her, but the only thing that made Sango and Kagoem skeptical about putting her on the team was her potent body odor. It's like the girl had never been intoduced to any kind of soap.

"Okay...Kameyo."

This went on for an hour and a half, until only Izumi and Ayako remained, with only seventeen girls having made over seventy five points. "Izumi, your turn. I'll be rooting for you." Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"Stop it Sess. You're making her more nervous than she already is." Kagome chided him. "We're ready when you are Izzy." Kagome gave the girl a nickname to make her feel better.

"O-okay." The young girl was nervous and it was evident. The music started but Izumi didn't. Kagome had the music to start over four times.

"Now Izumi, I can't have Bankotsu start it over anymore because he has to be somehwere in a little bit." Kagome said.

"Of course you know you're boyfriend's schedule." Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Don't start this jealous crap Sesshomaru. Ban my sound man, that's it." Kagome rolled her eyes then looked back at Izumi. "This is going to be my last time starting the music over for you, okay?"

"Okay." Izumi took a deep breath and the music started. This time, she killed her routine. She hit every move perfectly and beautifully. It still wasn't on Kagome and Sango's level, but it was pretty close. It was thebest they'd seen all day. Who knew that little shy Izumi could dance like that?! At the end of her routine, she got a standing ovation from everyone in the gym.

Ayako wasn't nervous. She knew she was good, and she knew she was better than Izumi. When she went, she also got a standing ovation. It was going to be a difficult decision to see who was going to fill the spot on the team.

****

The next day at school, all of the girls who'd tried out were extremely nervous and by the first lunch, some of them were too scared to see the list. The seventeen girls who saw their name on the list cheered, but there was a little note at the bottom for everyone to come to the gym after school.

"What's this all about?!" Ayako asked loudly as soon as they'd entered the gym. "Why are there only seventeen names on the list?!"

"Ayako, calm down. We've decided to let you and Izumi dance it out for the last spot on the team. All of the other girls who's name wasn't on the list, you will be our alternates and most likely all of you will get to perform at least twice." Kagme explained.

"We saw a lot of potential in all of you and a large team looks better than twenty of us on the stage, as long as we're spaced out enough. We will be divided into two teams, Varsity and Junior Varsity. The Varsity will be the seventeen girls on the list plus Izumi or Ayako, and the Junior Varsity is everyone else. Kagome and I will take turns coaching each of the teams, since they will be learning different routines."

"So we're pretty much the rejects?" a girl by the name of Hanako asked, who was on the Junior Varsity team.

Kagome laughed. "I knew someone would say that. No you are not the rejects. You all have talent, we just need to bring more of it out, and JV is like a talent bootcamp, so to speak. It teaches you how to be better and shine brighter when you perform."

"Oh. Okay." Hanako smiled, feeling better.

"Now, the little competition be held in about five minutes and all of you are going to help us decide. So Izumi, Ayako, get ready. You two will repeat your routine from yesterday as well as perform another routine of your own." Sango told them.

Izumi was both excited and nervous, Ayako felt that she deserved to be on the Varsity team from the start. She rolled her eyes and watched as Izumi went outside the gym and got ready. "Okay Izumi, we're ready for you." Kagome called her after everyone had gotten settled.

Izumi came back in the gym with a large smile on her face. The music started and she danced harder and better than she did the previous day, and they didn't know that was possible. "Wow. That girl has some real talent." Sango gasped.

"Yeah. And a positive attitude." Kagome said. "Okay Ayako, your turn."

Ayako came in with her face twisted in a scowl, hating the world. It wasn't until she saw Sesshomaru that she cracked a bright smile. The music began, but Ayako didn't perform her best. "She has a pretty smile, but a pissy ass attitide. And she isn't even trying." Kagome said.

"Because she thinks her spot is set when it isn't." Sango commented.

After Ayako's turn to dance was over, no consulting was needed. "Well, the decision is unanimous. Izumi, you are on the Varsity team!" Kagome said excitedly and everyone in the room burst into cheers.

"What?! That isn't right! You know I'm a better dancer than her!" Ayako protested.

"I know nothing of the sort. Izumi is not only a better performer, but she has a better attitude." Kagome said.

"Well there is still a way for me to be on the Varsity team."

"Oh really? How?"

"I can take your spot."

"And how do you plan on doing that."

"The same way that Izumi cheated some kind of way and beat me, I can beat you fairly."

"I highly doubt that, but okay. Since you're so adamant that you can beat me, we'll go right here and now. As a matter of fact, we'll do it twice. Right here, and I'll see if I can set up some kind of activity tomorrow so the entire school can decide. Do you think that's fair?"

"Hell no."

"What isn't fair about it?"

"I don't want you to be embarrased in front of the entire school when I wipe the floor with you."

Kagome smirked. "I highly doubt you will do that."

* * *

Ayako has some issues!! But the next chapter will be up between today and Wednesday!! I love you all!!

~KM705.M-san


	25. Chapter 25

High School Drama

Chapter 25: Competition, part 2

"Okay, Sango, give Bankotsu this CD. We're dancing to music that's new to both of us." Kagome handed Sagno a CD out of her bag.

"Wait, how do I know if that you haven't listened to it?" Ayako argued.

"Because the paper is still on the CD. Duh." Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt off, and was standing there in her black tank top.

"Aren't you gonna change pants?"

"I can do all that I need to do in them, thank you very much." Kagome said and nodded to Bankotsu when he looked at her, signaling that he was ready. "Excuse me, but I need room to dance." She said polietly. It took a lot of effort to be that polite, but Kagome was an amazingly kind person. Bankotsu gave her the thumbs up and the music started. Kagome waited an eight-count to get the feel of the music before she started. The song was one that she'd never heard before, but she danced as if she listened to it everyday. Kagome only did simple steps, not wanting Ayako to see all that she could do. But she did enough to show Ayako that she meant business. By the time she was done, there was cheering all around.

"Whatever. She wasn't that good." Ayako lied to herself and the others around her. She had no idea that Kagome could dance like that.

"Do you want the same song I had or another one?" Kagome asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I want the same song! The others on that CD probably aren't worth dancing to."

"Okay." Kagome shrugged and gave Bankotsu a thumbs up and he played the same song when Ayako was ready.

Her routine was good, but of course it was no where near Kagome's. And again, no one expected it to be. The clapping at the end of her routine was a lot less than Kagome's. "So, is that your answer?"

"For now. You just have these bitches in here eating out of the palm of your hand."

"I doubt they would appreciate you calling them bitches. And I have no one eating out of the palm of my hand, though I have fed my Sessy sometimes." Kagome said with a smile.

"Ugh! Whatever!" Ayako stormed out.

"She's going to be a major problem." Sango said. "I can't believe she had the balls to challenge you, knowing that you're better than her."

"I don't think she knew what I was capable of. And she still doesn't know because we both know that I was holding back today. If she hasn't lost that cocky ass attitude by tomorrow, she's gonna be embarrased."

"So you're really gonna get this thing set up?"

"I'll try. I think I can set it up as a 'Welcoming' assembly with the principal and he should let us do it." Kagome explained. "I think he's still here so I'll talk to him when we leave."

"Okay. And when will that be?"

"Now. Girls, the first practice will be held Monday. We will have conditioning so be ready." Kagome told the girls who were already beginning to file out. "Ready? I smell the Principal Yoshida coming."

"Yeah. Do you think he'll say yes?" Sango asked.

"He's an old pervert and we're two hot young girls. Of course he's gonna say yes. Plus we're asking him can we parade around in short shorts and dance tomorrow." Kagome said with a small smile. Though their principal was truly a pervert, he never made any moves towards any of the girls for fear of losing his job.

Kagome and Sango waited until Yoshida entered the gym to srping the idea on him.

"I think it's wonderful!" He said excitedly. "It's a shame that I didn't think of it myself. You two are my top students too! Of course you can do it! I will have everything ready tomorrow."

"Arigato kouchou(principal)." Kagome and Sango said, then bowed out of respect. They left with their male companions feeling happy.

"Sesshomaru, are you spending the night tonight?" Kagome asked him once they were in the car.

"So that's where you've been sneaking off to at night!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Hey, I just remembered something! What were you in so much of a rush about this morning Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Oh nothing. I...I just thought that someone was going to be at school, but she wasn't."

"Inuyasha, don't tell me you're still stuck on her? After all the shit she's done?!" Kagome asked, enraged.

"There's just something about her that thrills me." He answered and shrugged.

"Who is he talking about?" Miroku asked Sango.

"I can only imagine one other person that Inuyasha seemed to be interested in last year, and that was Kikyo. Am I right Kags?" Sango looked at her best friend.

"Yeah." Kagome answered and glared at Inuyasha. "I really thought you were smarter than that, but I guess I was wrong." She shook her head.

"And I thought that you would be in love with me, not Sesshomaru." He rebutted. "I mean really! How could you fall for someone who's so cold hearted?!"

"Because he loves me. As cold hearted as Sesshomaru is, I can honestly say that I have noticed a change in his personality. A change for the better. And I would like to take credit for that change. It has allowed me to get closer to you Sess. You haven't really opened up to me much, but I know that you will soon." Kagome put a lock of hair behind Sesshomaru's ear.

"See?! It's shit like that that makes me not want to even be your friend anymore!" Inuyasha roared. "You're a dumb bitch!"

Sesshomaru slammed on breaks. "Out of the car half-breed."

"You can't make me!"

Sesshomaru reached to take his seatbelt off, but Kagome placed her hand over his to stop him. "No." She whispered. She got out of the car and closed the door gently. "Inuyasha, if that's really what you think of me, then I can't really change that, but I can say that I had fun being your friend, and I thought we would be friends til the end. But I guess I was wrong." She said softly. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She got on the sidewalk and began to walk home.

"Wait Kags!" Sango called. "That was a shitty ass move bakayaro!" She hissed to Inuyasha. "Kagome loves you like a friend and she only wants what's best for you, but you act like you're too damn blind to see that. You've just lost two good friends today." She turned to Miroku. "Bye baby. See you tomorrow." She pecked his lips then got out of the car to link arms with Kagome. "Don't worry about him Kagome. Inuyasha's a jerk."

"Koibito?" Sesshomaru called.

"Yes?" Kagome looked up at him, fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"Do you still want me to come tonight?"

Kagome shook her head. "Iie."

"Alright. I love you."

"Umm hmm. Love you too." Kagome said and started walking arm in arm with Sango.

Sesshomaru made a U-turn, no longer needing to go the way to Kagome's home, and drove to drop Miroku off. "What the hell is wrong with you half-breed?!" Sesshomaru barked.

Inuyasha looked down. "I don't know." He mumbled.

"Inuyasha, you now that was wrong." Miroku said kindly to his friend.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. I do." He sighed. _~I wonder if she'll ever forgive me.~_

Sesshomaru dropped Miroku off then went to the house that he shared with his hard-working father and his idiotic half-brother. He went upstairs to his room in a rage. The DaiYoukai had been planning on giving it to his courted female tonight and now that was ruined. He always messed up something! There was a light knock on his bedroom door and on the other side of it was saif half-brother. "What?" Sesshomaru bit.

"I...I need to talk to you....about Kagome."

Sesshomaru growled, then said, "Come in."

Inuyasha entered the room and sat down on the floor like he used to do when they were small pups and Sesshomaru's mother would argue with their father. Inuyasha would be scared and Sesshomaru provided comfort to his younger sibling.

"I want to...I need to apologize to her. I was just jealous of what you two have. And I know that what she was saying about Kikyo was right, that was why I got upset." Inuyasha said.

"Well we both know what type of person Kagome is. She is the kindest, most caring person we both know, and what you said really hurt her."

"I know. That's what makes it the worst. I can say that to other females and it doesn't mean anything to me when I hurt their feelings, but with Kagome, there's something inside of me telling me to apologize."

Sesshomaru whimpered and fell backwards onto his pillow. Kagome was crying and he could feel it. The bond that they shared was so strong that he felt like crying as well.

"What's wrong Fluff?" Inuyasha was concerned.

"My miko is crying." Sesshomaru said sadly. Inuyasha could hear the pain in his voice and feel it in his aura. Sesshomaru was truly bothered by this. And it was all Inuyasha's fault, but he knew what he was going to do to make it up to his best friend.

**_+_+_+_+_The Next Day_+_+_+_+_+**

Kagome sighed and closed her locker. She wasn't ready for the pep rally in a few minutes. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night because of what Inuyasha had told her. There wa sno way she could do good looking and feeling like she did.

"It looks like someone is going to loose today." Ayako came by Kagome's locker.

"Look, I don't have time to deal with you right now." Kagome said just as Sesshomaru walked up. Though Kagome didn't look her best, she was still beautiful.

"Hello beautiful." He greeted.

"Hi!" Ayako chirped.

"I wasn't speaking to you." Sesshomaru said coldly, but Ayako was just like Kikyo in some ways. She didn't know when to take no for an answer.

She laughed. "Of course you weren't."

Sango and Miroku also came to Kagome's locker.

"Are you ready for today?" Sesshomaru asked his courted female.

"Yes." She lied and put on a fake smile. It was pretty impressive, but her eyes gave away her true emotions. They were still slightly wet from tears. Sesshomaru shook his head then kissed her.

"You forget I feel your emotions." He said.

Kagome sighed. Of course she had forgotten.

"What do you mean you feel her emotions?!" Ayako spat.

"If he had've been talking to you, you would know what he meant." Kagome snapped, sick and tired of the girl standing beside her.

Ayako rolled her eyes and waited on her answer from Sesshomaru that she never got. _~He's just acting like that because she's here. Wait until I get Sesshomaru alone.~_

The principal's voice came over the intercome and told all students to go to the gymnasuim for a pep rally. The halls were soon filled with students. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and they walked together with Sango and Miroku trailing slightly behind, then Ayako behind them.

"Kagome!" Someone hissed.

Her head snapped up at the familiar voice. Out of the shadows stepped Inuyasha, carrying a dozen fake roses, spray painted green, and a card. "I'm really sorry." He said as Kagome approached him. She read the card and again tears formed in her eyes. Kagome hugged him tight and sighed.

"I forgive you!" She cried.

"I didn't mean any of it. I was just jealous. You know how I feel about you."

"Yeah." Kagome wiped her eyes, then punched Inuyasha in the stomach. "Dont' do it again!" She barked at him, then sashayed back to Sesshomaru's side, happy. Inuyasha was still hunched over in pain for a few seconds, but he eventually stood up straight and hobbled to the bleachers by Miroku and Sango.

"You apologized?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. And she forgave me." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"That girl has a heart of gold." Miroku said, amazed. There were very few people like Kagome in the world, and they all knew it. Sango smiled and got up to walk to the center of the floor where Kagome stood, still holding Sesshomaru's hand.

"That's my girl." Sango said with a smile to her best friend.

"Whatever. I love that crazy mutt. I really do." Kagome said.

"Just not the way that he loves you, huh?"

"I mean I can't Sang. I'm already _in_ love with another mutt." Kagome said playfully and glanced up when Sesshomaru growled. "I know you're not a mutt Sessy."

Everyone had settled down in the gym and Kagome, Sango, and Sesshomaru remained standing in the middle of the floor. Ayako came through the door in the same too short cheer shorts that really looked like underwear on her. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't feel like changing." She groaned.

But the three of them rushed back to Kagome's locker and Sesshomaru waited outside of the bathroom while Sango and Kagome went so Kagome could change clothes. "I know you're gonna win Kags."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled.

They all went back into the gym and Sesshomaru kissed Kagome before he and Sango went to sit with the rest of their group. The girls in the gym stared in envy at Kagome for getting to be with Sesshomaru, and the boys stared in respect for Sesshomaru getting such a prize like Kagome.

"Welcome all entering freshman, and returning sophmores, juniors, and seniors!! And if you're new to the school, welcome as well!!" Kagome greeted and everyone cheered. She waited until the cheering died down before she continued. "We're going to start this school year off a little differently. As most of you know, cheerleading try-outs were held recently and eighteen girls made the Varsity team, and eleven girls made the Junior Varsity. Will you all please come out here?!"

The twenty-nine girls and Sango came down to stand next to Kagome while there was applause.

"Now, unfortunately, we have an issue. Ayako here seems to want my spot on the Varsity team and has challenged me to...for lack of a better word...a cheer-off."

A series of "OOOOOO!!!" was heard through the gym.

"I know right?!" Kagome laughed. "But I accepted."

"And now, we need your help to decide. After my bestiest fwend and Ayako perform, you need to cheer for who you think was better. Can you do that for us?" Sango explained.

They cheered again. "Good. Now, Ayako's gonna go first." Sango said, then ran with the other cheerleaders sat in front of the bleachers, along with Kagome.

Ayako's performance was an okay one, but she was too cocky, too sure that she was going to win. When she was done, the student body clapped, but they weren't adequately impressed. But their attitudes were immediately turned when Kagome stepped to the middle of the floor. She had energy and her moves were precise and clean and fluent. The applause was a lot more when Kagome was done.

Sango ran out to the middle of the floor and stood beside Kagome, becokoning for Ayako to stand beside her. "Now, I'm going to place my hand above their heads, scream the loudest for who you want to win."

Sango put her hand over Ayako's head. "Don't touch me bitch!" She spat.

"I wouldn't want to touch you, flea ridden baka." Sango snapped immediately. Her hand hovered high above Ayako's head. There was cheering, but not enough to convince anyone that she did good. But when Sango placed her hand over Kagome's head, the gym windows were almost shattered. Kagome smiled when Ayako stormed out of the gym.

"Thank you my fellow students!! It looks like I get to keep my spot!" Kagome said with a smile. "Now that that's over with, let's dance!" Kagome pointed to Bankotsu, who put on the mixed CD that Sango had made the night before.

Kagome looked back at the gym door and shook her head. Ayako was an okay dancer, her attitude just needed to be checked.

* * *

Good ol' Kagsy wins it again! Review!!

~KM705.M-san


	26. Chapter 26

High School Drama

Chapter 26: Hickies

Kagome and Sesshomaru slipped out of the gym after Kagome'd won the petty competition. They were walking down the hall hand in hand, talking about different things. Kagome was asking really random questions.

"Why do people point to their watch when they ask for the time? They don't point to their crotch when asking where the bathroom is."

"That's...an interesting observation." Sesshomaru said.

"At a movie theater, which armrest is yours?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"Is there a time limit of fortune cookie predictions?"

"Ask the people who invent them. Where are these questions coming from?" He turned around and asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno. Random I guess."

"Uh huh." The pep rally let out, but Sesshomaru and Kagome didn't plan on going to class on time.

"Hey Sesshomaru." One girl said with a smile.

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge the girl.

About thirteen girls came up to Sesshomaru and spoke. Some of them freshmen, some sophmores, juniors, and even seniors.

"You're quite popular aren't you?" Kagome asked bitterly at her locker.

"Is someone jealous?" Sesshomaru teased.

"No." She snapped and closed her locker. "Let's get to class."

"Kagome, you know I only have eyes for you." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Uh huh." Kagome didn't look at him.

"Miko, look at me." Sesshomaru ordered.

"No."

"Kagome."

Kagome reluctantly turned to look at her courted male. "Yes?"

He pinned her against her locker and attacked her neck. "Kagome, you know that I love you." He said against her neck, his warm breath tickling her spot.

"Umm hmm..." Kagome bit her lip.

"Say you love me."

"No." Kagome gasped.

"Say it." Sesshomaru growled and bit into her coutring mark, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Kagome moaned loudly and breathed out, "I l-love you Sess...Sesshomaru."

"Good." He smiled and kissed her lips tenderly, then deeper when Kagome ran her tongue along his bottom lip.

Kagome reluctantly pulled her lips from Sesshomaru's. "We're going to be late baby."

"I don't care." He went back to attacking her neck.

"Sesshomaru...." Kagome moaned.

"Oh don't do that unless you want me to take you right here." Sesshomaru pushed his hips into hers, letting Kagome get a feel of his growing erection. Kagome bit her lip again. Sesshomaru finally pulled back, satisfied that he'd left his mark on Kagome. There was a large red mark on her neck.

"Sesshomaru, if I have a hickey, I'm going to murder you." Kagome pulled a mirror out of her purse so she could examine her neck. "Sesshomaru!" She growled when she saw the large red mark. The bell rang, signaling that they were late for class. "I'm going to hurt you after school. I hope you know that." Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder to cover the mark that showed what she'd been doing.

"I wish you wouldn't cover it up love. It will show all of these males who you belong to."

"It won't show them that I belong to no one, which is exactly who I belong to. We're not starting that possessive crap right now Sesshomaru. Now come on. We're already late. You'd better be glad that the student teacher likes me."

"Well I don't like him." Sesshomaru growled. "He looks at you too much. I can smell his arousal when you enter the classroom."

"Whatever." Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand to drag him down the hall. "Hey Mr. Smith!" Kagome greeted the young student teacher. He was only twenty years old, but still too old for Kagome.

Sesshomaru and Kagome went to their desks beside their friends, Kagome the center of their little circle with Sango and Sesshomaru on either side of her, Ayame in front of Sango, diagonal to Kagome, Koga directly in front of Kagome, and Inuyasha beside him, Kagome's other diagonal, and Miroku beside Sesshomaru. The teacher told him that he couldn't sit beside Sango.

"Where were you?" Sango hissed at her best friend.

"At my locker." Kagome answered.

On Kagome's other side, the boys were getting into a similar conversation.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"My lips are sealed." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru, you have to tell us something!" Miroku was excited.

"I don't _have_ to do anything." Sesshomaru's smirk grew more profound. He swept back the hair over Kagome's shoulder and showed the boys his creation.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" Koga said.

"I have to give you props, that looks like it took some time." Miroku said with a smile.

"Sesshomaru what's your problem?!" Kagome hissed at him. When she turned her head, the entire back half of the class got a glimpse of the hickey on her neck. They all gasped. Kagome's hand went up to cover it as she brushed her hair down with the other hand.

"I have no problem my love." Sesshomaru smiled and leaned across the aisle to kiss Kagome. She accepted it and quickly turned away. The girls stared in envy at Kagome. How could she get what they wanted? What so many girls swore was theirs? Kagome could feel all of their eyes on her.

"What's their problem?" She asked Sango.

"They're just jealous of you and Sess." Sango answered. She wouldn't admit that she is slightly jealous of her friend at times. She always gets what and who she wants. Kagome is drop dead gorgeous, and Sango felt like she would always be a dull second place to Kagome's bright and shining first.

"Sesshomaru, you're gonna pay for this." Kagome glared at him.

"I'm so ready." He smiled wider.

Kagome smirked and rolled her eyes. He was just too much.

The class ended and Sesshomaru followed Kagome to her locker. Once she'd gotten everything she wanted out, she closed the locker then turned to Sesshomaru. Kagome did exactly what he had to her, only leaving a larger, redder hickey. Of course Sesshomaru's hair was long enough to hide the mark, but he wanted to sport it proudly.

"Since I am not covering mine up, you must not cover yours." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome sighed. "Fine."

Sesshomaru moved her hair from her neck and they walked hand in hand to their next class. Kagome blushed when she heard all of the gasps and comments that were made. She looked up at Sesshomaru and saw that he was smiling proudly and held his head high, so she did the same.

Kagome was feeling giddy the rest of the day, sporting her hickey. A lot of people asked her who did it, and she asked them who they thought did it. It was a funday for her. And for Sesshomaru.

* * *

Hi Hi peoples!! It hasn't been too long since I've updated this story. And since I'm trying to balance this, a writing a novel, and school)along with many extra activities), I say I'm doing pretty well. I hope you liked it! REVIEW!!

~KM705.M-san


	27. Chapter 27

High School Drama

Chapter 27: Sick

"I wanna go there next Sang." Kagome said and pointed to Victoria's Secret. The group was in the mall and the girls had spent five hundred dollars together on themselves, and four hundred on their men and friends.

"Really?" Sango asked with a smile. She knew her friend wanted to tease her courted male.

"Yeah." Kagome smiled wider.

They went to the store and looked around for a while. "Ooh!" Kagome squealed. "I want this one!" She picked up a baby blue one piece. It was made like a leotard with little fluffy bits on the legs.

"And I want this one!" Sango picked up something that was similar to a maid's outfit, but without an apron.

"Let's go try them on." Kagome said and they ran to the dressing rooms. "Wait here." Kagome called over her shoulder to the boys.

Kagoem and Sango quickly stripped and changed into their unbought outfits. They helped each other fluff out some parts and straighten out others. "Ready boys?" Sango called tauntingly.

Sango stepped out first. The reaction she got was expected since Miroku was really the only male interested in her. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly, Koga did a small gasp, and Sesshomaru didn't even look her way.

Kagome stepped out next. Inuyasha whistled lowly, Miroku did the same, Koga said, "Daaaaaamn!" and Sesshomaru smiled. He wasn't about to show these people what Kagome did to him. But Kagome knew. She smelled his arousal and felt the emotions that ran through him. She also felt the pool of heat at the pit of his stomach. Kagome laughed. "Let's change back."

Kagome and Sango turned and sashayed back to the dressing room, wiggling their butts a little more than needed. Of course they bought the outfits, and they soon left the mall and went to Kagome's house.

"What does everybody want to eat?" Kagome asked.

_~My miko is about to become sick.~_ Sesshomaru smelled the air around Kagome and noted her aura. She was about to come down with an illness.

"I don't care." Miroku said.

"Fish flavored ramen and chocolate mint pocky!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That so doesn't sound right together." Kagome said and shuddered.

"I hate to be Sesshomaru when you get home because I know your stomach is goning to be torn up." Sango said.

Kagome shook her head and sneezed.

"Bless you Kags." Sango said.

"Thank you." Kagome sniffed.

Over the next two days, Kagome sneezed more and more, and grew a fever. She wasn't able to come to school, so her friends didn't go either. Instead, they stayed and tried to make her feel better. Well, mostly Sesshomaru was making her feel better since it was his job, and Sango since that was pretty much her sister.

"Stop moving miko." Sesshomaru scolded.

"No." She sniffed. "I'm fine."

"You are not fine. Now open your mouth." He ordered so he could take her temperature. "You know, there are other ways to take a person's temperature."

"Eek-AGH!" Kagome squeaked and gagged when the thermometer was shoved into her mouth. She grunted and sighed then crossed her arms. THe thermometer beeped and showed that Kagome had a temperature of 101.4.

"Miko, you are burning up." Sesshomaru said as he placed a hand to her forehead.

"I....feel....fine." Kagome breathed harshly. Her chest was heaving with each struggling breath. "I'm....dizzzzy...." Kagome fell backwards on her bed.

"What's wrong with her?!" Inuyasha asked frantically.

"She's fine." Sango and Sesshomaru answered together. They both felt through the connections that they shared with Kagome that the young girl was going to be fine.

"She just needs rest and love." Sango finished, glaring at Sesshomaru. He hadn't really let her do anything to help Kagome. Always saying that, 'she was his courted female and it was his duty to take care of her.' So many times Sango wanted to punch him in the face. She'd known Kagome since they were both little babies, and they'd always cared for each other when they were sick.

Night had fallen and Kagome still wasn't stirring. Miroku and Koga were the only ones to leave since their parents didn't know where they were. Sango and Sesshomaru could stay as long as they liked, and Inuyasha wasn't leaving until Sesshomaru did.

"Halfbreed, you can go home to father. Tell him where I will be staying." Sesshomaru said, never taking his eyes off Kagome.

"Why don't you tell him yourself and I'll keep watch with Sango?" Inuyasha challenged.

"I don't think so. I am not leaving Kagome's side."

Just then, Kagome groaned and turned on her side, right before she let out a blood curdling scream. Sesshomaru instantly lifted her off of the bed and cradled her in his arms. She was drenched in sweat.

"Miko....miko....Kagome. Kagome, open your eyes." Sesshomaru whispered to her.

Through their connection, he forced her awake. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she gasped wildly.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Are you okay?" Sango was worried about her sister.

"I'm fine." She said, though she was anything but.

"Do not lie to me." Sesshomaru told her sternly.

"I just had a bad dream is all." Kagome sighed then yawned. "I told you I was fine."

_Kags, I know you well enough to know you aren't fine. Now you're going to have to tell me this dream sooner or later._ Kagome heard Sango's voice in her head.

She didn't look at Sango, but she looked up at the ceiling, then down and repeated the action. Sango knew she was nodding and smiled. She knew her bestie so well. And she loved her to death. She was uber worried about her.

"Well, get some rest love. I will be here when you wake up." Sesshomaru kissed her forehead.

"You know I'll be here too Kagsy." Sango smiled, hiding the feeling Sesshomaru was giving her. She felt that he thought he was better than her at knowing and taking care of Kagome. It made Sango want to laugh. If only he knew half the things that she knew. He wouldn't be so smug. Sango stifled her laughter and kissed Kagome's jaw. "Love ya sis."

"Love you too Sang." Kagome yawned again.

"I'm not leaving 'til Sesshomaru leaves, so I'm here for the night too." Inuyasha said from his spot in the corner of the room.

Kagome laughed weakly and shook her head. "Okay Yash." She drifted back into the world of unconsiousness, thankfully avoiding the dream that had been haunting her for the past couple of nights.

"What do you think the dream was about?" Inuyasha asked once Kagome was completely sleep.

"I don't know. But whatever it was scared the living daylights out of her. I don't like it." Sango said, crossing her arms.

"I agree. When she wakes, she must tell me." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and moved a strand of damp hair that clung to her forehead.

"Sesshomaru, who do you think you are exactly? I mean, it feels like you'e trying to compete with me in taking care of Kagome." Sango finally said.

"It is simply because I am better than you, a mere human." He answered simply. "And I feel her emotions, pretty much hear what she is thinking, I know her better than you do."

Sango nodded. She'd been right. He thought he was better than her. He thought he knew Kagome so well. "You couldn't possibly know her better than me. I've know her for the fifteen years she's been alive and walking on this earth. I know all of her strengths, weaknesses, flaws...I know everything that there is to know about Kagome. You may love her, but you can never compete with me. We are on two different levels, and I will not stoop down to yours because that will only serve to hurt Kagome. But just know this, if you cross the line and make me need to defend her in any way posible, then I will not hesitate to convince her to let you go. And I'm a very persuasive person." Sango said darkly and firmly.

Sesshomaru wasn't expecting that comeback, and he knew that the small human meant it. Sango loved Kagome as if she were her blood sister, and nothing would get in the way of protecting her. Of course Sesshomaru loved the miko as well, but Sango was right when he said he couldn't compete with their level of love and understanding. Sango would be there for Kagome when no one else would be. A courted male could go away, but a blood ceremony was permanent. There was nothing to get rid of that.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that he was about to do this, but he felt it was needed. "Forgive me Sango. I have over stepped my boundaries. It's just that I have never felt like this for anyone before and I didn't know how to act." He bowed at the waist.

Sango and Inuyasha stood there, gawking at Sesshomaru like he'd just grown a second head. "Wow." Sango let out a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding.

Kagome sighed contently in her sleep. They hadn't known she'd been listening until that moment. Sango smiled at her. Of course Kagome was listening. It was so...so...Kagome! There was no other way to explain it.

"Go to sleep Kags." Sango called playfully.

* * *

What was Kagome dreaming about??? Ooer! More to come soon! Thanks for reading and please review!!

~KM705.M-san


	28. Chapter 28

High School Drama

Chapter 28: Ayako's Party, Part 1

"Tewnty one. Twenty two. Twenty three. Twenty four. Twenty five." Kagome counted as they all did jumping jacks.

"That's it girls! Feel that burn!" Sango shouted as she did them too.

This was the third day of cheer practice. They had had to cancel the first week of practice since Kagome had gotten sick. She had avoided all attempts of anyone to get her to reveal her dream, but she knew that she would have to tell them soon. It was just too creepy. It had frightened her.

The boys were waiting faithfully in the bleachers like they always did, and Bankotsu was the ever reliable sound man.

"Okay. Nest is situps." Sango announced to the girls.

"We're going to do them to the beat of a song, so that should make it a little more fun. Singing along helps too, because that's working the stomach muscles...kinda...." Kagome laughed. "On the floor ladies!"

Everyone got on the floor and they did 300 situps. "Okay, time for a cool down stretch." Sango said. "Touch your toes."

Without thinking, Kagome and Sango bent to touch their toes, putting their butts in the boys faces. Kagome heard Sesshomaru growl possesively when Inuyasha and Bankotsu looking at Kagome.

"Spread 'em. Put your forearms on the floor. Go down as far as you can and hold it." Kagome instructed.

Kagome and Sango spread their legs apart, putting their forearms on the floor. Of course they could go down the furthest, their legs in a straight line and theyr bodies touching the floor. The boys behind them were getting more and more aroused by the second. Ayako, who hadn't come to practice any until that day, noticed how the boys were getting, mainly she noticed how Sesshomaru was. So she decided to try something. She walked up to where Kagome and Sango were and did the stretch. She could almost touch the floor, but in her mind, it was enough to get Sesshomaru's attention.

"Ayako, what are you doing up here?" Sango asked.

"Don't worry about it." She snapped.

"She's trying to get my Sessy's attention by showing him her flexability. Well, if that's what you wanna do, then go for it. Girls, left split." Kagome said.

The three at the front did a left split, Ayako forcing her body to go all the way down. The girls watching did their best, and most of them, including Izumi, completed it. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her. She smiled.

"Right split." She said.

They did what they were told and Sessomaru never took his eyes off Kagome. Ayako looked over at him and saw where his attention was.

"Alright. Practice is over. If you're sore, go soak in hot water." Sango said.

Sesshomaru dashed toget behind Kagome. "I really hope you're sore. Because I want to watch you soak." He said sexily.

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. "Don't tempt me baby." She leaned back on his chest and he wrapepd his arms around her.

"Hey Sessy!" Ayako chirped and came beside them.

"Do not call me 'Sessy'." He told her firmly.

She pouted playfully, the gesture meant to be teasing. "But Kagome calls you Sessy."

"And you are not Kagome." He said and nuzzled his courted female's neck. She sighed in content.

Ayako scoffed. "Not like I want to be."

"Not like I want you to be." Sesshomaru and Kagome said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her lips.

"My mate." He said with a smile and licked Kagome's cheek.

"Ugh." Ayako said and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Sesshomaru, I was wondering what you were doing this weekend."

"I'm going to be with my courted female and our friends." He answered.

"Oh. Well I'm having a party this weekend. It's an all weekend thing, from Friday to Sunday, at a hotel downtown. Just letting you know if you wanna come."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a smile.

"Only you're invited Sesshomaru." Ayako said. "Don't bring anyone else. Especially no tramps." She finished looking at Kagome.

"It's too bad you can't go to your own party Ayako. Aww." Kagome fake pouted, but it turned Sesshomaru on.

"Whatever." Ayako scoffed again.

He placed his head in the crook of her neck and breathed heavily, his hot breath warming Kagome's skin and sending tingling feelings through her body. Her breathing slightly picked up the pace and she closed her eyes and let out a small moan. She could feel his steadily growing erection pressing into her back. Kagome turned to face his and buried her face in his chest. "I feel you." She mumbled, low enough for only him to hear her.

"I know. I need to feel you around me." He whispered huskily in her ear, his voice thick with want.

Ayako stood there, watching the display, knowing what was going on. "Anyway," she said loudly, "don't forget about me Sesshomaru."

He didn't even pay attention to her. He was too wrapped up in Kagome's essence.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*That Weekend*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Everyone was talking about going to Ayako's party. The girls were wondering what hot boys would be there, and the boys were wanting to get a piece of Ayako.

"I think we should go." Sango said from her spot on the couch. Everyone had gathered at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's house after school to plan for the weekend.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked.

"Just to mess with her. I mean, all the kids from school are gonna be there, and you know it wouldn't be a party without us."

"Hmm...true." Kagome was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap on his bed. "Sess, do you wanna go?"

"I will go with you anywhere." He answered.

"Yash? Roku? Ban?" Kagome asked them. It was shocking to them all that Sesshomaru had actually allowed Bankotsu into his home. But he was confident because he was the one with Kagome and he wasn't going to do anything to mess that up.

"I'm fine with it."

"Yeah."

"As long as Sango's going, I'm in."

"Alright. The party starts at seven, and since it's at a hotel, we can make our entrance at midnight. Good?" Kagome asked. Everyone agreed.

"Soooo....what are we gonna do until then?" Sango asked. "HEY!" She yelled when she got hit in the face with a pillow.

"Pillow fight!" Kagome declared with a laugh.

The boys watched the pillow fight from the doorway, laughing at the girls' playfulness. An hour was how long that lasted, before Inutaisho came home and the girls ran downstairs to greet him.

"Hi Inu papa!" They said together and ran to hug him.

"Hey girls." He laughed and kissed the tops of their heads. "How was your week?"

"Sesshomaru got invited to a party." Kagome announced.

"Yup. By a girl." Sango added.

"Oh? Didn't you get invited Kagome?" He asked.

"Nope. She doesn't like me. She only wants Sesshomaru." she replied.

"Uh huh. Sesshomaru doesn't show any interest in her, does he? I don't want a replay of last year."

"No father. Last year was a mistake. And besides, things have changed between Kagome and myself." He came behind Kagome and kissed her neck, his fangs lightly grazing her courting mark.

"Why didn't I notice that before?" Inutaisho said to himself. "You're looking more and more like an inu everyday."

"Uh huh." She smiled and kissed Sesshomaru's nose. "Well, it's eleven fifty and we need to go change. Sango and I decided to wear all black, so you haveto match us."

"Who said we _have_ to match you?" Sesshomaru playfully challenged.

"I do." She tapped his nose with an energy ignited finger. He wiggled his burning nose and smiled. "I'm taking your car Sess. We'll be back."

"Hey that's not fair! You've never even let _me_ drive your car and I'm your brother!" Inuyasha whined.

"Shutup." Sesshomaru said and gave Kagome the keys.

"All who need to go home and change need to hurry up and go to the car. Now." Kagome said and Miroku and Bankotsu rushed to the car. "Be back baby." She hugged Sesshomaru.

"Alright mate." Sesshomaru licked her mark and let her go.

Kagome and Sango dropped everyone off that needed to be dropped off and went to Sango's house. "Skirt, dress, or pants?" She asked her best friend.

"Skirt." She answered.

"Short, medium, long?"

"Short. Deffo short."

"Tank, regular, one-shoulder?"

"One-shoulder."

"Alright. I think we have our outfits for the night!" Kagome said and pulled out two black one shoulder shirts and two black mini skirts. "I think we should wear the heels. Do you think we should stay the night at the hotel or what?"

"Yeah. Just so we can mess with her every day."

"Okay. Text the boys and tell them to pack extra clothes."

While Sango was texting, Kagome was preparing their clothes for the next days. She made sure to pack everything they would need, plus a little more. She had a feeling that everything wouldn't go right with clothes, so she wanted to be prepared. "Ready?" Sango asked once they'd changed and were packed.

"One more thing. I don't want anyone to know what we have on before we're ready, not even Sess and Roku, so we're wearing these over our clothes." Kagome pulled out two long black trenchcoats and they put them on. "Make up and hair is done, we're ready to go Sang. We look great."

**At the Hotel**

"I called ahead and reserved a conjoining room for us. Ban and Yash, you two have to share a room. Sorry." Kagome said once they'd reached the hotel.

"Aww man!!" Inuyasha groaned.

"Get over it."

"Yes, we're here for Ayako's party." Sesshomaru said to the young man at the front desk.

"Your name please?" He asked.

"Tashio Sesshomaru."

"You are on the list, but the rest of them aren't."

"Hi. My name is Higurashi Kagome. And I know we aren't on the list, but could you do us a little favor?" She pouted and slipped the coat off of one shoulder, giving vew to the bare skin there. His eyes followed the skin and he saw just a part of her breast, but it was enough to get him aroused. Sesshomaru smelled him and growled, going to stand behind Kagome. But she bumped her butt into his abdomen and calmed him down. "Onegai...Toru?" She read on the nametag.

"O-okay." He studdered.

"Thanks!" She chirped.

"Room 313."

"Oh, and can we have a key too?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. Here you go." Toru handed over a key.

"Arigato." Kagome and the others left.

"That was not needed." Sesshomaru complained.

"Whatever." They got off the elevator. "310. 311. 312. Ah, here it is. 313. Everybody ready?"

"Yep." Sango said with an evil smirk that mirrored Kagome's.

Kagome put the key in the door and opened it. Everyone in the room stopped dancing to see who had just walked through the door. "Hey everyone!" Kagome and Sango said with a smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ayako screamed.

"Oh, just enjoying the party." Kagome said and took off her coat. She kept it on her finger before throwing it on top of the pile with the other coats while Sango did the same. Every demon in the room smelled all of the different arousals of almost every male. Kagome and Sango let their hair flow freely down their backs in loose curls and smiled.

"Ready to dance?" They asked their men at the same time.

* * *

Hi Hi peoples!! Hope you are having Happy Holiday Time!! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Thursday, if not before, but don't hate me if it isn't!! Please review. I need suggestions on what should happen at the party. I want to know what _you_ want to happen!! I'm open for any suggestions!!

~KM705.M-san


	29. Chapter 29

I've decided to make this a three or four part chapter since I have many many ideas for the party. I'm still accepting your ideas too! That way it can be a lot more fun!!

High School Drama

Chapter 28: Ayako's Party, Part 2

Kagome and Sango went to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing on Sesshomaru and Miroku.

"Sessy," Ayako whined and came to the middle of the floor with them while everyone else began to dance, none of the eyes of the males left Sango and Kagome. "I thought I said no tramps."

"And I _know_ I said don't call me Sessy." Sesshomaru replied and kept dancing with Kagome.

"Well, it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes. Your biggest one is picking Kagome, but we can easily correct that."

Instead of dignifing her with an answer, Sesshomaru ignored the annoying insect of a wench. The first song ended and Kagome and Sango wanted something to drink. They fanned themselves and said at the same time, "I'm thirsty."

Thirty seconds later, they were surrounded by males, and a few females, carrying a can in each hand, one for each of them.

"Oh that's really sweet you guys." Kagome gushed.

"Arigato!" Sango followed.

Neither of them really wanted any of the drinks being presented to them. Sesshomaru and Miroku had brought them a drink, as well as one for themselves.

"Thanks boys." Kagome smiled to her friend's boyfriend and her courted male.

"You're still here!" Ayako screamed. "Why?" She had gone into the mini bar and grabbed a couple of small bottles of Cognac to take off the edge.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Kagome asked the people in the room, ignoring Ayako as usual.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close to him and growled in her ear. "I will not watch these males put their hands and lips all over you or Sango."

Kagome was both shocked and happy that he was so protective of Sango. Just to be sure, she asked, "What's Sango to you?"

"She is like the little sister that I've always wanted in place of Inuyasha."

"Hey!" Inuyasha called, insulted.

"Good." Kagome kissed Sesshomaru's nose. "But you don't have to worry about that. Ayako's here. They'll be more eager to be all over her body than mine and Sango's."

Of course Kagome was wrong. Both she and Sango had been kissed by half of the males in the room. Ayako was furious.

"Okay, let's lay down some ground rules before Sesshomaru kills everyone here. No touching me or Sango for the next hour and a half, okay?" Kagome said.

There were sounds of disappointment throughout the room. Sango and Kagome laughed. They continued with the game but no one was as enthusiastic about it. Ayako was pleased with the rule that Kagome had put into play. She thought that then she would be the center of attention, but instead of daring people to touch Kagome or Sango, they were dared to ask them questions. One person even went so far as to ask Kagome what her favorite position was. She answered doggie style, since she knew it was Sesshomaru's. Though she enjoyed it as well, she really didn't have a favorite. Kagome began to think back on all of the positions she and Sesshomaru had tried and Sesshomaru felt where her mind was wandering off to.

"Koi?" Sesshomaru looked at her.

She shook her head. "Iie." Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru wanted to growl, but he held it in, knowing that he would get to Kagome's enticing body soon enough.

"What's next on the agenda?" Kagome asked, since everyone was obviously bored with Truth or Dare.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven or Spin the Bottle?" Sango suggested.

"Hmm....Spin the Bottle." Kagome said. Inuyasha stood and got bottle of wine from the kitchen. "Wine? Really Ayako?"

She glared at Kagome without responding. Ayako was plotting something. Kagome could smell it. What was it though?

"Kay Yash. You get the first spin." Kagome declared.

He spun and picked Sango.

"Ewww!" They both said at the same time, but kissed none the less.

"That was like kissing my brother!" Sango wiped her mouth on her sleeve. Kagome laughed as Sango spun the bottle and landed on Bankotsu. "What's up with this man?! These are my friends!" Everyone laughed as Sango and Bankotsu kissed. Again, Sango frowned. Bankotsu spun and landed on Izumi. Kagome remembered the girl from the first day of school when her evil little friends had pushed her to confront Sesshomaru.

They kissed and Kagome felt the connection between the two. Bankotsu pulled back quickly and glanced at Kagome, who was smiling at him. He knew what she meant and looked at Izumi, who was blushing.

"Ooooo." Sango cooed. "Looks like Banny has a new friend!"

"Leave him alone Sang." Kagome smiled and nudged Sango with her shoulder.

Izumi spun the bottle, still slyly looking at Bankotsu and blushing. She landed some guy that no one really knew. He wasn't bad looking, but he had a bad odor. It was surprising that Ayako had let him into the party. The unknown guy landed on Ayako, but she refused to kiss him.

"Come on Ayako, you can't be a poor sport about this." Kagome said.

"Whatever. It's my party, and what I say goes." She retorted snobbishly. She spun the bottle and when it looked like it was going to land on Sesshomaru, Kagome used her powers to tilt the bottle right past him, landing on Miroku. No one but Sesshomaru and Sango had felt Kagome use her powers. Sango was slightly upset that it had landed on her boyfriend, though she knew Kagome hadn't meant it to. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was quite relieved that he didn't have to kiss Ayako. Because he knew that he would refuse, and if he didn't...well...he knew he would.

Sesshomaru glanced at the little miko at his side ans smiled. He knew that she would have his back.

Miroku was all too anxious to kiss Ayako and Sango noticed his non-hesitant attitude.

"Be careful Houshi." Sango growled as best a human could.

He gulped and was then hesitant to crawl to the center of the circle, though he did it anyway. He had no choice.

The game continued for a few minutes more before Kagome realized that she couldn't continue to use her powers to divert the bottle from landing on Sesshoamru. It wasn't until the bottle landed on Kagome, the spinner was Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru 'accidentally' used his poision whip to shatter the bottle, making the contents of the bottle spill onto the carpet.

"What the hell?! Kagome!" Ayako automatically yelled at her.

Kagome only shrugged. "Inus are territorial."

After a few seconds of silence, Sango said, "Let's dance!" And another wave of dance fever claimed the party goers.

"Okay, we're going to play this game my friends and I used to play at my old school. I need a volunteer. Sesshomaru?"

"Not no, but hell no." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh onegai Sessy?" She pouted like that would really make a difference.

"I'll be your partner Ayako." Someone said.

"No!" She barked. "I want Sesshomaru."

Kagome sighed. "Just go. If she tries anything, I'll purify her ass."

"I knew you were gay." Ayako sneered.

"Only in your dreams." Kagome retorted.

Ayako didn't have a comeback, so she settled for smiling brightly at Sesshomaru. He bent and kissed Kagome long and hard, telling everyone that she was his just as much as he was hers. Then Sesshomaru walked to stand beside Ayako.

"The game is called 'Too Hot'."

Everyone in the room began to smile, except for our tachi.

"We all know how to play it, so we don't need a demonstration. And also, that game isn't really right for this kind of party because the object is to see how many males the girls can get as their slaves. I know I don't want to kiss every guy in this room, and I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru doesn't want all of you girls kissing him."

"No one but you koi." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome smiled.

"Why are you so intent on ruining my party?" Ayako asked.

"I just don't know if everyone in here is clean. I don't mean any offense or anything."

"It sounds like you're scared."

"Of what?!" Kagome laughed. "What is there really to be afraid of in a game like this?"

Again, Ayako had nothing to say.

"Now let's play a real game. We're going to play 'Have You Ever'. Ayako, how many bottles of wine do you have?"

"Ten." She answered snobbishly.

"Okay. Do you wanna use wine or Cognac or-"

"Smirnoff!" Sango exclaimed. "What? I love Smirnoff."

"Or we could use Smirnoff." Kagome laughed. "How many bottles of that do you have?"

"I have four regular, two watermelon, and one strawberry." Ayako rolled her eyes. _~Why is she talking to me like we're friends?~_

"We'll take the watermelons please. Everyone sit in a circle again." Kagome ushered everyone in a circle, then sat beside Sango and Sesshomaru with the two bottles of watermelon Smirnoff that they were going to split.

"Does everyone know how to play?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." Everyone answered.

"Alrighty then!" Kagome said and gave out the bottles of liquor. "Pick about three to five people who you want to share a bottle with. No, you can't share with Sango or me." After everyone had chosen their partners, everyone gathered in their circle on the floor.

"Okay. Sang, you ask the first question." Kagome aid.

"Um....have you ever kissed your best friend's boyfriend or girlfriend?" Sango asked. None of their group took a drink, but they saw several others grab the bottle and take a swig.

"Have you ever....ditched a bad date?" Kagome asked. Kagome and Sango took a drink, along with a few other people. "Your turn Sess."

"Hn." He thought for a moment. "Have you ever gotten caught jacking off?" Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha, thinking back to the time he'd caught Inuyasha in a...compromising position.

**_Flashback_**

Kagome rolled over in Sesshomaru's bed and looked at him. "Good morning my Sessy-kun." She kissed him on the nose.

"Good morning koi." He smiled and snuggled closer to her. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes. I'll make us breakfast." Kagome hopped out of the bed and began to leave out of the room.

"Kagome, have you forgotten that my brother is downstairs?"

Kagome looked down at herself and noticed that her attire consisted of just underwear. "Oopsie." She grabbed one of Sesshomaru's large button-up shirts and slid it over her arms, finding that it only stopped mid-thigh. She shrugged and went down the stairs, leaving the bottons of the shirt undone. Kagome hummed as she gathered the ingredients to make home-made pancakes.

She stood on her tiptoes to reach the bowl that was in the high counter. "Ung!" She reached and unknown to her, the shirt that she was wearing rose to reveal the bottoms of her lacy blue bikinis.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and the sight that greeted him was a pleasant one. The bottom of Kagome's butt was out in the open. He gasped and immediately became aroused. Kagome whipped around when she heard Inuyasha gasp and lost her balance immediately. Before she could hit the floor though, Sesshomaru was behind her, steadying her on her own two feet.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Inuyasha was gawking at my body and he scared the living daylights outta me!" Kagome gasped for breath.

"Inuyasha **_WHAT_**?!" Sesshomaru growled. He looked over at Inuyasha and saw the tent that was in the front of his pants.

"I-I-I-I....s-s-s-she..." Inuyasha studdered.

"Out. Now half breed." Sesshomaru's eyes were turning red.

Inuyasha quickly left out of the kitchen and went into his room.

"Sesshomaru, that was mean." Kagome said once Sesshomaru had calmed down.

"He was looking at what is mine."

"Sess, we've talked about this. I don't belong to you. The possession thing isn't for me."

"You are marked as mine, therefore you are mine miko."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I think you should go apologize."

"What? Why should I apologize?"

"Because that was really mean." Kagome crossed her hands across her chest and huffed. "And because I said so."

"Since when do you control me?" He teased.

"Since we started going together." She put her hands on her hips. "Now go apologize."

Sesshomaru sighed. "This does not mean you control me miko."

"Whatever." Kagome rolled her eyes again and watched Sesshomaru go up the stairs to apologize to his younger brother, before continuing to cook breakfast.

Sesshomaru strolled up the stairs. _~I do not know who Kagome thinks she is. She cannot run this Sesshomaru. She is a neko and I am an inu youkai. Inus are superior to all youkai._~ He thought on the way. Inuyasha's door was cracked open a little, and Sesshomaru heard strange wet noises coming fro inside.

He stepped forward and opened the door, spotting Inuyasha sitting in his bed, leaning against the headboard. His legs were out in front of him and his hand was wrapped around his dick, stroking furiously.

Sesshomaru smirked, then shook his head and walked back downstairs. When Inuyasha came downstairs for breakfast, Sesshomaru looked at him and said. "I was wondering when you were going to _come_." He emphasized the word and Inuyasha's eyes grew to grapefruit proportions. _~He couldn't know....could he?!?!~_

Kagome, completely oblivious to Sesshomaru's taunting Inuyasha, said, "See? I knew you cared about your little brother."

"Yes I do Kagome. I care very much about my brother's well being. You have a little bit of white in your hair." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Oh. I'll get it." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, prepared to get the clump of what seemed to be glue out of her friend's hair.

"No you won't." Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist. "Inuyasha's a big boy. He can handle it himself." He smirked again before kissing Kagome and licking her courting mark.

**_End Flashback_**

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru while taking a swig from the bottle. _~He knows that was wrong.~ _"Have you ever walked around the house singing a song you made up about your girlfriend or boyfriend?"

This time it was Sesshomaru's turn to glare while he grabbed the bottle from Sesshomaru's hand and lifted it to his lips.

"Oh Sesshomaru, you wrote a song about me?!" Ayako asked, beginning to feel the buzz of the alcohol.

"Hell no bitch." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome swatted his arm and smirked. Even though his answer was true, it was still mean. They continued to play the game until....

* * *

We shall end there for now!! I know you may hate me, but I looooove you all!!!! HeeHees!! Please review!! I've only gotten a couple of ideas for the next few chapters, so I need some more!! Please and thank you!!

~KM705.M-san


	30. Chapter 30

I've decided to make this a three or four part chapter since I have many many ideas for the party. I'm still accepting your ideas too! That way it can be a lot more fun!!

High School Drama

Chapter 29: Ayako's Party, Part 3

Recap

_Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru while taking a swig from the bottle. ~He knows that was wrong.~ "Have you ever walked around the house singing a song you made up about your girlfriend or boyfriend?"_

_This time it was Sesshomaru's turn to glare while he grabbed the bottle from Sesshomaru's hand and lifted it to his lips._

_"Oh Sesshomaru, you wrote a song about me?!" Ayako asked, beginning to feel the buzz of the alcohol._

_"Hell no bitch." Sesshomaru answered._

_Kagome swatted his arm and smirked. Even though his answer was true, it was still mean. They continued to play the game until...._

End Recap

"Sesshomasmuuuu..." Ayako slurred. She stood up and wobbled over to where he was sitting and letting a tipsy Kagome lean on him. Human alcohol had no effect on him, but it seemed that most everyone was drunk or tipsy. A few of the people had already passed out from their drunkeness.

"Sesshy-kinzz....don't yew wannt meez?" Ayako continued her stumbling to Sesshomaru

"No. Stay away from me." Sesshomaru bit.

"Buut dooon't yew loovers meh?"

"What the hell is wrong with you wench?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She can't handle her liquor." Kagome snickered.

"Well she doesn't need to come near this Sesshomaru."

Ayako plopped down in front of Sesshomaru and smiled. "Yew nose yew wunts meh. Durn't let theese beach geet in ze way."

"What a horrible French accent." Sango laughed.

Ayako looked at Sesshomaru and leaned in slowly. Before her lips got anywhere near his face, Kagome snatched her backwards by her hair.

"Don't break her neck Kags!" Sango was still laughing.

Ayako sobered up quickly when herhead was snatched backwards. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Except for the fact that you tried to kiss my courted male." Kagome shrugged. "I have inu youkai blood running through me, I'm possesive."

"Shutup bitch."

"A bitch I am. But I am Sesshomaru's bitch. And that's better than being a ho." Kagome said smugly.

"You can't be serious." Ayako rolled her eyes.

"Oh but I am."

"I'm not a ho."

"The devil is a liar and his wife is too."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

It was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes. "It means you're lying. Bakayaro."

Ayako walked up to Kagome and before she could slap her, Kagome said, "Just so you know, I'm going to allow you to hit me. Because I've been waiting to whoop your ass for a while now."

Ayako brought her hand back and slapped Kagome. She drew blood,surprisingly. Kagome smiled and licked the blood from her lip, then punched Ayako in the chest. The girl stumbled backwards and couged then fell into a reclining chair. Almost as quickly as she fell, she got up and charged at Kagome.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Kagome asked, placing her hand in Ayako's face and stopping her.

Ayako was swinging blindly, trying, in vain, to land a punch on Kagome. In the end, Kagome pushed her away when she heard a knock on the door. When the smell hit the noses of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango, they growled.

Ayako hopped up with a smile and dusted off her clothes. "That must be my guest of honor." She looked at Sesshomaru, "Besides you of course." She winked at him and went to open the door.

Sesshomaru ignored her as Kagome walked beside him. He placed his arm protectively around her waist and pulled her closer, still growling. Ayako finally opened the door and in walked Naraku.

"Hey Raku-kun!" Ayako greeted with a nasty, noisy kiss.

"Get off me." He said lowly, then pushed her. "Ah, my dear Kagome. I didn't know you would be here."

"Why does it concern you that she is?" Ayako asked.

"It doesn't matter to you." Naraku told her sharply. "Now, my beautiful Kagome..." he began to walk to her.

Sesshomaru took a step backwards with Kagome in his arms. "Stay back." He growled threateningly.

"How do you know her?" Ayako asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Naraku was annoyed by Ayako's questions. "We both atteneded the same school last year."

"And not to mention you tried to kill us all this past summer." Kagome said.

"That was a mistake. A mere miscalculation."

"A miscalculation of what? When we would figure out it was you? Or did you miscalculate whether or not we would get away?"

"No my dear." Naraku purred.

"I'm nothing of yours."

Ayako stepped in front of Kagome and Naraku. She noticed Sesshomaru's hand wrapped tightly and possessively around Kagome's waist. "Naraku is my guest and he's staying."

"We're not." Kagome said.

"You weren't invited anyway."

"But we sure brought our asses in, didn't we? And we made this lame excuse for a party fun."

"Don't leave on my account. I vow I will not mess with you." Naraku said in a faux serious voice.

Kagome glared at him. "If you touch me, you're as good as fried." She warned.

Naraku smiled his devious smile, and nodded slowly. "Your wish, is my command."

Sango broke in then. "Anyway, what's next on the agenda?"

Ayako looked at Naraku. "What do you wanna do Raku-kun?"

"Have you all played truth or dare yet?"

"Yes."

"Well you haven't played my truth or dare. In _my_ truth or dare, you must remove an article of clothing if you don't complete your dare."

"That sounds fun." _~And a good way to get Sesshmaru out of his clothes.~ _"Everybody in?"

Everyone hesitantly agreed that they were in the game.

"But remember, you can drop out at any time you want to." Kagome said. "If things get too uncomfortable for you, you can always pull out of the game."

Ayako scoffed. "Yeah, and if you drop out, you're a wimp."

"Ayako, shutup."

"Whatever. Let the games begin." She said with a bitter smile.

* * *

The next chapter will be up pretty soon. Please review!!

~KM705.M-san


	31. Chapter 31

This chapter is dedicated to SesshomaruxKagomefan for their outstanding compassion...and making me feel very special. I just wanna say thank you and that I'm keeping my promise! Lolz!

High School Drama

Chapter 30: Ayako's Party, Part 4

Recap

_Ayako looked at Naraku. "What do you wanna do Raku-kun?"_

_"Have you all played truth or dare yet?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well you haven't played my truth or dare. In my truth or dare, you must remove an article of clothing if you don't complete your dare."_

_"That sounds fun." ~And a good way to get Sesshmaru out of his clothes.~ "Everybody in?"_

_Everyone hesitantly agreed that they were in the game._

_"But remember, you can drop out at any time you want to." Kagome said. "If things get too uncomfortable for you, you can always pull out of the game."_

_Ayako scoffed. "Yeah, and if you drop out, you're a wimp."_

_"Ayako, shutup."_

End Recap

"I can't believe that we're playing this." Sango groaned.

"Me either." Kagome sighed and Naraku looked at her.

"Truth or dare dear Kagome?"He said, his voice dark and silky.

Kagome wasn't one to be intimidated. No one had picked truth, and she wasn't about to be the one to start it. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." He smirked.

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed at Kagome, but she moved out of his reach. She leaned forward to Naraku and pressed her warm lips to his. She felt his energy as he moved his mouth against hers in a sensual way. After three seconds, Kagome jerked her body away from his and snuggled back to Sesshomaru. He nuzzled the top of her head, still growling. "Mine." He muttered in her ear.

Kagome bit her lip and nodded. Sesshomaru's growling always turned her own. "I'm yours." Kagome whispered back. It was then that she remembered that it was her turn. "Umm...truth or dare Izumi?"

"M-me?" She shy girl who was forming a crush on Bankotsu studdered.

"Uh huh." Kagome nodded.

"Truth?"

"Even though that sounded like more of a question than an answer...do you like Ban?"

Izumi blushed tomato red, then nodded.

"Aww!" Kagome and Sango gushed.

"Ayako, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to run around the hotel naked for five minutes." Inuyasha smirked when he gave the dare.

Ayako shrugged, still buzzed. She stripped before everyone and walked to the door. As soon as she was out, everyone shut the door and chain locked it.

"There's no way she's getting back in." Kagome said darkly.

"I grow bored of this party. I am going to take Miroku to the room. He is too intoxicated to walk on his own." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"Ok." She kissed him on the lips. "I'll be there in a little while."

"What is the matter pet? Jealous of Ayako?" Naraku asked.

"Number one, I am not your pet. Number two, as if! I have no reason to be jealous of her." Kagome replied.

"But she wants Sesshomaru...she may eventually get him."

Kagome snorted. "As if."

"You are not worried about that? You are not worried about Ayako stealing Sesshomaru from you?" Naraku was teasing her. Trying to upset her.

"No. I know that Sesshomaru will never leave me for Ayako."

Just then, Ayako burned through the lock on the door.

"Bitch!" She screamed at Kagome.

Kagome turned around. "Not."

Sesshomaru heard the scream from the room down the hall and knew that he'd better get back to the room before Ayako made a horrible mistake.

"You locked me out!"

"Actually, I didn't."

"Lying bitch!" Ayako charged at Kagome with her hands out.

Kagome simply ducked under her arms and swung her leg around and caught Ayako's feet, causing her to fall to the floor. "You don't want to fight me." Kagome said.

"I'm not. I'm going to _beat_ you." Ayako hissed.

Kagome shrugged. "And when you wake up, you can tell me all about it."

"Enough talking! I'm about to kill you!" Ayako charged at Kagome again and Kagome laughed. Ayako was knocked into a table when Kagome punched her in the face, crushing most of the bones. When Kagome pulled her fist back, she saw blood on it. She shook the blood off her hand.

"Ayako, as much as I want to crush you, I don't feel like it." Kagome's eyes showed her boredom.

Ayako stumbled around out of the table debris with a piece of glass clutched in her hand.

Kagome was walking out of the room when Ayako ran at her with the intent of stabbing Kagome in her mind. Before anyone could warn Kagome, Ayako succeeded in stabbing Kagome in her shoulder blade. But Kagome didn't go down. She simply turned around to Ayako hurled her across the room with her energy. Kagome gritted her teeth and removed the glass from her back and melted it in her hand.

"I suggest you tell her _never_ to come after me again." Kagome hissed to Naraku.

"I cannot make her do anything."

"Bullshit. You have her wrapped around your little finger. And if she comes after me again, I will not hesitate to kill her." Kagome walked out of the room with Sesshomaru and the rest of her friends behind her.

They walked into their room and sprawled out on their beds. Sango looked at Kagome. "How's your back?"

"She used some of her youki with it, so it still stings. But I healed it." Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru moved Kagome's shirt to look at it. He saw an anrgy looking red scar where Ayako had injured his courted female. He growled angrily.

"Sess, calm down...please." Kagome rolled over and looked in his eyes. When she tried to reach up to stroke his face, a sharp pain shot through her arm. "Agh!" Kagome grunted in pain and snatched her arm back.

"Let me see it again." Sesshomaru was furious with the wench who dared to harm his intended. Kagome rolled over face down on the bed and Sesshomaru infused his hand with his own youki.

"Won't that make it worse?" Sango asked.

"No. Since Kagome is my intended, my youki and her reiki are already inside of both our bodies. So only forgien youki attacks harm her." Sesshomaru rubbed the spot and smiled when Kagome sighed in content. He knew that her pain was eased. When Sesshomaru removed his hand, a cloud of orangeish black youki came from the wound. Sesshomaru instantly got rid of the offending youki with his own, more superior powers.

Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep, while Sesshomaru massaged her back. An hour had passed and Inuyasha was still furious.

"I oughta go kill that bitch!" Inuyasha growled.

"No Inuyasha. Violence is not the answer. That is Kagome's fight. And I am sure that Kagome can handle herself." Miroku placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Inuyasha sighed and unpuffed his chest. He knew that Miroku was right. "Fine."

"Inuyasha and Bankotsu, here is your room key." Sango said and handed them their key.

"Good. Izumi said she wanted to spend the night with me." Bankotsu smiled.

"Don't try anything with her...not anytime soon." Sango said what she thought Kagome would tell him.

"Why not?"

"Because she likes you and she's easily manipulated. Take things slow with her, but show your affection."

Bankotsu thought about what she was saying and looked at Kagome's sleeping form. Kagome wasn't easily manipulated...he could've gone whatever pace he wanted with her...he still loved her.

Sesshomaru growled lowly when he felt Bankotsu had stared long enough.

Kagome's sound man's head snapped out of his memories of Kagome. Bankotsu nodded and left out of the room.

"Do I really have to share a room with him and Izumi?" Inuyasha whined.

"Cease your whining half-breed. You must share a room with Bankotsu, now go." Sesshomaru ushered them out of the room. He looked down the hall and saw Ayako following a male demon into his room. He shook his head because he knew what they were about to do.

Two hours later, after he'd endured their sounds of passion, he went out of the room to get some ice and saw her coming out of the room smiling and accepting cash.

Ayako turned around to walk back to her room and was startled to see Sesshomaru. "H-hi. Um...did you just see that? It's...it's not what you think..."

"You do not have to explain yourself to me. I would actually prefer that you didn't." Sesshomaru grabbed the bucket of ice and turned back in the direction of his room.

"Wait, Sesshomaru." Ayako sighed. "Why don't you like me?"

"Because I am in love with Kagome. I need no other woman besides her."

"But you've never tried anyone else."

"Yes I have. I had my share of females before Kagome, but I have found her so and now I am happy."

Ayako stepped closer to him. "Would you be willing to try one more before you made your final decision?"

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose her. "No." He had to fight from roaring his answer at her.

"Are you sure?" She took another step.

"Positive." Sessshomaru took a step back, sensing that she was trying to get closer to him.

"Sesshomaru, stop moving away from me. Let me show you how a real woman feels."

"How would you know that?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Because I am one." She said silkily. Ayako took another step closer to Sesshomaru and a door opened behind them.

Sesshomaru smirked when he felt who it was. Ayako snarled.

"Is there a problem?" Kagome asked with a smile. She'd changed into a small baby blue tight nightgown that stopped mid thigh.

"No. So you can go back in the room now." Ayako rolled her eyes.

Kagome ignored her and walked to Sesshomaru. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a lingering kiss. "Hurry back." She said sensually and sashayed back to the room, knowing that Sesshomaru was watching her.

Ayako saw the red line on Kagome's back and smirked. "I see I left my mark on you bitch."

Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder, covering it up. "Oh that? It'll be gone by morning. Unlike that cut on your back. It's bleeding, you know?"

"Huh?" Ayako felt the blood seeping from the cut she thought was healed. "What the fuck did you do to me bitch? That was supposed to be gone!"

"Never underestimate me. It was a cowardly move to attack my back." Kagome walked into the room, then popped her head back out a couple of seconds later. "And don't call me a bitch again. You won't like what happens. Oh, and Sesshomaru," her voice was sexy and silky, "I'm waiting..." She smiled and bit her bottom lip.

Sesshomaru swallowed hard and fought against his arousal. "Ayako, get to the point. I am entertaining your conversation simply because I hope that it will make you leave me alone. Now I have a very sexy woman waiting for me back in my room, I really do wish you would hurry up because I am very tempted to walk away and go to the only one who can handle myself."

"But Sesshomaru, I'm sure that...no, I know that I can handle you too. Just give me a chance."

Sesshomaru turned and walked to the room. He was tired of listening to Ayako's mess.

"He is scared, can't you see that?" Another voice rang out from behind him. "He is afraid that he will fall for you, because he knows that he is not in love with Kagome."

Sesshomaru didn't have to turn around to see it was Naraku behind him. The half-breed was trying to force him into taking Ayako, but it wasn't going to work. Sesshomaru walked into his room and closed the door.

Kagome was on the bed, on her side with her head propped up by her hand. She was smiling and said, "I knew you wouldn't keep me waiting much longer."

Sesshomaru smirked and sat the bucket of ice down on a table. He crawled on the bed like a predator stalking his prey. The inuyoukai kissed Kagome and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He forced her onto the bed and his hand crept up Kagome's silky leg and into her panties. Kagome broke her face away from Sesshomaru's and moaned. He attacked Kagome's smooth neck and slid his fingers into her tight passage. Kagome moaned again.

Sesshomaru slid his clawed finger out of Kagome and put it in his mouth. Kagome watched and it brought on a whole new round of arousal. After Sesshomaru sliced through her gown, Kagome ripped off his clothes, laughing as the shreds of fabric fluttered in the room. Her laughter got caught in her throat when Sesshomaru looked at her, his eyes filled with nothing but pure passion. Kagome blinked and she was on her back again, with Sesshomaru kissing his way down her body. But he neglected the part of Kagome that was burning the most.

"Sesshomaru..." He loved it when she moaned his name.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru was at Kagome's thighs, alternating between licking and sucking.

"I...need..."

"Tell me Kagome. Tell me what you need." He growled.

"Taste me Sesshomaru!" Kagome whined when his tongue found her throbbing, swollen clit. Her hands buried themselves in his silky silver hair. Sesshomaru added a finger to his tongue and relished in the sound of Kagome moaning his name.

Kagome tightened around his finger and he knew that she was about to reach her climax. She cried out and arched her back, screaming Sesshomaru's name to all who could hear. When Kagome came back down, she was blushing, her body was flushed.

"What is wrong love?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring his throbbing erection to see what was wrong with his beloved.

"Nothing." Kagome turned her head away from his, blushing deeper.

"Are you ashamed because you reacted that way?"

Kagome nodded. "I mean, it's just that everyone in this hotel probably heard me."

Sesshomaru smiled proudly. "That is the way it should be."

Kagome nodded. "You're right." She smiled. "I want to try something." She said. Kagome stood up from the bed and pushed Sesshomaru onto it, his hard on standing straight up. Kagome timidly reached out to grab his steel hard cock. She'd never noticed how big it was, and how her whole hand couldn't fit around it. She leaned down to lick him slowly from base to tip. Sesshomaru's hips bucked from the contact. Kagome smiled at the reaction and licked around the head of his dick, before taking it as far as she could in her mouth. She was shocked when she got most of his length in her mouth, then relaxed her throat and took the rest of him in her mouth.

Sesshomaru was shocked as well. No one had ever taken all of him in their mouth before. Kagome bobbed her head in his lap and used one of her free hands to tickle Sesshomaru's balls, since Sango had told her that boys like that. She found out Sango was right when Sesshomaru's hands flew to her hair and he bucked into her face. He was scared that she might not be able to handle it, but when she moaned around him, Sesshomaru saw that he was wrong. His little miko could handle anything that was thrown at her.

Sesshomaru roared loudly as he reached his climax in Kagome's mouth. Kagome swallowed his load, not gagging once. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome once the fog in his mind cleared, and smiled. She was on her knees, looking at him worriedly. She was scared that he didn't enjoy himself.

Instantly, Sesshomaru's arms were around Kagome, comforting her questioning nature. "Kagome, that was the best moment of this Sesshomaru's life."

"Really?" Kagome beamed.

"Really." Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck. "How is it that you, an untouched miko, was able to do such a thing...unless you've done it before." Sesshomaru got angry at the thought of another male in Kagome's mouth.

"No. No. Never before this." Kagome shook her head, calming Sesshomaru's beast.

Sesshomaru sighed with relief. "Good. Kagome, you are meant for this Sesshomaru. Never before you have I felt any urge to roar during my release. And that is something that could be heard outsife of this hotel, I am sure of that."

Kagome smiled again and hugged Sesshomaru. She wrapped her legs around his waist and filled herself up with his erection. Kagome's head fell back as she moaned. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hips and leaned back on the bed. He let her be in control of their loving.

"Oh kami!" Kagome bit her lip and rode him, pressing her hands against his chest for support.

Ayako was inside her room and she heard the sounds of Sesshomaru and Kagome's love making. "That should be me in there." She mumbled to herself as she walked over the boys and girls who were laying on the floor, some sleep, some passed out. "That's ok though, because this party is't over. And it won't be until I have Sesshomaru eating out of the palm of my hands...and that bitch Kagome is rotting away in some ditch."

* * *

Oh my! What's Ayako's plan? The next chapter should be up before the week is out, just keep hoping and reviewing. I'm watching Jeepers Creepers right now, contemplating on whether or not I should eat some pizza or cereal...and plotting out the next chapter!

Don't forget to review!

~KM705.M-san


	32. Chapter 32

High School Drama

Chapter 31: Party's Over

Recap

_"Oh kami!" Kagome bit her lip and rode him, pressing her hands against his chest for support._

_Ayako was inside her room and she heard the sounds of Sesshomaru and Kagome's love making. "That should be me in there." She mumbled to herself as she walked over the boys and girls who were laying on the floor, some sleep, some passed out. "That's ok though, because this party is't over. And it won't be until I have Sesshomaru eating out of the palm of my hands...and that bitch Kagome is rotting away in some ditch."_

End Recap

Naraku walked through the halls of the hotel, late at night, plotting his next move. He would have the miko. Even if his life...no, not his life...if the _mutt's_ life depended on it.

"Yes." Naraku mumbled to himself. "It matters not if he has had her, because when I get her, she will want no other."

Ayako peeped her head out of the room. "Are you coming in here anytime soon?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. Ayako was a pest and she was easily disposable. She wanted Sesshomaru, and that was the only reason he kept her around. Since Kagura had gotten herself expelled, she couldn't come back to the school, so she had to be replaced. "In a minute." He growled.

"Please come. I need you." She whined.

"Cease your whining." He snapped. "I will come to the room when I damn well feel like it." Naraku shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ayako was one of the most annoying people he'd ever met. But she was useful to him.

High School Drama

Chapter 31: Ayako's Party, Part 5

Recap

_"Oh kami!" Kagome bit her lip and rode him, pressing her hands against his chest for support._

_Ayako was inside her room and she heard the sounds of Sesshomaru and Kagome's love making. "That should be me in there." She mumbled to herself as she walked over the boys and girls who were laying on the floor, some sleep, some passed out. "That's ok though, because this party is't over. And it won't be until I have Sesshomaru eating out of the palm of my hands...and that bitch Kagome is rotting away in some ditch."_

End Recap

Naraku walked through the halls of the hotel, late at night, plotting his next move. He would have the miko. Even if his life...no, not his life...if the _mutt's_ life depended on it.

"Yes." Naraku mumbled to himself. "It matters not if he has had her, because when I get her, she will want no other."

Ayako peeped her head out of the room. "Are you coming in here anytime soon?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. Ayako was a pest and she was easily disposable. She wanted Sesshomaru, and that was the only reason he kept her around. Since Kagura had gotten herself expelled, she couldn't come back to the school, so she had to be replaced. "In a minute." He growled.

"Please come. I need you." She whined.

"Cease your whining." He snapped. "I will come to the room when I damn well feel like it." Naraku shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ayako was one of the most annoying people he'd ever met. But she was useful to him. And he wouldn't get rid of her until she served out her usefulness. Also, he'd worked so hard on getting her ready for this, and Naraku Yokoshima was not a man to waste time on things like this.

Ayako shut her mouth and nodded. Naraku was thinking, and she knew not to interrupt him when he was thinking. She'd learned that the hard way. The demoness shivered at the flashback that played in her head from when she'd shaken Naraku from her thoughts. That was not something she wanted to happen again.

So Ayako simply slithered back into her room and looked around. She saw the passed out people on her floor and counted about twenty-five. It had been hours since she'd heard Kagome and Sesshomaru in the next room, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to get any sleep. After looking at the clock, and hearing the first sounds of the people rising, Ayako shook off the feeling of sadness she had and put on her best sneer for her guests.

"Get up and get out. Party's over." Ayako said harshly.

There were groggy answers, but as Ayako flared her weak aura and woke everyone up. Across the hall, Kagome felt the small, weak aura, and felt the traces of Naraku inside of it. But that wasn't what startled Kagome. No, it was the slight trace of a person Kagome thought she'd never have to see again.

Kagome shot up in bed and her heart beat picked up pace. There was no possible way that she was back! It couldn't happen.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed, failing to notice that Sesshomaru was sitting up in the bed beside her. When he'd felt her sudden panic through their courting bond, that was stronger than the usual bond, he was instantly alert, just like his female.

Sango was woke too. "I know. I feel it too."

"How is this possible? I thought we were through with her?"

"I thought so too." Sango whined.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru asked, concerned for his woman.

Kagome shook her head. She couldn't say anything. She was _not_ going to say that name.

"Kagome, tell me what is wrong." Sesshomaru draped his arm around her, holding her tightly when she began to shake. He looked at Sango and saw the tears forming in her eyes. Where the hell was Miroku?

Sesshomaru growled as he remembered that the young boy had left early in the morning, when his mother had called him and ordered him to get home. Sesshomaru scooted to the middle of the bed and pulled Kagome in between his legs and motioned for Sango to come over. He rubbed soothing circles on her back while he did the same thing to Kagome, while growling softly to soothe them both. Kagome's head rested on his chest and Kagome leaned on his shoulder.

He hated feeling out of the loop, and right now, he felt as out of it as anything. He thought that Kagome told him everything, and that there were no secrects between them. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's forehead, but didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say to her. Without knowing what was going on, he didn't know how to console them.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu woke up in the next room and Inuyasha smelled the tears of both Sango and Kagome and knew that nothing good could be happening. They opened the door and saw the girls clutching to Sesshomaru as if he was their life line.

"What's wrong with them?" Bankotsu asked, looking at Kagome.

It was then that Inuyasha felt it. His spine stiffened as he sniffed the air, then shook his head. "Kagome...is that..." He couldn't ask her, because he was afraid of the answer.

Kagome looked at her haynou friend, her eys puffy and swollen, and nodded.

Sesshomaru was growing angrier by the moment. The half breed knew something that he did not? "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" He all but roared.

Kagome gulped in air rapidly, trying to calm herself while Sango did the same. The young miko threw up a sound barrier around the room and steadied her nerves.

"Ayako...Ayako is...she's..." Sango couldn't bring herself to say the name.

"Kikyo." Kagome whispered.

* * *

I know I'm doing cliffies tonight, but I wanna keep you on the edge for a little while...lolz. Don't shoot me! I'm gonna update soon...hopefully within the next week.

Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	33. Chapter 33

High School Drama

Chapter 32: What Happened This Summer?

Recap

_It was then that Inuyasha felt it. His spine stiffened as he sniffed the air, then shook his head. "Kagome...is that..." He couldn't ask her, because he was afraid of the answer._

_Kagome looked at her haynou friend, her eys puffy and swollen, and nodded._

_Sesshomaru was growing angrier by the moment. The half breed knew something that he did not? "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" He all but roared._

_Kagome gulped in air rapidly, trying to calm herself while Sango did the same. The young miko threw up a sound barrier around the room and steadied her nerves._

_"Ayako...Ayako is...she's..." Sango couldn't bring herself to say the name._

_"Kikyo." Kagome whispered._

End Recap

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked. "Why does Inuyasha know this and I do not?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he nodded. "He spent the night while you were with your dad. I...I was lonely."

"He slept in your bed?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Yeah, but we didn't do anything! I swear!" Kagome said quickly.

Sesshomaru slid away from Kagome. How could they not tell him something like that? He walked out of the room.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha again, tears welling up in her eyes.

Inuyasha sighed and went to follow Sesshomaru. "Don't do her like that Fluffly."

Sesshomaru didn't turn around. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be with Kagome, since you slept with her?"

"That's all we did. _Sleep_. Well we talked and played around for a while. But the entire time, she was talking about you. How much she missed _you_. How much she loves _you_. How she wants to spend the rest of her life with _you_. So why are _you _acting like this?"

"Because I trusted her to tell me everything." Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, well you didn't tell her everything." Inuyasha came back with.

Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was right, so he silently followed him back into the room. Kagome looked at the door and saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She nodded her thanks to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked over to the bed.

"You've got to start telling me things." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome finally found her head. What was she doing? Why the hell was she crying? As much as she loved Sesshomaru, that wasn't any reason for him to see her cry. Kagome took a deep breath and looked at him. "It wasn't a secret that could've ended our relationship. I don't tell you everything, just like you don't tell me everything."

"I do tell you everything." Sesshomaru argued.

"Really? What about those two American girls that kissed you when you were with Inu papa?" Kagome smirked.

"It wasn't a secret that could've ended our relationship." Sesshomaru smirked back.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Do you want to know what happened while you were off making out with American girls or what?"

"I wasn't..." Sesshomaru sighed. "Tell me."

**Flashback**

Kagome and Sango were in the kitchen making dinner for their family, who was, for once, in town for more than two weeks. Kagome laughed as Sango threw a small ball of dough at her. Sango ducked, avoiding Kagome's retaliation. The front door opened and Kikyo stormed in, straight to the kitchen.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "You smell like Naraku." She said.

"Because I fucked him." Kikyo answered.

"That's disgusting. You're gonna end up with something." Sango frowned.

Kagome noticed that Kikyo's power seemed to have grown, but thought nothing of it as Kikyo went upstairs.

"Dinner is served!" Kagome announced and she and Sango placed dinner on the table. An hour and a half later, they were rubbing their full stomachs.

"Well...I'm glad we got to eat before we left." Kagome's mother said.

"Left? Where are you going now?" Kagome asked.

"Sota and Kohaku's soccer team made it to finals. We're going to Hiroshima for a week." She answered.

"How rude!" Kagome teased. "Getting us to make dinner for you only to tell us that you're leaving."

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." Sango mocked.

Sango's mother hung her head in mock shame. "Forgive us dears."

"Only if you leave us enough money to go back to school splurging." Kagome said with a smile.

Kagome and Sango's fathers sighed. This was going to be a dent in their wallet. "Why don't you girls get some nice clothes for a bargain?" Kagome's father asked.

"You mean like wear mom's old school clothes? I think not!" Kagome argued with her father. "We did very well our freshman year, and we deserve to be rewarded."

"You shouldn't be rewarded for things you're supposed to already do." Sango's father said.

"As right as you are Daddy, Inu papa says that we're good little girls and we deserve nice things. Hey, let's go get some money from Inu papa for school shopping!" Sango suggested.

"Yeah, great idea!" Kagome agreed. Of course, they knew that they weren't going to go get any money from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, they just wanted their own fathers to feel bad.

"Alright! We'll give you the money!" The father's agreed together.

"Let's get out of here before they start asking for a car."

"That demand won't come until junior year when Sesshomaru's is about to graduate." Kagome said with a smile.

The fathers groaned. They all left, leaving Kagome and Sango to clean. It had begun to rain as they put the dishes up.

"Well...that went pretty well." Sango laughed. "We got a lot out of them."

"Yeah, we did." Kagome agreed. A scream was heard upstairs, then a crash. Kagome and Sango rushed to see what was going on. They found Kikyo, standing there with her eyes a deep purple. Her hair was wild on her face, there were strange green lines, like veins.

"You will die!" Kikyo screamed and lunged for Kagome and Sango. Kagome put up a barrier, but when Kikyo crashed into it, it cracked. Kagome's barriers never cracked!

Kikyo charged again and the barrier shattered, taking on a glass-like quality, before disappearing. Lightening crackled outside, and blew out the lights.

Kagome and Sango screamed in horror. Kikyo charged her energy into her hand like a dagger and went at Kagome's throat. "Get back!" Kagome screamed and swiped through the air just as Kikyo did. The energy dagger sliced through the side of Kagome's hand, just as she was protecting herself. She grunted in pain, but kept reaching out to Kikyo's hand, finally grabbing it. Kagome lit herhand with her own reiki and Kikyo's flared out before sputtering, then dying.

Kikyo glared at Sango and Kagome, before attemtping to kill them again. Kagome summoned just enough energy to seal Kikyo's powers within her, while Sango called the police. Mere minutes later, there were loud knocks on the door, and Kagome and Sango knew they were saved. Kikyo was hauled out in handcuffs, swearing that she would come back and kill the two best friends. Kagome and Sango didn't cry until the police had taken pictures of everything and had gotten the statements of the two shaken girls.

"Don't worry girls. She'll be locked away for a while. Attempted murder with a deadly weapon is a serious charge." The officer had said.

Kagome and Sango nodded quietly.

"Do you two have a friend you would like to stay with?" He asked.

They nodded again.

"Would you like a ride?"

This time, they shook their heads. "We'll be fine. Thank you." Kagome gathered the energy to say. When the police officer left, the two young girls burst into tears, sobbing for their lives. They'd never been that scared...ever. Where had Kikyo gotten her powers from, they didn't know. But thyey did know that the source was very evil.

Sango pulled herself together first, and hugged Kagome, giving her the strength she needed. Kagome wiped her eyes and smiled weakly at her best friend. They knew that they weren't leaving the house, because Sesshomaru was out of town and Inuyasha was over Miroku's, and as much as they loved Miroku, they weren't spending the night in his house. At least Kagome wasn't...not without Sesshomaru.

Kagome was slightly relieved that her courted male wasn't in town, because he surely would've come to the house when he felt her emotions. As soon as she thought that, her phone rang. And sure enough, it was Sesshomaru.

"Hello?" She answered, after making sure her voice portrayed none of her emotions.

"What's wrong?" He didn't bother with greeting her.

"Nothing."

"Stop lying to me. Tell me what is wrong." He was adamant.

"Nothing. Really. Sango just scared the shit out of me. That's all."

Sesshomaru swallowed. He knew that she was still lying to him, but he also knew that Kagome wasn't going to tell him what was wrong. "Alright. I love you."

"Aishiteru." Kagome smiled into the phone, then hung up and sighed. She was glad that Sesshomaru had taken her lie without any questions. Now, they had to find out where Kikyo had gotten her powers from.

**End Flashback**

"I recall that conversation." Sesshomaru said. "But father had me buried in work, that when I got back, I had completely forgotten. Gomen nasai." He nuzzled Kagome's head.

"It's okay Sess. It wasn't your fault. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry." Kagome leaned into his touch.

"Where does the half-breed come into this?" He asked

"That next night Sango wanted to spend the night with Miroku, so I called Inuyasha because I didn't want to be alone. He came over and we talked for a while. He made me tell him what had happened. I ended up crying and he rocked me to sleep."

Sesshomaru nodded, then shot a look of thanks to his half brother. "I promise you that no harm will come to you, or anyone else because of her."

Kagome looked at him, but knew that he couldn't be so sure. She shivered as she remembered her dream from a time that seemed so long ago. She knew that someone would get hurt...and possibly even die. And she had to make sure that that person was her.

* * *

It's finally up! The next chapter of HSD! Hope you enjoy! Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	34. Chapter 34

I have no idea how the numbers of my chapters got out of order, but I think that this one is right...

High School Drama

Chapter 34: Voice From the Past

Recap

_Sesshomaru nodded, then shot a look of thanks to his half brother. "I promise you that no harm will come to you, or anyone else because of her."_

_Kagome looked at him, but knew that he couldn't be so sure. She shivered as she remembered her dream from a time that seemed so long ago. She knew that someone would get hurt...and possibly even die. And she had to make sure that that person was her._

End Recap

Kagome sat in the shower, letting the water run over her. She was confused, and she was scared. She would never tell that to anyone, but she was. She knew that Sango and Sesshomaru could tell, and probably Inuyasha too, but they were the only ones. That morning when she'd woken up in Sesshomaru's arms after crying herself to sleep, she acted as if the previous night hadn't happened, and she had forgotten about Kikyo. But the truth was, that she had all but forgotten. On the inside, she was shaking, but on the outside, she was a rock. She was her normal self, determined not to let anyone see the fear that was settling into her aura.

"Kags, you ready to head out?" Sango called from the bathroom.

Kagome had finished her shower, and was then getting dressed. "Yeah." She answered blandly, slipping slightly in her happy facade.

Sango poked her head out of the bathroom, and looked on the bed to see a bright and shining Kagome. She narrowed her eyes at her friend, but admired her strength. Even though it was just those two in the hotel room, Kagome still put on her happy face. "Alright. Miroku called me and said that he'll be over later."

Kagome nodded and walked to her ringing phone. "Hello?" She answered Sesshomaru's call.

"We're outside."

"Alright!" Kagome's voice was happy, but Sesshomaru could feel the stress and the worry and the...fear that she was feeling. And it angered him to no end how the love of his life could be so frightened by something even after he'd sworn to protect her and those around her.

"What's on the agenda for the day?" Sango asked once they'd gotten in the car.

"I need to go to Keade's place." Kagome answered in a monotone voice.

Sango was confused. "Why? You haven't been there in years."

Kagome shrugged. "I just feel that I need to go there for a little while."

Sesshomaru seemed to recall Kagome mentioning before that Keade had been the elderly miko to train Kagome, and had died years prior. He also remembered that Kagome only went to her still vacant house when she was scared, or needed answers that she felt only the older miko could provide. "I will take you there." He said when Sango was about to protest.

Kagome looked up, slightly shocked. She had thought that she would get the most resistance from him. "Really? Alright."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye when she'd looked back down at her lap. How could she really be letting this get to her? Was there still something going on that he didn't know about.

"Keade..." Kagome whispered, "I need your help." Kagome walked through the empty house and ran her hands along the old dried walls. She walked into the training room, where Keade had taught her everything she now knew. She lit a few candles in a circle and sat on the floor in the lotus position to meditate, just as Keade had taught her to do.

Kagome closed her eyes and freed her mind, soon, she was walking in a pure white...place? She looked around but didn't see anyone. "Hello? Hello?"

"Hello my chile." Kagome recognized that old soothing voice.

"Keade?"

"Hai, it is me."

"Where are you?" Kagome squinted her eyes, but she couldn't see anyone.

"Do as I taught you and feel for life forces." Keade instructed.

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes in what seemed to be a dream world. She concentrated on any energy around her and found Keade's and locked onto it, letting it lead the way towards her old trainer. "Hello Keade. Long time no see."

"Sit." Keade ordered, using her usual 'no nonsense' tone.

Kagome had no choice but to obey, so she sat before the gray haired woman. "Where am I?"

"No questions. I am here to guide you, not answer your foolish questions."

"Help me with what?"

"Silence!" Keade demanded. "You wish to know how to protect yourself and those you care about against the dark miko."

"Dark miko? Kikyo's hardly a miko."

"You dare belittle her child? Do ye not remember how she had you sniveling in fear just weeks ago?" Keade said harshly.

Kagome flinched at the tone of Keade's voice, but said nothing.

"Good. Now you will remember all that I have taught you, because your strength and knowledge will be put to the test. Your loyalties lie with your heart, and you need to follow your heart. To defeat the dark miko, you must use her heart against her."

"What does that mean Keade?"

"Must I do everything for you?" Keade yelled. "Your hearts are different, yet so alike in the same ways they differ." Keade started to fade away.

"No! Wait Keade!" Kagome called. "I'm scared..." She whispered.

"Stop being foolish! You have ones to protect you just as you will protect them. They are not danger just by being around you. Use them for your strength, because you are theirs." With that, Keade was gone.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw that she was back in the training rom in Keade's house. Her breathing was slightly labored, and her vision was blurry. She looked around, and though she didn't she didn't see anyone, she knew that all of her friends were around her, standing just outside. Kagome smiled at that. They'd known that she wanted to be alone, but they stayed with her anyway. They wouldn't leave her, no matter what. And she loved them for that.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! This was something I just pushed out so it wouldn't be so long before I updated. Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	35. Chapter 35

I have no idea how the numbers of my chapters got out of order, but I think that this one is right...

High School Drama

Chapter 35: Gone

Recap

_"Stop being foolish! You have ones to protect you just as you will protect them. They are not danger just by being around you. Use them for your strength, because you are theirs." With that, Keade was gone._

_Kagome opened her eyes and saw that she was back in the training rom in Keade's house. Her breathing was slightly labored, and her vision was blurry. She looked around, and though she didn't she didn't see anyone, she knew that all of her friends were around her, standing just outside. Kagome smiled at that. They'd known that she wanted to be alone, but they stayed with her anyway. They wouldn't leave her, no matter what. And she loved them for that._

End Recap

Kagome looked behind her to make sure that no one was following her. _~Good...no one's behind me...~_ She nodded her head and slowed her pace slightly. She couldn't believe what she had done, but Kagome knew it was the best decision, despite all that Keade had said.

**Flashback**

Kagome stepped out of Keade's house and saw her friends. Before she could give them the smile they all wanted from her, she saw flashes of her dream. That horrible horrile dream that she had never mentioned to anyone. In that dream, Kikyo had murdered all of her friends, except for Sesshomaru. No, she wouldn't kill Sesshomaru...she _couldn't_...because she was so in love with him. But Sesshomaru had left her for Kikyo, claiming that she was the more powerful miko, and she was more deserving of him than Kagome was. It had torn Kagome to shreds, and Kikyo formed a dagger with her miko powers. She stabbed Kagome, and as she lay there bleeding, Kikyo laughed, then turned to Sesshomaru and kissed him.

Kagome blinked a couple of times to rid herself of the reoccuring nightmare. It seemed to haunt her everytime she saw all of her friends.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked her.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing...nothing Sang. I'm just tired." As if to prove her point, Kagome took a step forward and stumbled. "I guess I'm really tired." She gave a weak laugh.

"Well then, let's get you home. You've been here for hours." Inuyasha said, still worried about her.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He knew that something was wrong with his miko, and he also knew that she wasn't going to tell them anything. But he would get it out of her if it was the last thing he did. They got in his car and he dropped Miroku off at his house, then he went to Kagome's house. Surprisingly, her parents and brother was home.

"Hi Mom! Hey Sota! Hi Daddy!" Kagome greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Kagome. Hello there Sango, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru." Sota and Mrs. Higurashi said together.

Kagome's father only greeted Kagome and Sango. He didn't like the idea of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha being in the house. Especially since they were about to leave for Sota's soccer game.

"We're leaving sweetheart." Kagome's mother called.

"Alright. Go score some goals lil' bro." Kagome smiled and ruffled Sota's hair.

He laughed. "Alright." He saw something in her eyes was off. He would ask her about it later. Sota Higurashi hated seeing his sister upset about anything, and he would do any and everything in his power to make her better.

As soon as the front door closed, all eyes were on Kagome.

"I'm hungry." She said, obviously avoiding the situation.

"Tell us what's wrong." Inuyasha told her.

"If you don't let me eat, I'm going to bite all of you." Kagome teased half-heartedly.

Sesshomaru didn't even let it register in his mind that he would love it if his miko bit him. He grabbed her arm and walked her downstairs to the kitchen. He would prepare lunch for her, and then she would tell him what was wrong.

He made her a turkey and cheese sandwhich and sat it on the table in front of her. "Eat." He commanded.

Kagome lifted her eyebrow at him, but obeyed since she really was hungry. She had to admit, Sesshomaru's sandwhich was really good. Once she was finished eating, she let out a dainty burp and blushed. Sesshomaru vaguely noticed how cute she was when she blushed, but he wanted her to get to the point. "Tell me what is wrong."

Kagome hesitated a while before answering. She grabbed a lock of her hair and twirled it around her fingers. "I'm scared." It was barely a whisper."

"Why?"

"Because...you all can't help me. This is my problem, and you can't interfere."

"That is not why you are scared." It was a statement from him.

Kagome sighed. "I'm scared because all of you want to help very much, when you really can't. There's nothing for you all to do."

"You are wrong. I am your courted male. I protect you at all costs, therefore there is always something for me to do." Sesshomaru countered.

Kagome sighed again. She knew she couldn't win this argument with Sesshomaru. That was why she had made up her mind in the car about what she was going to do. Kagome nodded, and Sesshomaru thought it was strange. His miko never gave anything up without a fight. He would be sure to watch her.

**End Flashback**

That night, Kagome had made sure that Sesshomaru went home, after telling him that she would be spending the night over Sango's house, then told Sango that she would be spending the night with Sesshomaru. They both believed her, and that gave her the oppourtunity she needed to escape. She knew that everyoen would be mad at her for leaving them, but she had no choice. Kagome knew that if she stayed there, they were bound to get hurt...and sue coulfn't have that...no way, no how.

Only one person besides her knew where she was, and she knew that they wouldn't tell a living soul if they valued their life.

So now, as the cool night winds blew, Kagome walked to the one place she knew that even Sango wouldn't think to look for her. And that was where Kagome contacted Keade again, because she needed the old woman's help...desperately.

Sesshomaru let out a loud growl after he got off the phone with Sango. His miko had lied to him! She had told him that she would be spending the night with Sango, but she wasn't there. And she had told Sango the exact opposite, that she would be spending the night with him.

"Inuyash!" Sesshomaru barked.

Inuyasha came running into his half-brother's room. "What?"

"Kagome has gone missing." He said.

"What?" Inuyasha repeated, this time with more feeling. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Excatly what I said. She told Sango that she would be over here, and she told me that she would be there with Sango. I am going to pick Sango up now."

Inuyasha nodded, "I'm coming."

"Of course you are...because I know you know where she is."

"No I don't." Inuyasha answered his brother. What the hell was he thinking? Of course he didn't know where Kagome was...in so many words. He knew the general direction she was headed...but where she was...he couldn't give an address. And he wouldn't. He had bet hi slife on that.

"Where could she be?" Sango sighed in frustration. They had been to every place that they thought Kagome could be, and then some where they knew she wasn't hoping to still find her.

"Are you sure we have checked everywhere? Even the places when you two were just small girls?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sango nodded her head. "We've been everywhere."

It had been two days, and they still hadn't found Kagome. She had only told Inuyasha that she would be gone for one day to figure things out, but now it was almost three. He was sure that he would have to tell them sooner or later if she didn't show up.

They weer lucky it had been a week out of school, or esle, they would either miss it, or have to juggle it and trying to find Kagome. And that was just something that no one wanted to do.

"Are you positive that we have been to every possible place?" Sesshomaru tried again.

Sango nodded again. The only place left was...Sango shivered to think about it. She shook her head. There was no way that Kagome would go there. No matter how upset and scaredshe was.

* * *

I know it's short, but I had to get this out before it took me a long time to update. It's 5 in the afternoon and I'm pretty much dead on my feet. I'm going to take a nap before I update any of my other stories today...if I update them today. Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	36. Chapter 36

High School Drama

Chapter 36: Forbidden Spells

Recap

_They were lucky it had been a week out of school, or esle, they would either miss it, or have to juggle it and trying to find Kagome. And that was just something that no one wanted to do._

_"Are you positive that we have been to every possible place?" Sesshomaru tried again._

_Sango nodded again. The only place left was...Sango shivered to think about it. She shook her head. There was no way that Kagome would go there. No matter how upset and scared she was._

End Recap

"If you do not tell me where she is, you will lose your life." Sesshomaru threatened Inuyasha.

He sighed. "And if I _tell_ you where she is, I'll lose my life. So either way, it's a lose-lose situation for me...but I can't te-"

"Inuyasha." Sango's voice was deeper than any of them had every heard before. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at her and saw that there were tears in her eyes. "Please..." she whispered, "if you know where she is...please tell me. There is only one place she can be and if she's there...nothing good can happen." Tears fell from Sango's eyes. "Please tell me..."

Inuyasha gulped. He knew that he had no choice but to tell Sango and Sesshomaru where Kagome was headed. He'd figured it out as soon as they began the search, since there was no other place in the general direction that she was headed. "I was going to talk to her last night...after she lied to both of you. Sesshomaru didn't catch the lie because Kagome hid it well...but I could sense that something was off. I didn't know what it was, but I just knew that it was something, so I followed her. She went to her house and packed a backpack full of clothes and some money, and then she called Sango and told her that she was staying with Sango. I tried to stop her when she was leaving out of the door, but she pushed me. We fought." Inuyasha paused when Sesshomaru growled. "It wasn't a bad fight. We yelled. She started crying and yelling that there was nothing we could do to help her. She went...she went to Kikyo's parent's house."

Sango nodded. She wasn't surprised because she had figured as much.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because the source of Kikyo's powers lie there." Sango answered.

"What do you mean?" He was confused, and he _hated_ being confused, especially when it came to his miko. Sesshomaru was already upset because the half breed had noticed something about his miko that he hadn't.

"When we were little, Keade told us that every miko has a source of power. Kagome, being the miko of Love and Wisdom, her powers come from her heart. Keade said that since Kagome's power comes from within, Kikyo's has to come from another source. She said that she was bound to become a dark miko sooner or later." Sango wiped the tears from her eyes. "We have to go to her house."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Inuyasha asked.

"My miko is there and you are worried about the danger?" Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru was right. "Sango, do you know how to get there?"

She shook her head. "I forgot. Keade made it to where I couldn't remember how to get there."

"Why?"

Sango shook her head again. "It's not important." It was then that she felt a chill go down her spine. "We have to hurry. Something isn't right."

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru turned to Sango.

"Kagome's doing something."

Sesshomaru nodded. He had felt it too, but he hadn't known what it was. He became paralyzed with a feeling that he didn't like...there was really something not right in the atmosphere.

"I'll drive. We need to get there fast." Inuyasha said. When Sesshomaru didn't move, he yelled at him. "Move Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha's voice startled Sesshomaru out of the state of shock he was in. Sesshomaru nodded and got out of the car, letting Inuyasha get into the driver's seat. Inuyasha knew that it was serious because Sesshomaru had never let Inuyasha drive before.

In the back seat, Sesshomaru broke out in a cold sweat and began hyperventilating.

Kagome looked around her, checking to see if there was anyone else there with her. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that she was alone. The house was empty and abandoned, as she was used to it. Kagome walked through the front door, and straight to the room she knew everything she needed was.

There was a black candle, half used, and many other purple, green, white, and red ones. Kagome took out her own candles from her bag and grabbed the black candle, and two red ones. She placed the candles around her in a circle, the black one directly in front of her, in the middle of the two red candles, with white ones surrounding them, completing the circle. She lit the black candle first, then sat in the middle. She closed her eyes and began to chant.

"A miko wandering these lands, thinks she has everything in her command, she has become a vision of evil, making a pact with the very devil. To bring her down I must become stronger, this weak little girl I will be no longer, please lend me your powers for she must be defeated, make my soul now fully completed!" The rest of the candles lit up and the fire reached the roof. Kagome's aura whipped around her, twisting and turning, and lashing about the room. A strange black mist crept into the room and united itself with Kagome's aura, causing her to scream.

Inuyasha was now driving, and Sango began to explain what they had learned when they were young.

"Keade said that Kagome and Kikyo were both reincarnations of a great miko named Midoriko."

"How can two people become the reincarnation of one?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango shook her head and shrugged, wiping the sweat from Sesshomaru's forehead. "She doesn't even know that. But she told us that Midoriko was a beautiful and powerful miko. She ruled the lands of Japan in the feudal era and she was coveted by many men, but she never took a husband. She wanted to remain pure to keep her powers in tact."

"But Kagome's had...you know...with S...you know...and she still has her powers." Inuyasha said.

"I know." Sango gave a weak laugh at Inuyasha's tactics. "But the mikos back then thought that in order to keep their powers, they had to remain pure. Since Midoriko was coveted by many, the many she refused held a grudge against her. Those that did hired demons to kill her. Soon, there were many demons after her blood. She fought with them for three days and three nights. Finally though, in a burst of power, she pushed her heart out of her body and created a jewel called the Shikon no Tama, said to contain her soul and the souls of all of the demons she was fighting with. Her soul was locked inside of the jewel for many many years, and it absorbed much of the evil in the souls of the demons. When the jewel was released into the world again, it was shattered and her soul was released, but into three separate pieces. Kagome was born with the purest of the three, and Kikyo was born with the evil one."

"What happened to the other one?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was said that Kagome wasn't born with a complete soul because every soul contains either mostly good and some evil, or all evil. Therefore the third piece of soul belongs to Kagome. It hasn't been reborn into the world because it's not big enough to sustain life."

"Where is it?"

Sango shook her head. "No one knows. Only Kagome to call it back to her, but Keade forbid her from using the spell."

"What is needed to use the spell?"

"Candles."

Inuyasha gasped. "She was packing white candles when I saw her."

Sango stopped wiping Sesshomaru, who was sweating profusely now, and looked at Inuyasha. "What?" She screeched, then paused and looked at Sesshomaru. He didn't move. This wasn't good. "Using a spell that Keade forbid is _not_ good. She may not make it out alive."

Inuyasha's foot pressed the pedal harder. "Why not?"

"She isn't a dark miko. Kagome isn't evil enough to pull off a dark spell like that."

"But what happens if she is?"

The black candle flickered in the light breeze, then went out.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffie! The next chapter will be up pretty soon...please review! I love you all!

~KM705.M-san


	37. Chapter 37

High School Drama

Chapter 37: Dark Mikos

Recap

_Inuyasha's foot pressed the pedal harder. "Why not?"_

_"She isn't a dark miko. Kagome isn't evil enough to pull off a dark spell like that."_

_"But what happens if she is?"_

_The black candle flickered in the light breeze, then went out._

End Recap

When Kagome came to, it was still dark in the room, but she could feel her powers coursing through her veins. She was more powerful than she ever had been in her entire life, and it felt good. She heard a car pull up outside and knew instantly, without putting any effort in, that it was Inuyasha, Sango, and Sesshomaru. She knew that Inuyasha was driving, and Sango and Sesshomaru were in the backseat. Sesshomaru was hyperventilating because she was worried about her. Kagome scoffed. There was no need to worry about her. She was strong, she would make it. If anything, it was insulting that Sesshomaru was even worried about her.

Outside of the house, they felt Kagome's aura. It was larger than they'd ever felt it and they could practically taste the taint in it.

"Oh dear kami she did it." Sango said.

"Well at least she survived." Inuyasha replied.

"That may not be permanent."

"Then let's go!" Inuyasha hurried out of the car and Sesshomaru had finally come to.

"Are we here?" He asked drowsily.

Sango nodded. "What happened to you?"

"The connection that we share is strong enough that I felt her aura shifting and changing. It was too powerful for me to handle through the connection." He admitted, though he didn't want to. There was no way that something was too powerful for Sesshomaru to handle. It was impossible! Which only meant that Kagome was a force to be reckoned with. This was going to be really bad.

Before Inuyasha could enter the house, a barrier was placed around the entire thing. He was knocked backwards at the sheer force and power the erected barrier gave off.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked, before charging head first into the barrier.

"No! Inuyasha don't do that! That barrier has enough strength to kill you just from contact!" Sango warned him.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt before he hit the barrier. "How do you know this?"

Sango sighed. "Because I paid attention when I was little! Damn! Sesshomaru, are you feeling any better?"

Sesshomaru nodded, and stood on his own two feet and stopped leaning on Sango for support.

"Good, because we need you. Now, this is more than likely going to hurt, but you and I are the only ones that could possibly get through this barrier. I may be able to get through because of the blood bond, you may be able to because you two are courting, and you've said it yourself that the bond is strong, right?"

"Yes. Tell me what I must do." Sesshomaru didn't care if this would kill him. He only wanted Kagome to be safe.

"You have to place a handprint of your blood on the barrier." Sango said.

"That's it?" He asked.

"For you, yes. I am the only one who can say the spell to possibly get us in. You ready?"

He nodded again. They stepped forward and approached the barrier, while Inuyasha stepped back. Before they could begin the process, the barrier fell. "When we enter, be very careful. Kagome may not be in control of all of her powers just yet." Sango warned.

"Of course I'm in control of my powers Sango. How could you even think that?" Kagome stepped outside of the house. Her hair was darker, and so was her aura. Her eyes, they held a mysterious hue in between blue and gray.

"Kagome...why did you do this?" Sango asked.

"You know why. I can't beat her unless I'm strong_er_ than her." Kagome answered.

"You were already stronger than her." Inuyasha said.

"Bullshit!" Kagome spat. "I've seen what her new powers can do, and I refuse to remain in fear that she just may decide to come back and try to kill me again."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru's voice was soft when he called her.

Kagome snapped her head to him, anger evident in her eyes. It then softened to show the love and care she held for him.

"We would have helped you." He told the girl he loved.

Kagome was shaking her head. "No. No. I can't let you all risk that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something ever happened to any of you."

"What is your plan now Naraku?" Kikyo asked her master, the man that she followed.

"Now, we wait." The devious spider haynou answered.

"Wait for what?"

"Did you not say that Kagome is brave enough to face you on her own? We must wait on her to do that." Naraku answered. He was proud of his work. After Kagura had failed him, he knew that he needed someone else to serve under him. And Kikyo did that in many ways. He'd created the alias Ayako because he wanted to see how the school would react to the fresh meat, and see if she could worm her way into the hearts of the tachi that he despised the most. But of course Kikyo had to fuck up by being mean to Kagome. Then again, he found that he could use that to his best interest. He sat back with the reigns in his hands and watched Kikyo play her little role.

Now, she was a powerful dark miko, thanks to him. And soon, so very soon, he would have Kagome in his hands, and the mutt wouldn't be a problem of his any longer.

Kikyo gasped as a chill came over her.

"What is it?" Naraku asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just a little chilly."

Naraku looked at Kikyo, but didn't say anything, even though he had a small inkling of negativity about something...he just didn't know what it was.

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but I'll make up for it with the next chapter, I'll make it super long! Lov eyou guys! Please review.

~KM705.M-san


	38. Chapter 38

High School Drama

Chapter 38: Search for the Cure

Recap

_Kikyo gasped as a chill came over her._

_"What is it?" Naraku asked._

_She shook her head. "Nothing. Just a little chilly."_

_Naraku looked at Kikyo, but didn't say anything, even though he had a small inkling of negativity about something...he just didn't know what it was._

End Recap

"Kagome, don't you see how bad this is for you?" Sango asked. "Even if you beat Kikyo, the dark that's entered your soul will consume you. You will never be the same again."

Kagome frowned. "You have such little faith in me dear Sango." She turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. "Hello my love."

"What have you done miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I've made myself perfect."

"You were already perfect. You didn't need to taint your soul." Sesshomaru answered, walking over to her and taking his courted female in his arms. She smelled of power and lightening. While this was always her scent, it was much stronger. It irritated his nose. He wiggled his nose and frowned.

"You lie!" Kagome hissed.

Sango's soul wept for her friend. There was no telling what was about to happen next. All she knew was that Kagome's soul was possibly corrupted. "Ok, well now that we've got you back, what's the plan?"

Kagome thought for a second. "Naraku won't strike for another week."

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked.

She shrugged. "I just know. And when he starts, it's gonna be big. So we've probably got until Friday before anything happens. Until then, I...I..." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. Her shoulders slumped and she fell against Sesshomaru, unconscious.

"What is happening?" Sesshomaru held the girl of his dreams in his arms.

"The pureness within her is fighting the evil. This is going to happen quite frequently until one of them wins. She will be in and out of consciousness until this happens." Sango explained calmly.

"Is there not a way to reverse the effects of what she has done?"

Sango shook her head. "Not without her losing her powers. And even then, I don't know how to do it."

"Well you will find out. As the miko said, we have until Friday. Why not contact the elder miko that you two speak of from time to time?"

"I can't. Only Kagome knows how to contact Keade." Sango felt useless.

"Well until we figure something out, we need to get out of this weather; it's going to storm soon." Inuyasha suggested.

"You have a point. Inuyasha," Sesshomaru surprised him by calling his half brother by the name, "you drive."

Inuyasha nodded. They climbed into the car and drove to Kagome's house.

"If I simply try to reverse the spell, I could kill one, or both of us." Sango finally spoke, she had been quiet the entire ride.

"We need Miroku. He comes from a long line of monks. Maybe he'll be able to help." Inuyasha was full of helpful suggestions that night.

Sesshomaru nodded, sitting on the bed cradling Kagome in his lap. He was worried about Kagome, not that he would ever say that aloud. He knew something had to be done before it was too late.

"I have an idea." Miroku said at Kagome's house an hour later.

"Well let's hear it." Inuyasha said.

"If we can get a drop of her blood, and a strong, wise miko, she can reverse the spell, and Kagome could keep her powers."

"No." Kagome's voice was barely heard, as it was weak.

Sango turned to her best friend, her sister, with tears in her eyes. "Why not Kagome? Huh? Will you please explain to me why you are so ready to die? Because you very well know that's more than likely what's gonna happen."

Kagome smiled weakly. "I am doing this to protect you. If I die, then so be it."

"No! That's not how it's gonna happen! I've known you too long and this self-sacrifice shit has got to stop. Do you know what we'd do without you?"

"You'll all find someone to replace me." Kagome said.

"You lie miko. And you know it. You know, as we all do, that there is no one on this earth who could possibly replace you. No one has ever captivated us the way you have. Take me for example. Never would I have fallen in love with a human, had it not been for you." Sesshomaru confessed.

Kagome shook her head. "You have plenty of options Sess."

"I am aware of that, but I do not want them. Why do you think that this relationship has lasted so long? It is because I have eyes for you and no other. This Sesshomaru has told you countless times that I love you and that I will never leave you, so what makes you think that I will allow you to leave me?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, to all of you. But this is something that I have to do. I have to protect you."

_Foolish child!_ Kagome heard Keade's voice in her head.

_'Keade?' _Kagome whispered in her mind.

_Who else would it be? Now look at the mess you've gotten yourself into. What do you have to say for yourself?_ The elder miko's tone was as harsh as ever. Anyone would have thought her to be mean, but Kagome could hear the love and affection in her trainer's voice.

_'I had to Keade. I did it to protect them.' _Kagome told her.

_Did ye not listen to me when we spoke before? I told you that you are their strength, just as _they_ are _yours_. Now look at the mess ye be in. Ye knew very well that that spell could have ended your life._

_'But I...I didn't know what else to do.'_

Kagome heard Keade sigh in her mind. _Well, since ye act like an ignorant fool, like I have taught ye nothing, I will allow you this one answer. To reverse this spell, ye must destroy the source of Kikyo's power, and banish the evil within her. It will come back, but once you banish it, she will be a dark miko no longer._

This confused Kagome. _'What's the source of her power?'_

_I am not going to tell you everything chile. Ye must figure that out for yerself._

_'Oh...well...thank you Keade. Wait! What about the good and bad fighting inside of me.'_

_That will cease so long as ye heart remains pure. _Then, just like that, Keade was gone.

Kagome thought about everything that Keade had said.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha was calling her.

"What?" She snapped.

"Damn! I was just wondering if you heard any of us. You were just sitting there, staring like you were in a daze or something."

"Oh...I'm fine. Actually, I'm not. I'm hungry." Kagome hopped off of Sesshomaru's lap and went into the kitchen. As everyone else in the room began talking, Sesshomaru followed behind Kagome.

"Miko." He called.

"Yeah Sess?" Kagome stuck her finger in her mouth to lick the ranch off of it.

"Do you wish to give me a heart attack?"

"What do you mean?" She searched for a fork for her salad.

"You have been gone for an entire day, and when I finally find you, you have altered yourself in ways that I never thought you would. You have worried this Sesshomaru beyond belief. And now you act as though nothing has happened."

"I _feel_ as though nothing has happened. Up there, when I was just sitting there not saying anything, Keade was talking to me in my mind and she told me how to reverse this. And she also said that I won't be passing out anymore because of the battle of pretty much good and evil going on inside of me." She stuck a forkful of salad into her mouth.

"And I _feel_ as though you do not wish for me to be near you. Do you wish that?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "No! Sesshomaru I love you and I always want you to be by me. I'm just...confused right now. There's too much going on for me to comprehend, and I don't want to make the wrong move and end up losing you."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a second before saying, "And I don't want you to make the wrong move and I end up losing _you_. Kagome, you have to trust me to help you. You are to be my mate, and we must work things out. Together."

Kagome sighed.

"We all care for you and as I said before, we would be devastated should something ever happen to you."

Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and placed a firm kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

Sesshomaru buried his face in his courted female's hair and inhaled. Her scent had calmed, and it wasn't as over powerful as before. For that, he was glad. "What did Keade say?"

"She told me that I have to destroy the source of Kikyo's powers, and banish the evil within her for my own soul to be saved." Kagome scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Sango said that the source of Kikyo's powers is at her home." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, but I have to figure out just what it is...if it's still there. She's working with Naraku, so he may have moved it, knowing her weakness. And then there's the whole task of banishing the evil in her soul. There's so much of it that I'm not sure if I can handle it by myself, even _with_ my new powers." Kagome finished eating her salad.

"You won't have to do it alone my love. Because I am going to be there with you." Sesshomaru picked her up and placed her on the counter so they could be face to face. "You will not do anything that dangerous again."

Kagome nodded and kissed Sesshomaru.

"Ok, if you guys are done sucking face, we've got some shit to figure out." Inuyasha said from the stairs to their left.

Sesshomaru growled while Kagome pulled away from him, laughing. "I'm really sorry you guys."

"Don't worry about it. We know you're a stupid wench. Just don't do it again." Inuyasha told her.

"I hate you." Kagome said with a smile.

"Love you too."

Kagome walked up to Sango. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Sango narrowed her eyes, still damp from crying. "You made me cry bitch."

"I know." Kagome said.

"I hate crying."

"I know." Kagome was whining.

"If you do it again, I'll kill you."

"I know."

"And you owe me big." Sango was enjoying this now.

"I know."

"I mean it."

"I know." Kagome saw the smile in Sango's eyes and knew she was forgiven.

"Like, doing my homework for the rest of the school year."

"I kn-Hey!"

Sango laughed. "I forgive you Kags."

Kagome smiled. "I know."

Miroku coughed. "Well, we have a few things to figure out, so if we could get this show on the road."

"Oh shutup Miroku. You weren't even with us." Inuyasha said.

"I was there in spirit."

Everyone laughed, then went upstairs to try to figure the entire mess that they were in, out. Kagome looked around the room and saw how intent everyone was on helping her get through this. As far as they were concerned, it was about _all_ of them, because if you messed with one, you messed with _every_one

* * *

Things are beginning to get a little heated, building up to the finale! Hope you enjoyed. Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	39. Chapter 39

High School Drama

Chapter 39: Training

Recap

_Sango laughed. "I forgive you Kags."_

_Kagome smiled. "I know."_

_Miroku coughed. "Well, we have a few things to figure out, so if we could get this show on the road."_

_"Oh shutup Miroku. You weren't even with us." Inuyasha said._

_"I was there in spirit."_

_Everyone laughed, then went upstairs to try to figure the entire mess that they were in, out. Kagome looked around the room and saw how intent everyone was on helping her get through this. As far as they were concerned, it was about all of them, because if you messed with one, you messed with everyone_

End Recap

"Kagome, do you know what just occured to me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That we haven't battled in over a year and some training would do us all a world of good right about now?" Kagome said with a smile. It was no secret that the two could practically read each other's minds.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Of course you knew what I was thinking."

"Duh." Kagome kissed his nose.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Inuyasha came into the room carrying a plate of eggs and scarfing them down in a matter of seconds.

"We're going to fight. We need to prepare ourselves for whatever is coming." Kagome told him.

"What?" Inuyasha spat his eggs out.

"Ew." Kagome got out of the bed. "You're gonna clean that up."

She was wearing a silver button up shirt of Sesshomaru's and her boy shorts. She stretched and lifted her hands high above her head, causing the shirt she was wearing to lift too, giving them a nice view of her ass.

"Damn." Inuyasha mumbled.

Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome laughed. "What do you want for breakfast Sess?"

"Nothing."

"Waffles it is." Kagome went into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth.

"Why didn't you ask me what I wanted for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome walked downstairs.

"Because you've already eaten." Kagome gathered the ingredients needed for breakfast.

"So?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I was cooking for you anyway. I-" Kagome's words were cut off by a massive headache. She grabbed her head and crouched down to the floor. She faintly heard Inuyasha call for Sesshomaru. She didn't see anything else but black.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome's migrane before Inuyasha had called him. He was down the stairs in a flash. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She was in the middle of a sentence, then she just grabbed her head." Inuyasha was talking too fast.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and carried her upstairs.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Kagome was saying before she got all the way up the stairs. She kicked and jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms. "It's normal with the power that I have for me to have frequent migranes. I'll just feel them coming from now on."

Sesshomaru followed behind her. "Miko..." he growled.

"I'm fine Sesshou. Really." She went back to the counter and began to make breakfast.

"We're here!" Sango announced as she and Miroku burst through the door.

"Haven't I told you about walking in my house like you own the place?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but do I ever listen?" Sango walked in the kitchen. "How's your head?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. We're training after breakfast."

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Why do you think baka?" Inuyasha asked, slapping him in the back of the head.

Inuyasha yelled as he flew backwards into a tree in his backyard. He got up and shook it off. "Again!" He growled.

They'd been at the Tashio residence for the past four hours. Kagome and Sango had started the fighting, Kagome coming out the victor. Sango was still rubbing her head from hitting it on the concrete. Next was Inuyasha and Miroku, Miroku had won because Inuyasha got distracted when Kagome changed her shirt outside. Now it was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting, and it looked like Sesshomaru was going to be the victor.

"Come on Inuyasha! Think! Don't just charge blindly at your opponent!" Kagome yelled. She sighed in frustration and walked to where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were. "That's it! Inuyasha, watch and learn." Kagome took a battle stance. "Come at me Sesshomaru."

"Hn." Sesshomaru charged at Kagome, who neatly dodged his attack. Every time Sesshomaru advanced towards Kagome, she calculated his move and moved out of the way before he made contact with her.

"Do you see what I'm doing Inuyasha? You can't just take every shot to the head. I think that's what's wrong with you now." Kagome laughed. Though she was momentarily distracted, Sesshomaru still wasn't able to touch her. "Now, that's just defensive. Watch me for attacking." Kagome took a deep breath before charging at Sesshomaru. "Don't put all your energy into one attack because you may not make contact." Kagome sent a few quick punches at Sesshomaru's stomach, then jumped back.

Inuyasha growled. "I know what I'm doing!" Inuyasha marched out to the field. "Move." He told Kagome.

"Fight me." Kagome smirked.

"No. I...I don't want to."

"You scared?" Kagome teased.

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I ain't scared." Inuyasha protested.

Kagome laughed. "Whatever. It's lunchtime anyway." They went in the house and Kagome and Sango made lunch for all of them. Halfway through their food, they'd all fallen asleep on the living room floor.

InuTaisho walked through his front door and saw his two sons, and the two girls he saw as daughters, and his other 'son' laying on the floor, sleep. Sesshomaru was next to Kagome with his arm around her, Sango and Miroku were cuddled together, and Inuyasha was lying at Kagome's feet. InuTaisho frowned at this. He didn't like his youngest son fawning over the future mate of his eldest son. He knew that wasn't healthy, just like he knew fro a fact that Kagome and Sesshomaru were going to get mated. He could feel it. And he could also feel all the grandpups they were going to give him in the future...in the _far, far_ future.


	40. Chapter 40

High School Drama

Chapter 40: Anxious

"How could I not know this?" Miroku sat on the couch dejectedly. Sango sat beside her boyfriend, and rubbed his back.

"It's ok, really." Sango told him.

"Maybe your parents had a good reason for not telling you." Kagome tried.

"What would the good reason for them to not tell me that I am the reincarnation of a priest?" Miroku asked.

"Well I sure as hell wish they woulda told you years ago! That shit hurt!" Inuyasha was rubbing a part of his chest that Miroku had burned with his spiritual powers.

Kagome laughed. "That's what you get for trying to trick him into losing."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and nuzzled her face. Kagome turned her face into his touch. "Perhaps they did not want him to know because they did not want his powers to be unleashed."

"That's a good suggestion Sess. Miroku, you are _really_ powerful. You're about as powerful as Sango, and that's really saying something." Kagome said.

"Sango, do you know your family history?" Miroku asked her.

"Yes. I come from a family of taijiya." Sango said.

"So killing is in your blood. That's why you're so violent." Miroku joked. He was beginning to feel a little bit better.

Sango punched him in the arm. "Are we going to school today?"

"I'm not sure yet." Kagome looked at her phone. "It's 7, so we've got an hour until school starts. Miroku is the only person who doesn't have any clothes over here." They'd spent the night over Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's house.

"I can fit Inuyasha's clothes if we can't get me home in time." Miroku said.

"Well, you're gonna have to wear some of Inuyasha's clothes because there's no way we can all take showers and get out of this house and to yours in an hour." Kagome said, heading upstairs. "There are enough showers in the house for everyone to get their own." Sesshomaru followed Kagome upstairs, intent on taking a shower with her.

At school, people were greeting the groups as if they'd been gone for months rather than days.

"Are you guys ok?" Someone asked them in the hallway.

"What happened?"

They ignored all of the questions and continued on to class. They got all of their work made up the same day they returned, and were up to speed in every class before the end of the day. Kagome felt an uneasy prickling at the back of her neck. She hadn't known it was going to happen so soon! She lookded at Sesshomaru. "It's today."

His eyes widened a fraction. "Are you sure?"

"Don't I look sure?" Kagome turned to Sango and the others. "It's going down today."

Everyone's aura showed a little fear. "Where?" Sango asked.

"In the forest just east of here." Kagome looked down the hall and saw Naraku staring. "I know you hear me, so you better be prepared."

"I am prepared my little miko. You will be mine on this day." Naraku said.

"In your dreams."

"In my dreams that will soon become reality." Naraku smirked. He walked away.

Sango shivered. "He really gives me the creeps."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Naraku's retreating back. Her eyes flashed from purple, to brown, back to purple, and back again.

"Kags, calm down." Sango rubbed her best friend's arm.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and nuzzled her hair. "He will die on this day."

"Damn real." Kagome agreed. She blinked a couple of times. "We're leaving. I can't stay here the whole day."

"Alright, but...wait, never mind. We've already gotten all of our work from the time that _you_ had us absent." Sango said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. They left out of the school and went to the Tashio mansion.

"So what's the game plan?" Miroku asked.

"Hit them hard as hell. That's all I can tell you. There is no strategic method for this." Kagome shook her head. "We can't have one. He'll see it before we strike."

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because with Kikyo being a dark miko, she notices small things like that. And there's no telling what she will be able to make any of us do with her powers." Kagome was honest.

"So we're marching in there blind?" Sango asked.

"No, not blind. Well, at least, not completely. I can feel the things that Kikyo does. It's like...I'm aware of them. Like right now, she's eating. I can feel all of it in my mind."

"That's freaky." Inuyasha said.

"It sure is." Miroku agreed. "But since I'm a monk...Kagome, can you teach me a little bit about my powers?"

Kagome shook her head. "But I can unlock them, so you'll be able to fight better. You will be able to control them, but when the fight is over and we've won, I'm gonna have to lock them back up until either me or Sango can teach you."

"Kagome, your powers are amazing."

Kagome smiled.

"Miko," Sesshomaru waited until Kagome looked up at him, "I love you."

Kagome blinked a couple of times and said, "I love you too Sess." Kagome slid her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

"Gross." Inuyasha growled.

"You're just jealous." Sango said before sucking Miroku's face off.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He had to find him a girlfriend.

* * *

I know I know! You all hate me! The next chapter will be longer, so don't worry! I love you aaaalllll...

~KM705.M-san


	41. Chapter 41

High School Drama

Chapter 41: Meeting with the Enemy

Naraku smiled eagerly as he watched Kagome approach his front door. "How did you manage to escape from that mutt that is always watching you?"

"Sesshomaru is not a mutt." Kagome hissed.

The evil red eyed haynou laughed. "So what is it you wish to discuss with me?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped into the house, checking over her shoulder as she did so. "You know what I want to talk about." She saw Kikyo lying naked on the couch, sleeping. She shook her head. "You have a horrible taste in decor."

Naraku laughed again. "It would be much finer if I had what I wanted."

"And what do you want?" Kagoem asked, like she didn't know already.

"I want you, my dear miko." He purred, stepping closer to Kagome. "I want you and everything that comes with having you..."

Kagome's tongue snaked out of her mouth to lick her lips, and Naraku's eyes followed the path of her tongue. "What comes with having me?"

"Power, my darling. Unlimited power."

Kikyo groaned and stirred on the couch.

"What did you do to her?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing that I would do to you." He smiled.

"That's not what I asked you." Kagome said.

Naraku's smile never left his face. He took another step closer to Kagome. He let his finger gently move a piece of hair from her face. "What I have done to her is of no concern to you. Just know that when you join me, I will never do the same thing to you."

"You disgust me you sick bastard." Kagome spat. "I would never join you."

"Your words excite me. See?" He looked down and Kagome followed his line of vision and saw that he was getting aroused.

"Sick fuck." Kagome shook her head. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "I don't want to fight, because I don't want to lose anyone." Kagome looked at Kikyo. "Even her."

"Why do you care if something happens to her? Surely you know that she wishes death upon you." Naraku said.

"Yes I know that." Kagome sighed. She was getting nowhere with him. She'd come over here to hopefully talk Naraku out of a big alteracation between them all, but it seemed that Kagome wouldn't get her way without at least sleeping with Naraku...and there was no way in hell she was doing that. "But she's still my cousin, no matter how fucked up she is."

"And what of me? I wish for your courted male to perish, along with all of your friends." Naraku said then.

"Naraku, I could care less what you want because you're not going to get it."

"What makes you so sure? I'm a very convincing person..."

It was Kagome's turn to smile then. "But Naraku, I'm used to getting what I want."

"Well it seems as thought someone is about to lose, because if both of us are used to getting what we want, and our wants are completely different, something's gotta give."

"That's actually why I came over here. You see, I don't want to fight, but it's in my blood and I can't help it. Now, if I am forced to fight, I know that I will win, but at what cost? Will I lose a friend, my future mate, or my cousin?"

"Do you not care if you lose me?" Naraku asked.

"Now that's a different story. Why should I care if you die? Without you things will be much easier, seeing how you're the cause of all of this." Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"If you would just give me what I want, then we could go away and have a beautiful life together." He thought about it for a second. "Actually, if I were to get what I wanted, I think I'd stay around to rub it in that's mutt's face."

"Naraku, you can get that out of your mind right now. There is no way that you're ever getting me."

"Au contraire my dear. You see, when I persue a woman, I am likely to get her. As I stated before, I am a _very _convincing person."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Naraku, you don't scare me, or any of my closest friends."

"Ah, but my intention isn't to scare you my dear, it's to entice you...seduce you..._own_ you..." Naraku's eyes slid to half mast. He placed a hand on Kagome's hip and stroked it.

Kagome fought back the bile that threatened to come out of her mouth and took a step back. "I'm leaving. I see now that I made a mistake in coming here." Kagome turned to leave.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kikyo yelled as Kagome made her way to the door.

Kagome paused for a second before saying, "I should be asking you the same thing. Laying with the devil does not make one become a devil, it only makes them the devil's toy." She said before walking out.

Kikyo looked at Naraku. "What does that mean?"

"I believe I know, but you're just too dumb to figure it out." He said.

Kikyo shrugged. "Narakuuuu..." She pouted.

"Cease your whining."

"But you're hard...I know the perfect way to take care of that." She said with a smile.

"You will not touch me. Not just today, but ever. I no longer wish to fuck you. I only did it because you rememble Kagome."

Kikyo sniffed, then laughed it off. "It's ok, I know you're just kidding."

Naraku sighed and rolled his eyes. He would be happy when he got what he wanted.

Kagome walked into the Tashio mansion and all eyes were on her.

"Where have you been?" Sango yelled.

Sesshomaru remained silent. He could smell the vermin on her. "He touched you."

Kagome looked at him and nodded, even though it wasn't a question.

"Why were you there?" He asked.

"I wanted to see if this entire thing could be avoided." She plopped down on the couch next to Sesshomaru and sighed. "I guess it can't."

"You went to Naraku's house?" Sango put two and two together. "Are you CRAZY?"

"Kinda." Kagome gave a small laugh. "He wants me, and nothing will stop him from trying to get what he wants."

"We knew that already." Inuyasha said.

"Kikyo is with him."

"We knew that too." Miroku told her.

Kagome had tears in her eyes. She shook her head. "No, it's worse that what I thought. He has her at his beck and call. She will do whatever he tells him to."

"Well Kags, Kikyo has never been a strong-minded person." Sango said. "Remember that boy...what was his name? I forgot. But he convinced her to steal a pair of pants for him out of some store."

"Yeah I remember Sango." Kagome wiped her eyes. "I'm just...I'm just terrified."

"We all are Kags." Inuyasha rubbed her hands.

Kagome shook her head. "You weren't there guys. The way Naraku was looking at me..." She shivered. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around the love of his life and pulled her into his lap.

"Miko, I am upset that you went to the half breed's house by yourself, but you mustn't be scared. We are all here with you, and we won't let anything happen to you." He mumbled in her ear.

"It's not me that I'm worried about!" Kagome sighed. "I could care less if I die, it's you all that I'm worried about."

"Stop worrying about us! We're gonna be alright. Wanna know why?" Inuyasha attempted to cheer her up.

"Why?"

"Because we've got you, and you've got us, and we've got each other."

Kagome laughed. "That didn't make a lick of sense."

"My name's Inuyasha, I don't have to make sense." He said with a smile.

"Boy is that true!" Kagome said and everyone laughed. They just didn't know the inner turmoil that Kagome was suffering. She just decided to live in the moment, and would worry about everything else later.

* * *

Whooo...I'm trying to update all of my stories today, so please bear with the short chapters. Sorry! (Hope you enjoyed the chapter!)

~KM705.M-san


End file.
